Saving Grace
by Demos Thenes5
Summary: A Marriage Law Challenge Fic. Forced Marriages, spys, dark magic, and sex. Oh yeah, its that good. Angst, violence, romance, HG/SS. WIP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, J.K Rowling does.

Note: This is a repost but I have edited and changed much. The first 13 or so chapters have already been written, past that I will be writing new material. If you like the story, review, it only takes a few seconds and is the only payment us writers get.

Saving Grace

Chapter one

"You have passed this test Severus, take your place among my Beloved."

The words were the last thing Severus could remember. He had no idea how he had managed to apparate back to the gates but once there he collapsed. The rain poured down harshly as thunder boomed overhead. He lay huddled next to the pillar atop of which a winged boar sat, made of stone and impervious to the sobs coming from the man at its base.

Images flashed through Severus' head from the last hours as he was put through ritual after ritual. His sobs grew and the usually cold man, always able to control his emotions was unable to stem the flow. For it was not the pain screaming from every cell in his body that caused him to break down, but the memories of what he had done and seen. 'No no no, don't think don't think…'

His sobs continued as he muttered incoherently. He tried to push all that he had seen to the back of his mind, where he had kept all those memories locked for years, but the Dark Lord had opened the dungeon and let the dark spirits of Severus' past out. As image after image of himself doing the most horrific acts imaginable flashed before his eyes he fell deeper and deeper into a well of misery and despair.

That is how Hermione Granger found him.

Hermione had been out to collect Dark Moon Farcies, an ingredient she needed for her seventh year final potions project. The Farcies had to be collected at midnight during a storm with no moon so she had gotten special permission to be out after curfew. She had been cutting the delicate blue white flowers from a patch at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, right next to the gate when she heard a man cry out. She had dropped the flowers and run to the gate where she met the sight before her. Her professor, a man she respected and had never seen show any sign of weakness was huddled, like a child in the pouring rain weeping uncontrollably.

"Professor!!" she yelled as she ran to kneel at his side. He rolled over at the sound of her voice and she gasped. His face was covered in blood seeping from many cuts. A quick glance at the rest of his body showed ripped robes revealing many other greater gashes. His whole body was deathly pale from the loss of blood.

Severus coughed up blood before saying an a barely audible whisper, "…cant…show…anyone…must …to…" but at that his voice died blood gurgled from his mouth.

Hermione didn't hesitate, "Wingardium Leviosa" she yelled over the thundering noise coming from the sky. As he lifted she muttered impervious over him so that the ruthless rain wouldn't cause him more pain. She guided him threw the grounds as he continued to sob, lying in mid air his face turned away from her, his robes slashed open to his waist revealing words cut into his body. When Hermione read what was written she gagged. The Latin was barely distinguishable through the blood welling up but what Hermione could read made her sick. Spells, blood oaths, and a signature marked his chest. The signature was cut diagonally from one shoulder to his waist and in large deep letters read Dark Lord.

Hermione could not imagine what her professor had gone through. She knew of course, of him being a spy and posing as a Death Eater; 'has he been found out? Is this Voldemort's punishment? No, if he had been found out, he would be dead.' "What have they done to you?" she asked silently to the still hysterical man floating beside her.

As she began to walk up the stone steps into the entrance hall she wondered where she should take him. From his outcry when she had seen him it was obvious he did not want anyone to know. So that rules out the infirmary she quickly thought of taking him to Dumbledore Office, but that meant going up four flights and passed five teachers rooms. No, that wont do, we'll be seen. She finally decided on taking him back to his rooms and calling Dumbledore from there.

She walked swiftly across the entrance hall and down a flight of stairs into the dungeon. She stayed on her toes, trying not to let her heels touch the floor with any sound. Severus' cries had thankfully been reduced to quite whimpers and moans. At his office she tried the door but it was locked. She muttered a curse under her breath and turned toward the still delirious professor. He was staring blankly, not blinking.

'How do I get in there?' She stood and fretted for a minute then a memory flashed through her mind of watching the professor running a finger down the front of his door and it opening. Of course, he warded it to his touch. She grabbed the professor's hand from where it hung limply from his side and touched it to the door. She thanked the spirits as the door opened into his office. The candles lit themselves magically upon their entrance and Hermione looked around frantically.

There were two doors. One she knew led to his classroom so she strode over to the other, Snape still levitating behind her. She grabbed his hand and once again, after touching it to the door it sprang open. She walked in and after a quick glance around saw his bedroom through a door diagonal to her. She almost ran across to it and once inside, lit all the candles with a flick of her wand. She laid the professor down and with a quick heating charm raised the room's temperature to a more comfortable one. Without thinking she began tot follow the steps engraved into her memory from "Charms of Healing: What to Do in an Emergency" which she had read in sixth year.

Taking a deep steadying breath she said clearly, "Dormio." Severus immediately fell quite. Hermione watched as his eyes closed and his breathing evened. Next she muttered, "Exsanguis cunctor," which slowed his heart rate and the bleeding began to stop. Finally she performed a quick cleaning spell and the excess and dried blood vanished. She knew she should remove his blood stained robes, as any good doctor would do but her modesty over came her and she decided to leave that to Dumbledore.

With that thought the ran back to the sitting room and the now smoldering fire. Snape must have left it when he was…called. She reached up to the mantel and found a small container. She pulled down the small tin of floo powder and threw it into the fire. She stuck her head in the bright green flames saying clearly "Headmaster's Office." The world around her head began to spin and once it began to slow Hermione screamed, not waiting for it to stop or even to see if he was there at all, "PROFESSOR!!"

Dumbledore was across his beautiful sitting room gazing at the lightning flashing across his window when he heard the scream coming from his fire place. He jumped up with surprising speed and agility for a man his age and ran over where a frantic looking Hermione head was gasping, "Snape, hurt, his rooms NOW," with that she withdrew her head. Without another thought Dumbledore grabbed a handful of powder and stepped into the fire.

He strode unfazed out of the fireplace in Snape's room where Hermione was just getting up from her knees. "What happened?" he asked

"I found him at the gate, he was crying." She said almost in hysterics. Now that Dumbledore was there her cool, controlled façade crumbled and her confusion took over. At the word cry Dumbledore's heart stopped. He had only once seen Severus Snape cry and those circumstances had almost driven his potions professor insane. He feared that what ever had happened this night that could reduce this man to tears.

With that thought he strode apprehensively into Severus' bedchambers, Hermione trailing behind eyes wide. It took Dumbledore half a second to glance at what had been inscribed into the sleeping man's chest before he realized what must have happened. His heart jumped to his throat, as he understood what the poor broken man must have gone through. "Oh Severus, what have they done to you?" He whispered.

Note: hope you enjoyed that, please review

- Demos


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, J.K Rowling does.

Saving Grace

Chapter Two

Hermione heard the Headmaster's whisper and looked into the professor's face. Even though he was asleep his face still twitched and his brow was furrowed. He looked as though he were being attacked, and in a sense he was. His dreams brought back the memories and he was desperately trying to get away from.

"Hermione, please go into the Professor's private stores and get a dreamless sleeping potion." The Headmaster said slowly and gently, not taking his eyes of Severus. Hermione nodded and ran off.

She entered Snape's office and went to the cabinet, searching through the hundreds of marked vials. Her mind was reeling. His wounds were horrific and gruesome. But what worried her even more was Dumbledore's reaction. It was obvious that he was worried about more than Snape's body. 'What had they done to his mind? And why did Voldemort sign him?' Hermione shuddered at that thought - to sign someone, to mark them as property.

She found the bottle quickly and ran back to the bedroom. While she had been gone Dumbledore had changed Snape out of his now crimson robes and into a pair of black boxers. Dumbledore was sitting beside the sleeping Snape and upon hearing Hermione's entrance he reached a hand over his shoulder. Hermione placed the vial in the gnarled old hand and watched as the Headmaster transferred its contents into Snape's mouth. The potion took effect almost immediately as Snape's body finally let go of its tension. Hermione could see each muscle relax and his face finally evened. Finally he lay still, his breaths deep and even.

Dumbledore looked back at Hermione saying, "He will need to sleep for several hours and his wounds need to be healed. Am I right to think you can handle such healing?" Hermione nodded mutely her eyes wide. "Very good, I must hurry. There are things that need to be done immediately. I have already healed the wounds that are currently covered so don't worry about that. Also, leave the…signature and scars upon his chest. All other marks, erase completely." With that he stood up with a sigh. "I am sorry to put this on you, but you are the only one available and who has the ability. Also, this is not something that anyone besides you, me and the order need to know."

Hermione took the hint, "I understand Headmaster, I'll look after him and not tell anyone. When should you be back?"

"Not until morning I should think. If and when he awakens please do what you can for him but do not allow him to leave these rooms, he may be…disoriented." With that Dumbledore strode out of the room leaving Hermione to stare at her beaten professor.

Hermione sat on the bed at Snape's feet and rolled up her sleeves. She knew that to properly heal all of the wounds, even the small ones she would have to perform a healing spell on each one. She decided to start at his toes (for even the tops of his feet had large X's crossed in them) and work her way up. It took an hour for each leg and Hermione was glad that he was in a magic induced sleep, for she had to move his legs about quite a bit to get at all the cuts not easily accessible.

Dumbledore had healed everything between his upper thigh and right below his belly button. And for this she was glad, she was a bit uncomfortable to be touching a near naked Snape, but every time this thought entered her mind she berated her self. 'He is hurt, and you are healing him! Be mature!'

She wondered briefly why Dumbledore wanted her to keep the scars and signature on his chest but she answered her self, 'they are probably very magical and meant to stay.' She healed them slowly and carefully to a point, leaving shiny rough scars.

After another few hours she had done his face, shoulders, arms and back. The room was still quite warm so she saw no need to put him under the covers. She decided to get a book and sit on the other site of the bed, to watch over him. She looked back at him as she went through the doorway to grab a book from his shelves and without knowing why whispered to his scarred form, "I'll watch over you Severus."

She entered his sitting room and for the first time got a chance to look around. It was a large room decorated in a dark forest green. There were windows along one wall 'windows in the dungeon? Must be magic-ed like the Great Hall,' she supposed. Along one wall was floor to ceiling bookshelves. There was a comfortable looking set of brown leather couch, love seat, and two chairs that sat facing the fire. On another wall were three doors, one leading to his large office in which sat a huge dark mahogany desk with clawed feet. Another door led into an eating area which had a bay window and lovely landscapes adorning the walls. The third led back to his bedroom.

Hermione did not spend as much time as she would have liked choosing a book. Normally she would want to study his extensive collection thoroughly, but she had an intense desire to get back to Severus. 'When did I start calling him Severus?' She wondered, then scolding her self for her silliness. She selected a book she was familiar with and tucked it under her arm.

She caught herself walking faster than usual back across the room. She didn't think about it until she reached the door and let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding upon the sight of him sleeping peacefully. 'Why am I fretting over him like this? I don't even like him.' But as Hermione climbed onto the large bed she realized that seeing him broken and crying had made her care for her professor. Emotions welled up inside of her as she looked down at his sleeping form. 'where are these feeling coming from? Surely I am not…fond…of him? But he just looks so sad, lying there, he needs someone to take care of him, I bet he hasn't had someone take care of him his entire life. He needs someone to love…' She stopped her self mid thought and mentally shook her self. 'No, he is a mean professor who just needs a medi witch.'

She sat up against the headboard enjoying a luxurious feel of the dark green satin bed spread. She opened the book and began to read. But her mind would not focus on the words, and her eyes kept straying to the man's form beside her. 'Yes, a man.' She thought, and for the first time that night looked at his body for more than wounds. She studied the contours and was impressed with what she saw. He was muscular, not bulky but lean. His muscles were well toned and evident. Before she could stop her self she reached out and ran a tentative finger along his abs, feeling the rise and falls of his breathing. Her hand traveled upward and began to trace the signature, her gingers skimming across his smooth skin.

She was so transfixed at the sight of his body that she nearly jumped out of her skin when a low, silky voice said "Ms. Granger what are you doing?"

Note: hope you enjoyed that, please review

- Demos


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. J.K. Rowling does

Note: thank you to everyone who reviewed, in return I give you a chapter over twice as long. Enjoy.

Saving Grace

Chapter three

……a low, silky voice said "Miss. Granger, what are you doing?"

Hermione snatched back her hand as if his skin had burned her. She jumped off the bed and stood, wide-eyed, staring at him. "Uhh…I'm sorry Professor, th-the Headmaster told me to look after you…"

"You have an odd way of 'looking' Ms. Granger." Snapped Snap flatly. Suddenly his whole demeanor changed. His eyes went wide and he looked down at him self. Cursing under his breath his head snapped up and sneering he demanded, "How did I get here? What happened?"

Hermione took a steadying breath and explained, "I found you at the Gates…and…I helped you into the castle…and I took you down here…and…I called the Headmaster…and he gave you a sleeping potion, then he left me to heal you." She had started haltingly, put off balance by his piercing glare but she sped up at the end, feeling a blush rise up in her cheeks for no reason.

"YOU healed me? How did I get into these clothes?" he asked almost alarmed

Hermione let out a nervous chuckle glad to be in the clear, "Oh, the Headmaster did that before he left… I wasn't in the room, he also did the healing for that…part of your body" once again she blushed and the Professor sneered.

"Well, I suppose your 'looking after me' didn't include getting me some decent clothes?" he spat.

Hermione's anger grew and she stood taller. "I have healed you and looked after you and if I hadn't found you, you probably would have died and THAT is the thanks I get?" She almost yelled, crossing her arms.

As he began to sit up, "Twenty points from Gryffindor and I'll remind you that you are speaking to a Profess-ARG bloody hell!" A pain filled exclamation cut off his words.

Hermione ran to him and grabbed his arm as he looked like he was about to be sick, "What's wrong? What happened?" she asked frantically.

"NOTHING!" He yelled at her. He was sitting on the side of the bed, hunched over not moving.

Hermione was taken aback, then got angry again. "Don't yell at me!! I am TRYING to help, now tell me what is wrong!"

"I DO NOT NEED HELP" He spat, lips pursed against the pain ripping through every muscle in his body. He knew he shouldn't be yelling at her, and that he was more mad at himself but all he wanted to do was be alone to lick his wounds, not have some girl flitting over him. He should have known that after the extensive healing he had undergone his muscles would need time to heal, and judging from his slight memory of last night and how he felt right then, all his muscles were going need a long time healing.

Hermione had had enough of being yelled at for no reason, "You don't want help? Fine! You try to move by yourself then." And with that she stalked off. But as he hard no door slam, he knew her to be just outside in the sitting room.

Severus groaned in irritation and pain. 'You part, now what are you going to do?' He spat at himself. He knew he could not get up with out her. He sat for a whole two minutes stalling before letting out a resigned sigh. "Ms. Granger, if I could kindly have your assistance?" he called trying not to let the sarcasm enter his tone.

She appeared at the door within seconds and upraised him. "Oh Professor, do you need help?" she said condescendingly with a smirk worthy of Malfoy.

"I had thought that a high and mighty, righteous Gryffindor like yourself would be above gloating." He sneered.

If he thought that would get her he was wrong, "And I thought a Professor would be mature enough to accept help WHEN HE NEEDS IT." She said waspishly.

He sighed, "Your right, I need help, will you please assist me?" His soft tone had the desired effect as Hermione's anger subsided.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked quietly.

"There is a robe. Should be hanging in the bathroom."

She stepped into the bathroom, which was just as spacious and nice as the prefect's bathroom but lacked any warmth to detract from the cold marble. She returned with the robe and helped him put it on. Once he had tied it he asked to move to the sitting room.

She nodded and very slowly helped him walk out of the room. He winced occasionally as he forced his legs to carry some of his weight. He was very aware of Hermione's arm around his waist and her hand holding his over her shoulder.

They finally reached the sitting room and she eased him onto the couch. He sat down with a grown and she asked quietly, "Is there anything I could get you? Food? A potion for muscle relaxing?"

Severus looked into her eyes and saw the worry there for a split second before she hid it. 'Her, worried about me? The greasy git?' He was stunned for a second before remembering her question. "I don't even want to think about food right now, and yes, a muscle relaxer would be nice. There should be one in the third cabinet on the left, in my office."

Hermione nodded and went to get it. When she came back we was moving his arms and legs tentatively, stretching and flexing. He downed the potion in one gulp.

"Well I think that Is all I shall be needing Miss. Ganger. Thank you for your assistance."

"Umm, actually, the Headmaster told me to stay and wait for his return." Hermione said tentatively.

Snape scowled, "I am not some child needing a nanny." She opened her mouth to respond but he sighed agitatedly, "Fine. Stay." He shook his head and pushed himself forward on the couch. "The relaxer works quickly, ill be in the shower. Don't touch anything."

She huffed, offended, as he disappeared into the bathroom.

The bathroom door had just closed behind Severus' back when the door from his office opened and Dumbledore strode in looking grave.

"Where is he?" he asked without preamble. Hermione was slightly taken aback. Dumbledore was usually so polite and calm and now he looked stressed and the twinkle was gone from his almost fearful eye. 'No' thought Hermione, 'certainly not scared, apprehensive maybe.' Never the less it frightened her to see him so upset.

"He just got into the shower, he shouldn't be long. Would you like to sit and wait for him? You look like you could use some tea"

"Thank you Hermione, and yes I would love some tea, it has been a long night." He said, wearily sitting down. As Hermione poured the tea he removed his half moon spectacles and pinched the bridge of his nose. Hermione put a tray of tea and muffins, sent up from the kitchens, on the small mahogany table between them and resumed her seat. Silence fell for a moment as both fixed their tea - Hermione's with a spot of lemon, Dumbledore's with eight sugar cubes.

When the both sat back Hermione's curiosity that had been bubbling under the surface finally got the better of her. "What happened last night to…the Professor?" She asked timidly. There was a long pause during which Dumbledore gave her that piercing look. After a minute he let out a long breath and put his cup down.

"As you know Hermione, Professor Snape has been playing a double agent and spy for the Order for many years." He paused here for her reaction but she only nodded, her eyes wide in anticipation. "The Dark Lords Death Eaters are ranked in circles, the lowest and largest circle are simply Death Eaters. The second circle is smaller and the members are the commanders of squads of Death Eaters. The wizards and witches in this group are known as Death Angels. Severus was a Death Angel in the first war and was reinstated as such upon his…return to the force. The final circle, the smallest and closest to Voldemort has only four members. They are simply called "the Beloved." Since the Dark Lords return; Severus has been actively working on rising in rank to become a "Beloved." Last night he was successful. Dumbledore stopped here and hung his head, hoping that Hermione would be satisfied but Hermione was as confused as ever.

"But professor, if he was successful…what happened to him?"

"Oh Hermione, I can not tell you much, its too terrible. I only know because I force myself to learn about how Voldemort operates. But what I will tell you is…the…initiation ritual is a horrific and bloody ordeal including pain, torture, and…human sacrifice. And it is concluded with the initiate killing the Beloved whose place he is to take." The silence was palpable, as if alive and pressing into Hermione. Suddenly all the scars that she had removed made sense and it made her sick to see how much her Professor had endured. However, it was not long before more questions rose above the shock.

"You said…human sacrifice?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes that is what I had to attend to last night, the disappearance of …the victim." He said in a hollow tone.

Hermione nodded and thinking she really didn't want to know, asked anyway, "who was the victim?" She said in barely a whisper.

Dumbledore's breath caught in his throat as his eyes slowly came up to meet hers. "She was a one week old muggle child named Isabella, taken from outside of Doncaster." Hermione gasped and her hand came up to her mouth. "A newborn child is always chosen for this particular ritual to symbolize the complete surrender of all innocence and acceptance of the Dark."

Dumbledore cradled his head in his hands as Hermione sat in shock. 'How could anyone hurt an innocent child?' She didn't understand that but now she knew the sort of things that had driven Snape to hysterics and she couldn't say she blamed him. She didn't know what she would have done if faced with watching such a heinous crime. It suddenly became obvious how much Severus had to endure for the sake of good and for thousands of people's lives.

Suddenly, all Hermione wanted to do was keep him from having to suffer any longer. 'He has done more than any man should have to do.'

After a few moments Hermione spoke only to fill the rather uncomfortable silence. "So, what happens now?"

Dumbledore looked up and sighed, sitting back in the leather sofa and said almost casually, "I need Professor Snape to put his memories into a pensive so that they may be documented and analyzed."

Hermione jumped up, sending cups flying and almost upturning the coffee table. "You are WHAT? You are going to make him RE LIVE all of it?!?" She yelled.

"Hermione, we have to know what Voldemort does to his followers, what types of spells he employs and the extent of his pow-"

"SO YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE THAT MAN WATCH IT ALL AGAIN JUST FOR YOUR OWN KNOWLEDGE? HE HAS ALREADY DONE TOO MUCH AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IT MAKING IT WORSE YOU SICK BASTARD!" and with that she stormed off not even caring where she was going as long as it was away from him and slammed the door behind her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Severus walked out of his rooms to hear Hermione Granger call the most powerful and respected Wizard in the world a 'sick bastard' and knew something bad must have happened. He didn't know what would lead her to lose her head to that extent, but whatever it was, it must have been bad.

He walked into the sitting room to see Dumbledore sitting, looking defeated with his head in his hands.

"I deserved that." Came the old mans voice.

That surprised Severus even more. Now he knew he was not going to like whatever was about to be said. "What was that?"

"I explained to Ms. Granger why I am here right now and…well, I deserved that." Said Dumbledore quietly, not meeting Severus' eye.

"And why are you here Headmaster?" Severus said evenly studying the aged wizard.

Dumbledore looked up slowly and said very, very quietly, "to retrieve your memories from last night."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione was pacing Severus' private office thinking of even more things to scream at Dumbledore when she heard Severus bellow-

"ABSOLUTLY NOT! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW SO DAMN MUCH ABOUT HIM WHY DON'T YOU SELL YOUR SOUL TO THE DEVIL AND FIND OUT YOURSELF YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Hermione stopped and smiled, crossing her arms, 'I knew he would say that, haha, I'm glad Dumbledore is finally being shown that you can't play someone like they are a pawn in your own chess game.' She expected more bellowing but all was quite. She put her ear to the door and could hear voices but no words, and the voices seemed to be calm. 'Humph, wonder Dumbledore did to placate him, I hope Severus didn't bow to him…I wont let him…I wont let him go through it again.'

She decided to sit down to wait for Severus' return but she hadn't waited long before the door opened and Severus walked in. A quick glance would show a calm façade but Hermione could tell, by his jerky steps and clenched fists and jaw that he was mad. He threw a glance her way but said nothing. He walked behind her to a cabinet in the corner and after running a finger down the middle and whispering something to the keyhole it opened with a creak. He reached in and after a moment's fumbling pulled out a small black cauldron decorated with Chinese dragons. Hermione knew immediately what it was and jumped up.

"Professor, no! You cant do this, why would you? You don't need to go through it all again! I won't let you." She said, running to his side and grabbing his elbow, looking desperately up into his eyes.

Snape looked down at her for a moment and was about to shake her off when he saw the true worry in her eyes. 'She…cares for me?' His brow furrowed at the thought, but he shook it away. "Miss Granger, kindly unhand me, I know what I must do and this is necessary. Do not presume to think that you have any control what so ever over what I can and can not do." He said scathingly, throwing her hand off him.

Hermione backed away and without thinking drew her wand, "I wont let you" she said determinably.

Severus out right laughed at this. And suddenly his voice rang through in her ears, but his mouth didn't move, he was speaking directly to her mind. "Oh little child, you could never stand against me and don't you forget it. And, if you will not bow to the wishes of those older and FAR wiser than you than I shall have to restrain you so that I may do my work undisturbed." And while Hermione was struck dumb by the feeling of having someone inside her head he swept by her. Just as she spun to follow he slammed the door in her face and before she even reached for the handle he had brought up every ward he had around the door…which was, needless to say, a lot.

Hermione was speechless with anger. 'HOW DARE HE ENTER MY MIND, OR SPEAK TO ME LIKE A CHILD…CHILD!! ILL SHOW HIM CHILD' she set about getting through the wards.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Severus walked into the dining room and set the pensive down. Once he had placed several more wards on this door he turned back to the pensive. 'Damn Dumbledore, every time we get into an argument he HAS to pull that last card…'Severus, never forget what you owe me, I saved you Severus, and I need you to help me save others'…damn him' He sat down in the sun lit room and lifted his wand to his temple. But as he brought it close to his skin his breathing stopped and his heart clenched in fear. Why…why… and before he broke down entirely he jammed the tip to his head and summoned the memories.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Much to Hermione's frustration it took almost an hour to get through the wards, and once or twice she had to look up things in the books in his office. Finally she opened the door and ran into the living room. Then she heard it. It was him, he was screaming and sobbing. She ran to the door but the handle turned hot as fire at her touch and she jerked her hand back, "DAMN YOU!" She screamed at the door, as Severus' cry's reached a high point. She was alleviated to realize after a moment of probing that these wards were much less troublesome if hard to detect and it only took her 15 minutes before the door sprang open.

Severus was crouched in a corner screaming looking wide eyed but blankly in front of him. Hermione was at first shocked - the room was just so sunny and inviting and he looked so out of place but the pensive was swirling black with two red serpentine eyes staring back out at her and she understood perfectly. Immediately she yelled a sleeping spell over him and he fell silent, slumped forward. She levitated him up and walked with him through the rooms to his bed. She tucked him into the bed and stood back.

'Why does he do this? Why does Dumbledore make him?' But in the back of Hermione's mind there was only one question- what exactly happened to him. She didn't know why but she had to know. What could drive him to these levels of despair? She knew he would never tell her, and nor would Dumbledore…'but there is one way to find out'... she thought as she backed slowly out of the room, locked the door behind her and walked determinably across the room and through the door.

Note: hope you enjoyed that, please review

- Demos


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

Note: chapter contains torture, infant torture and death, rape, and satanic rituals. I hope I do not lose any readers because of this chapter, but it is necessary. Once again, thank you to all who reviewed.

Saving Grace

Chapter four

Hermione walked into the eating room and locked and warded the door behind her. It was still sunny and bright but she didn't notice as she was drawn like a moth to the flame to a swirling vortex of thoughts simmering on the table. She stood over the small black cauldron and placed her hands around its edge. The silvery black thoughts swam faster and faster until they slowed and a picture revealed itself. She was looking down at Snape's private office. He was sitting at his desk reading and marking papers.

Hermione picked up one finger and very slowly placed it into the thoughts. Immediately she was pulled in, and thrust into the cauldron. She somersaulted in mid air for a few seconds before coming to her senses again. She was standing behind Severus' shoulders watching as he marked a paper with angry red splotches. She watched him, waiting.

She didn't have to wait long before he jerked up and clutched his forearm. Severus stood up and walked out of the room, Hermione trailing behind him. He first went to his wardrobe and pulled out a mask and black over robes. He quickly got dressed then strode into the bathroom. Hermione was tentative to follow but he walked directly through the back wall and Hermione hurried after. She found herself in a very small, barely lit stone chamber, more like a closet than anything. Severus reached for his wand and Hermione realized that this room was probably the only place in Hogwarts that one could apperate from so that Severus could use it for this exact purpose - getting to Voldemort. Severus finally pulled his wand from his pocket and disapperated.

The world around Hermione went black in a blink and back again just as fast. She was standing just out side a ring of five people; all were wearing black robes. They stood on a dark, damp and foggy moor that seemed to fade to nothingness 20 feet away. The five stood around a five-pointed star drawn into the ground, each at a point. Voldemort, in all his skeletal, snakelike, horrifying glory stood on the top point.

Severus fell to the ground in a bow. Voldemort's voice called clearly, "You may rise chosen one, come into the circle of power."

Severus walked into the diagram drawn in white chalk on the ground, and stood in the middle facing Voldemort. "My son, long have you dedicated your life and loyalty to me. Many times you have pleased me. You have served well as one of my Archangels and so, in honor of your devotion, I have chosen you, if you are strong enough, to take your place as one of my Beloved."

Severus fell to his knees again and thanked the Dark Lord reverently. His voice was as controlled and calm as ever as he said, "Thank you, my Lord". Severus had seen many death eaters try to gain the Dark Lords favor through flattery and senseless babble but he knew that to only irritate the Lord. The saint of all evil liked his underlings humble, subservient, but intelligent.

"Remove your masks, for within the fold of my Beloved we hide nothing, all is bared." At Voldemort's words all the people standing around the star reached up and pulled off their alabaster masks and put them away. Hermione searched each face and was shocked at what she saw. Edgar McClaw –Deputy Minister of Magic, Aristotle Grey –Head Master of the University of Magic in London, and Kaine Pewter –Director of St. Mongo's. Hermione was horrified that these men, men who had such power influence and respect, all were evil and paid allegiance to the Dark Lord. The one person she was not surprised to see was Lucius Malfoy, standing confidently to the right of Voldemort. Snape also removed his mask but remained standing in the middle of the group.

"However, you must prove your loyalty and ability to me my servant…and to the dark powers that we have all dedicated our lives to." Voldemort said slowly and coldly, studying Severus' face for fear.

Snap was too good at hiding his emotions however and showed the Dark Lord a small smile, "I am pleased to have this opportunity to show my loyalty and dedication to you, Master, and to our cause."

Voldemort smiled thinly, "Your time has come my son. Kaine, bring forth the sacrifice. Aristotle, bring up the alter. Severus, come to me." Hermione watched as all three sprang into motion. Kain turned and picked up a bundle of robes at his feet. As Severus moved to stand in front of Voldemort, Aristotle strode to the center of the Pentagram and withdrew his wand. He quickly conjured up a large marble alter, so unfathomably dark that it seemed to swallow light.

"Kaine, place the sacrifice on the alter and awaken the child." At the Dark Lords words, Hermione stiffened, 'I don't want to see this, no, oh gods no, this was a mistake.' Kaine walked forward, placed the bundle on the alter and flicked open the robes. Inside lay a naked baby, sleeping peacefully. A small smile played around her mouth as her tiny, chubby fists lay curled into her stomach.

Kaine pulled out his wand and held it over the babe saying gruffly "Innervate." Suddenly the tiny girl stirred and as her tiny eyes opened she let out a wail as the cold night air hit her sensitive skin. Her cries grew louder and Hermione could only stand in horror at what was to come.

Voldemort walked forward and picked the child up holding her out for display to all the death eaters as he spoke, raising his voice above the baby's anguished sobs. "This child, innocent and pure is untainted by the sins of this world. This innocence is what is needed to feed the dark, the power that this world needs. Oh great and almighty Gods of the Dark we offer you this sacrifice to symbolize our surrender of innocence."

He gently placed the babe on the alter and, turning to Severus, pulled a wicked looking dagger out of his robes. Its handle was of black marble and its blade was of the finest steel –its blue face rippling with death and its point so sharp that merely touch could sever a finger. He held it out to Severus who gripped ever so gently by the blade. Hermione could still see the blood seep out of his closed fingers, though his face never winced.

Severus strode up to the alter as Voldemort resumed his place on the star. Hermione walked closer until she was standing right next to the alter. Severus stood and looked at the still crying child for a moment before leaning down and putting his forehead to the baby's bald one. Hermione bent down and though the silent men around thought he was whispering a prayer to the Dark Gods, Hermione could hear the true words coming from his mouth.

He was whispering at fast spell, Hermione had never heard it before but it seemed to be a variation of one she knew. It sounded close to a numbing spell, but it was different and far more powerful. She watched mystified as Severus lifted a finger and placed it on the baby's arm, his hair shielding his actions from the spectators. He very slowly applied pressure and listened for the baby's response. She continued to cry but got no louder even as he pressed harder and harder.

Hermione realized what he had done and what he was doing. He had shut down her sensors, so that she could not feel pain but had left her mind still working so that she would cry. Severus must have been testing it by pushing her arm to see if it hurt her. Hermione was in awe of the risk he was taking to save the poor child from pain.

Severus finally stood up and held up the dagger. Hermione turned away just as he brought his arm down. She couldn't bare to watch. The girl's cry's continued and Severus was chanting in an ancient form of Latin that Hermione knew was the language of the Dark. Hermione began to scream as she saw blood splatter on the ground around the alter. The babe's cries were growing weaker as she lost more and more blood but Severus' voice rose as he forced the words out. Finally the child's wails ended and the baby breathed her last and Severus said one last phrase in the old dialect.

Just as Severus finished, a high ear-shattering screech rose across the moor and a black shadow swept like a wave through the circle. Hermione's cries stopped abruptly and she began to quake with fear. She had forgotten that this was a memory and she felt trapped in a nightmare.

She turned and almost fainted at what she saw on the alter. It was a heap of flesh, no longer discernable as a human other than the tiny bones poking through the gore. Snape looked down, his eyes empty, his mouth tight.

Voldemort walked forward and took the dagger out of Severus hands. "Great Spirits of the Dark, as he has sacrificed this innocence I too, show my loyalty and pledge my servant to you." With a few wand less words the gored remains of the girl vanished and Severus was levitated onto the alter. He wrists and ankles were tied down and all his clothing disappeared. Hermione looked away shocked, wanting nothing more than to be away.

Voldemort began the same ceremony again. Hermione began to cry again as she heard Severus make only grunts of pain at first. She could tell he was trying to hold back the cry's desperately clawing to get out as Voldemort tore into his flesh chanting in Dark Latin. To Hermione it seemed to go on for eternity. Eventually Severus could hold his cries back no longer and he began to scream as his blood ran down the pedestal to soak into the dirt. Hermione collapsed, burying her head in her arms, trying to block out the screams of pain. Voldemort said the ending phrase and Severus let out a cry louder than ever before. Again the high screech and the dark shadow, then all was silent. Hermione was terrified to look up.

"My son, you have passed this test. You have shown your readiness to surrender your own innocence. But now you must prove your willingness to take others, to allow the dark powers to consume to do their bidding. Rise, your next task awaits. Hermione turned to see her Professors back, covered in blood as she slowly sat up with short pained gasps. Blood ran in rivers down his back from the slashes all over his skin.

He let out a small gasp of pain as he slid off the alter and stood up, his back still to her, facing Voldemort. "McClaw has offered up his daughter for your task," Voldemort snapped his fingers and upon the alter a naked young woman appeared, chained as Severus had been, "Go my son, take her innocence and give it to the Dark, Prove your own dark side." Hermione's eyes locked on the girls face. She looked to be around Hermione's own age of 17, perhaps a few years younger. She appeared to be desperately trying to remain calm but her rapid breaths and shifting eyes showed her terror.

Severus had walked to the alter and climbed onto it, flinching with every movement. Hermione looked at his eyes- they were hollow, as if he had sent his conscious mind away, to save it from the horrors he was committing. He gently laid his blood covered body over the girl's and their eyes met for a moment –hers terrified and his full of sorrow. Hermione was the only one to hear his soft whisper "I'm sorry" as he plunged into her. She screamed in pain but he drove on.

Hermione watched in numb horror as her professor raped this young woman. The chained girl's screams grew louder and louder under her voice reached an unearthly tone. Once again an ear-shattering screech rang across the moor and the Dark shadow swept around the alter. Her screams fell silent as Severus stopped moving and withdrew, sliding off the alter. Her whole front was smeared with his blood as her own streamed from between her thighs. Hermione looked around at McClaw. He simply stood, blank face looking at Voldemort, not even caring for the pained sobs issuing form his daughter still chained to the alter.

As Snape resumed his position in front of Voldemort the Dark Lord spoke. "Well done my son, the spirits are pleased. Isadora, I am please at your sacrifice, you have served me well tonight, I will reward you, for now I grant you leave." With a snap of his fingers she disappeared. "Severus, my son, you have passed the tests. You have proven your loyalty to me and to the Dark Gods. Now, you must only take your rightful place among my beloved."

Severus bowed and standing back up asked, "My Lord, who am I challenging?" Voldemort looked up, his eyes somber. He slowly turned his gage from face to face, studying them before finally settling on Aristotle Grey.

"You are to Challenge Grey my Son. If you succeed you shall strip him of his power, take it as your own, and take up his place in my fold. If you fail, you shall be thus stripped." Severus nodded and Hermione looked over her shoulder at the elderly professor behind her. His face was white and gaunt and the hand clutching his wand was trembling.

As Aristotle walked forward and removed the alter Severus laboriously pulled on his robes again and pulled out his wand. Hermione felt a flash of pride as she saw Severus' determined face and his steady arm even as his skin got paler from the blood he was losing.

Hermione stepped back to the perimeter of the Pentagram as the two squared off against each other. They bowed and Voldemort's eerie voice counted off. They both raised their wands at the same time and fired curses. Grey's aim was off but Severus' blood boiling curse hit home. Grey began to scream but Severus' spell has been weak and lasted only a minute. Severus had obviously hoped to have more time and was hit unawares with a Crucio. The duel raged on for what seemed like an eternity but was probably only about ten minutes. After a while both began to falter. Severus' blood loss and pained movements were dulling his mind and Grey's age had humbled him significantly.

During a reprieve in the duel as both lay gasping for air, their eyes locked. Hermione could see both realize at the exact same instant that both were ready for it to end. They both knew that the next spell thrown would be the last and win or lose it would end. They stood up slowly and at the same moment both wands shot up and both fired the same spell. "Petrificus Tottalus." Snape dodged to the left just in time but Grey was too slow and he fell, like a board to the ground, unable to move - conquered. Severus got up slowly and with out a word walked towards the Fallen Aristotle Grey. He held his wand over Grey's heart and muttered a word in Dark Latin. A dark shadow slowly rose from the petrified mans chest and was sucked into Severus wand. Grey's eyes rolled up into his head. Severus looked down once more and said slowly and calmly "Avada Kadavra." Grey went slack, and breathed no more.

It was at this moment that the rain began to fall. It broke like a title wave over the group. No one moved. All eyes were on Severus. He stood for a moment staring at Aristotle's fallen body before slowly raising his head and walking over to the point on the Star that was to be his.

Voldemort's voice rang through the pouring rain "You have passed this test Severus, take your place among my Beloved." Hermione stood for a moment as all five men in front of her stood in somber silence.

Suddenly she was jerked around and screamed at the vice like grip someone had on her arm. She turned to see a sight she had hoped never to see. The real Snape stood staring at her, his arm clutching her arm brutally. But what scared her the most was the abject fury in his eyes. She had never seen rage this strong before and it made her quake in fear. With out a word he jerked her up and the moor around her dissolved into to darkness. But even as she did a slow somersault she could still see him staring unblinkingly at her. The second they were back in his eating room he jerked her so hard she felt as if her arm had been disconnected. He tore across the room and into his public office, flung open the door and threw her into the hall screaming, "GET THE HELL OUT." The door slammed shut before she had even landed and Hermione jumped up, burst into tears, and ran out of the dungeon.

Note: hope no one is traumatized, please review

- Demos


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.

Saving Grace

Chapter Five

Two weeks had passed since Hermione had helped Severus and then seen how horrible his life really was. Those two weeks had been the most miserable Hermione had ever had. She dreamed about what she saw—about the baby crying, the blood pouring down the pedestal and the scars all over his body. She avoided Snape in the hall way and couldn't even look at the head table for fear of meeting his eye. Potions class was unbearable. He ignored her completely, not even dolling out insults like before. And every time she would chance a glance up, knowing he wouldn't be looking images of him crying in the rain, or throwing her out of his office would flash through her mind moving her twice to tears. She cried regularly at night, she could not get it out of her mind.

Severus was furious. He was just like a wild animal, that when is gets hurt will lash out at the world. The last thing he wanted was sympathy especially from the bushy-haired Gryffindor. He never told Dumbledore that Hermione had seen his memories, he was happy just to pass them along to Headmaster and then pretend that nothing happened. He had nightmares of that night as well. Many times he had woken up sweating all over and screaming. But what he also feared was looking up and seeing Granger looking at him like he was some beaten puppy. So to avoid this he ignored her, completely. He was glad she was apparently too scared to talk to him.

On the Monday two weeks later Hermione was sitting at Gryffindor table between Ron and Ginny and across from Harry. She kept her head down and stayed quite through the conversation. The others knew she had been down lately but she had told Ginny that it was just a faze and to give her space and time so the boys did.

She heard the flutter of wings and the squawks of all the owls as the post came in. An ancient yet regal grey bird flew elegantly down to her and made a perfect landing next to her muffin. It stood perfectly still as she untied her Daily profit and placed the payment in its little velvet pouch. She sat back and unrolled the newspaper.

Dumbledore noticed the sudden wave of absolute silence that fell over the entire great hall. He jerked forward from his side conversation and saw every student reading a newspaper. The facial expressions varied. There were some wide eyes shocked, other tearing, others relieved, other scared, and others…gleeful. He ripped open the newspaper in front of him and at the title collapsed into his chair and bowed his head.

The article read:

MARRIAGE LAW PASSED

The marriage law that has been debated for the past few months was passed last night in an emergency move led by the Minister of Magic.

The minister based his decision on the medical report that was issued by St. Mongos. The report states that pureblood inbreeding is leading to still births, birth defects, and squibs. In a test run by St. Mongos, the institution followed dozens of couples of varying blood to determine the health of their off spring. It was observed that the only healthy magical children came from the pureblood/non-pureblood parents.

These findings are conjoined with the population studies produced by the University of Magic in London. Those studies charted the drastic population decline of wizards and witches and warned of the, "biggest population crisis the wizarding community has seen since the 700's."

In a statement released late last night Minister Fudge said the following: "In this time of turmoil, the Wizarding community needs to stay strong. This is something we can not do if a huge part of our people continue to segregate themselves. The magical community in whole is getting smaller with each generation, This law is needed for the survival of the Wizarding world."

This research and trend has been well known for several years, the marriage law itself was first proposed in June of last year. The stated purpose of the law is to force a mass population increase and homogony by mandating marriage for all eligible witches and wizards.

The law is as follows:

All witches and wizards between the ages of 16 and 50 and are not previously married are eligible for marriage. Failure to comply will result in the person's wand being broken. Any who attempt to 'dodge' this edict through any variety of means will be incarcerated. Purebloods may not marry other purebloods. Marriages and marriage petitions must be registered with the Ministry of Marriage. Any Wizard may petition for any Witch's hand, at any time. The witch then has 1 month to make her decision from the time of the first petition. Pure blood wizards may petition for a witches hand first, and then non-pure blood wizard. If she receives more than one offer than she may have the choice. A Witch has one month from her 16th birthday (or the passing of this law if already 16) to choose an offer. If no petitions are received than the person's name will be put into a lottery and coupled with a Wizard who was denied or has not petitioned. An Adultery charm will be placed on both individuals at the wedding ceremony by a Ministry Official. A child must be produced within the first year of the marriage. To insure that couples are married in more than paper the ministry will maintain watch over how many times a couple has intercourse. Once a week is the minimum with a one week exception every month. If a couple disobeys these rules their wands will be broken. Official petition forms can be picked up at the Marriage Headquarters in the Ministry of Magic. Requests for exclusion due to outstanding circumstances will be subjected to a review board.

Dumbledore had been working tirelessly for months against the law but it seemed he had been defeated. He heard sobs arising from many of the girls in the great hall and so he gathered himself together and stood up. Silence fell.

"Students, do to this new law that you all have just read about, many changes will have to be made in this school. As for today I give you all the day off to contact your parents and others that you need to. Staff, we will hold an emergency meeting in the staff room, you are all dismissed."

Hermione was crying and Ginny was so angry and scared she didn't know what to say. They boys were shocked, and wide eyed. They all got up and went silently to Hermione's Head Girls dorm. They all struggled to comprehend the ramifications of the article. Marriage. Now. Children. Now. Life Over. Who?

"There must be a loop hole." Ginny said determinably.

"Yeah!" Ron jumped on the idea. "Can't we just move?"

"They will have thought of that, Ron." Harry said in a dead voice.

"I'm a lesbian!" Ginny suggested excitedly

"Ginny, you have dated half of the guys at Hogwarts, I think the Review Board will notice." Ron countered dejectedly.

They all fell silent except for Hermione's soft sobbing.

"This is ridiculous! We have to marry someone? NOW? What? Do we just look around us and pick someone? We haven't even met anyone except the people here! How can they possible expect this law to work?"

No one knew the answer. "I could marry Hermione and Harry, you could marry Ginny…" Ron suggested but they all knew that would never work. They all were like brothers and sisters.

Hermione looked up through tear heavy eyes and shook her head, "No Ron, you are like my brother, I couldn't…do…that…with you, and you know it"

"And it's the same with me and Harry." Ginny said. Harry nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Harry noticed a sealed parchment lying on the table. He reached for it and turned it over. His eyes darkened as he read the address, "Hermione, this is a letter for you from the Ministry of Marriage."

He passed it over and Hermione opened the letter shakily. Than read in a quavering voice, 'I, Lucius Malfoy, petition for the hand of Hermione Granger to be my wife…" Hermione stopped reading as she broke into a scream/gasp/sob.

Ginny looked up bewildered, "what happened to Narcissa??" she asked wildly

Harry, as if in shock said in a matter of fact tone, "Oh her? I killed her"

Note: short but informative. Hope the law is believable enough, It took me a very long time to figure it out. It is a stretch but please, bare with me. Also, in all my plans for this story I really only considered the Hermione and Snape relationship. Does anyone have suggestions for other couples? Everyone has to get married so please, feel free to throw out ideas. The story will focus entirely on Hermione and Snape but, for background reasons I need to fill out what the other characters are doing. Hope you enjoyed it, and for this chapter especially reviews are needed.

- Demos


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. JK Rowling does

Note: once again, this is a re-post with corrections and extensive changes. I am posting this up on both and The old version was also on both sites but I have taken it down. In any case, hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Saving Grace

Chapter 6

Harry, as if in shock said in a matter of fact tone, "Oh her? I killed her."

Ron and Ginny jerked up at Harry's words. Hermione even stopped crying.

"You…you…you what?" Ron stuttered.

Harry looked down and muttered softly, "last year…when I was taken, and I fought them…well I never told you guys but, I killed Narcissa." He looked up quickly after his confession and they all just looked back with sad eyes.

At the end of their sixth year Harry had been kidnapped by a group of Deatheaters. He had returned completely unscathed but had never talked about it. That was all the three knew about it. Harry had obviously not wanted to talk about it so they had left it alone.

Ginny reached out and took Harry's hand, "Harry, tell us what happened that night." She said softly.

Harry looked at all three slowly than sighed, "Crabbe and Goyle Sr. jumped me after practice and knocked me out fast. I woke up tied and gagged with my wand in Narcissa Malfoy's hand. We were alone. We were in some dungeon and I was tied to a wall with shackles. She just stood there for a while, twirling my wand. She talked to me for a long time, about how she had always wanted to meet me, about how I was stupid for not following Voldemort, how a revel was going to start soon and I was…the main attraction. But while she was talking I had discovered a rusty old nail jutting our of the wall right next to my hands. I worked the rope on it until I sawed through. Then when Narcissa turned away for a moment I just…leaped at her. I pinned her to the ground and grabbed my wand out her hand while knocking hers away. I just froze on top of her for a second, when suddenly she spat into my face and said 'you cant do it you little boy' so I just looked down at her and pointed my wand and…" his voice died out as he looked down. "I'd never killed anyone before." He finished softly.

They all sat in silence for a moment, digesting this revelation when Hermione said quietly, "I knew." Harry looked up questioningly but she answered his unspoken question, "I didn't know who, but I knew you had used…Avada Kadavra."

Ron raised an eyebrow, "How did you know that?"

"My wand…it feels different. That's why I never let you touch it…it…it just feels dark now. More powerful, but dark." Harry answered hollowly.

Hermione nodded, "That's right, I picked it up when you were in the hospital wing and I could just tell." She said softly. Harry only nodded.

Ron cleared his throat at the uncomfortable silence that fell upon them. Finally he picked up the forgotten proposal and spoke in a worried tone, "We need to talk to Dumbledore about this. I don't know what Malfoy is up to but with his influence we are going to need serious help to get passed this." They all nodded and silently walked out.

Meanwhile, in the teachers lounge Dumbledore had never seen his faculty look so morose.

McGonagall spoke first, she had always been level headed and first looked at the logical decisions that had to be made. "We will need a separate dorm for married students…a nursery… councilors for the young couples to talk to…" she ticked off the list. All the teachers nodded.

Dumbledore finally spoke deciding to start immediately, "Alright, Flitwick, you and I will start immediate construction of another dorm. I will draw up the plans tonight and we shall start tomorrow. Mia, Ya, You and Poppy will please go and begin the addition of a suitable nursery in the Hospitable Wing. I shall also look into the hiring of a med witch who specializes in pediatrics." Poppy huffed at his, obviously offended that he didn't think her enough, he sighed and continued, "Oh Poppy, its not that I don't believe you have the ability but you must continue to focus on the rest of the children, having another qualified witch will be helpful and reassuring to the new mothers." Poppy nodded and sat back. Dumbledore nodded and continued, "I agree with Minerva that councilors will be a good idea. I shall also look into the hiring of a couple qualified individuals. Are there any other thoughts on the matter?"

The assembled group all looked beaten, as if it were their actual children being pushed into adulthood with no warning. Dumbledore stood up and said, "That is all, I hope to have the dorm and nursery finished by next week." The teachers all filed out and Dumbledore began to slowly walk towards his office, his mind running over plans for the new dorm. He gave the stone gargoyle his password and stepped on the revolving stare. He walked into his office and was brought up short by the people waiting for him. Ronald and Virginia Weasly, and Harry Potter all looking extremely sober. And Hermione Granger, sitting in one oh his chairs, staring blankly ahead.

He crossed to his desk and sat down before asking, "What has happened?"

Hermione, seemingly noticing his presence for the first time looked up and said in a flat voice, "Lucius Malfoy has petitioned for me."

Severus was walking back to his rooms deep in thought. He could not help but wander if Edgar McClaw and Kaine Pewter had something to do with this new law. They certainly had the power. The only thing was that he couldn't figure out was the motive. 'What is in it for Voldemort to force Purebloods and Muggleborn's together?' He had just begun the descent into the dungeons when a breathtaking pain shot through him. He clutched his left fore arm and swore. 'At least I'll find out what the hell this law is about.' He muttered as he did a 360 and walked back into the Great Hall. He didn't need his mask anymore so he just walked to the gates and withdrawing his wand, apperated away.

The world reappeared around him and he found himself in a comfortable sitting room he didn't recognize. It was large and judging by the furniture belonged to someone very wealthy. Voldemort was sitting at a desk looking over papers while Kaine was pouring drinks at a bar in the corner. Severus fell to his knees but Voldemort simply told him to stand and get a drink in a bored tone. Severus was thrown off guard. He was not used to this sort of atmosphere when meeting Voldemort but he supposed that it was simply how the Beloved interacted.

He went to the bar and Kaine smiled and waived him away saying, "Tell me what you want Severus I'll get it for you."

Severus was once again taken aback. From his few prior encounters with Kaine he had always seemed condescending and cold. Apparently Kaine now saw him as an equal. "Bourbon, on the rocks, a '43 if you have it." He said before sitting down in a high-backed leather chair.

"Ah! A man after my own heart! It's all I drink, and yes I do have '43 - it was the best year." He said over his shoulder pouring the drinks.

Another 'pop' sounded from the door way and Severus looked over his shoulder. Lucius had just apperated. He immediately fell to his knees and Voldemort told him to rise without even looking up from the paper he was studding so intently. Lucius went straight to the chair across from Severus and sat down with a big smirk on his face. His eyes didn't have their usual cold and unemotional glaze; they were actually pleased.

"What are you so happy about Lucius?" Severus asked nonchalantly.

Lucius chuckled and said, "So I suppose you haven't heard yet?" Severus shook his head, wondering what had happened. Lucius smiled and continued, "well, lets just wait for the others, it'll be a surprise." Severus lifted an eyebrow but Lucius just got up and went to the bar.

Finally another 'pop' sounded from the door and McClaw appeared. After he was told to rise and had gotten his drink they all settled in and waited for Voldemort to finish.

After a few moments of silence broken only by the clink of ice in glasses, Voldemort finally got up from the desk and sat down in an arm chair.

"My Beloved, today is a day of victory for our cause. Edgar and Kaine you have succeeded in your mission to get the Marriage Law passed and for that you have my gratitude. At the next revel I shall reward you both." The two death eaters nodded their heads and thanked the Dark Lord. Voldemort accepted their thanks and went on, his gaze turning to Lucius. "Am I to understand your endeavors were successful Lucius?"

Lucius smiled and nodded, "Yes my Lord. I sent in the petition and with my influence have insured that she will have to accept."

Voldemort nodded and said, "Well done Lucius, you too have pleased me." Then he noticed Severus' confused look and chuckled. "Ah Severus, forgive me, I have forgotten to explain our plans to you."

Severus bowed his head and said respectfully, "It was not my place to question it my Lord. I would be honored to be involved."

Voldemort smiled approvingly and began to explain. "As you must know by now, the marriage law has been passed. That was entirely due to your fellow Beloved members. You might be wondering what the purpose of the law is and how it will help our cause. The reasoning is simple. It is true that Purebloods are dying out due to too much inbreeding within our circle. And much as I am loath to admit it, we must unify the Wizarding world. I am sure that our ancestors would see the wisdom in this. The law is the first effort in enlarging the wizarding population for the foundation of a completely magical world. When we have had our victory and our enemies are no longer there to hinder us, we will begin an extermination of Muggles." His smile returned at the last sentence and the other men chuckled.

Severus was shocked by two things. First, that Voldemort planned a complete genocide of 80 of the world's population. And second that he had overcome his racism against blood enough to see that pureblood segregation could not continue. It was true Voldemort wanted power more than anything and wasn't blind.

"My Lord, it is a brilliant plan but may I ask what Lucius' involvement has been." Severus asked carefully.

"Ah of course you may Severus. You see, in my continuous efforts to bring Harry Potter and Dumbledore down," He spat out the two names as if they were vile, "I have decided that I need a spy, someone close to them not just professionally like yourself, but personally. I have chosen Hermione Granger to become my spy."

Severus reeled and his eyes got big in shock 'WHAT?'

Voldemort continued, "In that effort I have decided to utilize this wonderful new law. Lucius has petitioned for her and with his influence has insured her acceptance. Once married Lucius will use his influence to turn her to our side."

Severus sat shocked for a moment, his mind working fast. He HAD to find a way out of this. Though he had no particular liking towards the girl (on the contrary he thought her intensely irritating,) he wouldn't subject any woman to Lucius Malfoy. It was a well known fact that Malfoy's sexual appetite was perverse to say the least. 'Think, think, think! What would satisfy Voldemort but get Hermione out of Lucius grasp…that's it!' He reached a conclusion quickly and spoke.

"My Lord, may I offer an opinion?" he said vary carefully.

Voldemort scowled only slightly but nodded for Severus to continue.

"My lord, the plan is a good one. It would be very beneficial to have Granger be your servant. However I do not think that Lucius would be a good candidate for her 'tutor in the dark arts' shall we say." At this Lucius sat up and almost growled. Severus continued quickly, "Not that I do not have the most respect for Lucius' abilities it is only that I know for a fact that Granger loathes him, and his son for that matter. I do not think that she would take any suggestion from Lucius." He stopped waiting for some sign from Voldemort. Lucius looked murderous.

Much to Severus' relief Voldemort nodded, "you are right Severus, I had not thought about this. It does seem likely that she would be driven even further from what I desire of her if she had to deal with someone she hated. But what would be your suggestion that we do?"

Severus smiled and continued, "My Lord, I would suggest allowing me to petition for her. Even though I am her teacher I know that she would choose me over Lucius. Also, she trusts me, thinks I'm a spy for Dumbledore. I have also heard her mention her desire for more magical power and I am sure that I could eventually persuader her to see our way…and, If she were married to me she could live at school and still have daily dealings with both Potter and Dumbledore, something she could not do living with Lucius." He finished and held his breath hoping for the best.

Voldemort sat contemplating the plan. Finally he nodded and smiled. "Good work my son, I am pleased. It will be as you have said. You shall write your petition immediately and get married just as quickly. Lucius' connections will continue to stop any other petition from getting through."

Severus thanked the Dark Lord and they all rose to leave. Severus did not miss the vengeful looks Lucius was shooting him for screwing his plans up but Severus was too elated at his victory to care. Plus, he knew that if Lucius ever wanted to duel he would be the victor. No matter how Lucius boasted, he could not match Severus magically.

Severus apperated back to the gate and walked up to the school, through the doors and up to Dumbledore's office. At the door he heard voices and knocked, At Dumbledore's beckon he entered and came face to face with Potter. Behind him the two Weasleys and Granger herself were sitting there. From Grangers deadened expression he guessed what they were here for. He scowled at Potter who was staring at him, and swept into the office.

Without preamble he stood next to the desk and spoke the Dumbledore. "Headmaster, I have just come from a meeting. I heard about Miss. Granger's situation and the reason behind it. I was able to dissuade the Dark Lord from his original plan and he has accepted my idea."

Dumbledore looked up, a worried look in his eyes. "What did Voldemort decide Severus?"

"That I am to marry Granger."

Note: hope you enjoyed that. I asked for suggestions for couples last chapter….no one suggested any…..so please do that…..

Please review

-Demos


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. JK Rowling does.

Saving Grace

Chapter Seven

Hermione couldn't breath. The world stopped. Her mind was blank, the kind of blank that happens when you tell a child their parents were killed in a car crash. The brain fixates on the statement, unwilling and unable to think past the words. The meaning sinks in slowly. Married to Severus Snape. Hermione would have laughed at how ridiculous it sounded if she didn't know the reality of the situation. Married to Severus Snape. Married. Snape. Mrs. Hermione Snape. Hermione Snape. Snape.

"Hermione!" Ginny broke Hermione's trance

"I'm sorry. What?"

Severus rolled his eyes and continued addressed the Headmaster. "The Dark Lord expects a rapid marriage."

Dumbledore nodded. "Do you have the petition?"

"It should be delivered mome-" A fussy little brown owl tapped at the window. Everyone looked at it for a moment before Snape continued, "well don't just stand there Weasley, let it in." Ron jerked to action. The bird peeped angrily at the red head for making it wait before sweeping over to Severus. The Professor took the parchment and shooed the ball of fluff away. All eyes were on the man in black as he opened the document and scanned it with bored eyes. The muscle under his left eye twitched agitatedly before he grabbed a quill off the Headmaster's desk and signed his name. He held it out to Hermione.

"I'm Sorry. What?" Hermione's eyes were wide and blank.

"Dear spirits the know-it-all has finally gone stupid." Severus snapped derisively

"No really, that's it? That can't be it. There has got to be….another option…" Harry said bewilderedly.

"I'm afraid not Harry…" Dumbledore said softly.

It was around this time that Hermione's brain kicked in again. Everything went cold. Yes. Married. Married to Snape. No other way. She didn't think about it, just accepted it. Her mind didn't race, she didn't imagine the future, didn't think of how it 'could have been.' Her eyes didn't well up in despair. She just went cold. An angry, determined, resolute cold. 'Bare it, just bare it.'

Hermione lifted her eyes and they lit upon the old man. Dumbledore sat, defeated at his desk. And then she realized. 'This is all his fault. He could have beaten this. He practically runs the ministry. He could have done something.' She was staring at Dumbledore as if he had betrayed her. And he had. 'Dumbledore let this happen to me. Its all his fault.'

Dumbledore spoke quietly, "Hermione you have three choices. I would have hoped that other men might have petitioned but Lucius will have stopped that option. So that leaves you to decide between marrying Lucius Malfoy, or Professor Snape. Or you could…" he let the last line go, not wanting to suggest it.

"Or I could what head master?" Hermione asked coldly, knowing what the answer was.

"Or you could leave the magical world." He whispered, not looking at her

'Ha! Yes, that would be the easy way out, but then you would lose a capable minion wouldn't you professor? No, no, I won't leave I'm stronger than that.' She thought caustically. She stood up and walked to the window. Her arms crossed in Snape-like fashion. Everyone was silent as they watched her. She stood looking out at a bird. An eagle that was free, not like her. She was a slave.

"Fuck it, give me the damn contract." She didn't even look back. Snape walked forward with the petition and quill and gave them to her. She nodded once and, splaying the contract up against the window and sighed in neat flowing cursive, Hermione A. Granger. His name was already there, in dark spiky letters, Severus E Snape. The parchment began to roll itself and then with a puff of smoke and a singsong voice saying, "Congratulations!" It disappeared to go back to the ministry.

Ginny rushed forward to console Hermione but Hermione put a hand up, her expression taught and controlled. She turned to Snape and said, "When is the wedding?"

He stood looking down at her for a moment before saying quietly, "Tonight at dusk."

'How romantic.' She turned to Dumbledore and said sarcastically. "Well I suppose I should go get a dress and a ring." She turned to leave, Ginny trailing behind.

Just as she got to the door she turned and opened her mouth to ask a question but Snape simply said, "Traditional." Hermione nodded and walked out her head held high.

The door closed behind her with a loud thump and the four men left in the room were silent for a moment. Ron walked up and stood right in front of Snape. "If you hurt her in anyway. I'll kill you." He said menacingly.

Snape laughed derisively again. "You think you are any threat to me what-so-ever Weasley?" He shook his head and Ron turned a bright red. Ron began to swell with anger and looked like he was going to punch the sneering professor. Severus saw this and decided to diffuse the situation. "Don't worry boy, I may be cruel and heartless but I wont hurt her. I don't know if I can make her happy but I will do my best not to make her miserable."

Ron shrank, letting his breath go. "Well I guess that's all I can ask for"

Severus nodded and then turned to Dumbledore, "If you will excuse me Headmaster there is much I need to attend to. Can you secure a place for the ceremony and do the honor of presiding?" Dumbledore nodded and without another word Snape swept out of the office in a swirl of black robes.

Hermione walked briskly down the revolving stair in to the corridor and down five flights of stairs with Ginny trailing behind her. At the entrance hall she finally slowed and turned to the red head, "Ginny I have no idea where to look for a dress. Can you help me?" Ginny stood shocked for moment before shaking her self and telling Hermione that she would love to help but that they would need to go to Diagon Ally. Hermione nodded and walked out the front doors. They went to the pub in Hogsmede and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. Upon walking into the ally the first shop they passed was a jewelry store so they decided to go in and buy Severus' wedding ring first.

The shop was an old one, with the air of an antique shop. The counters were dusty and dried flowers hung from the rafters. A cat lay on a high shelf, one eye open watching the two girls as its tail flicked back and forth, in time with the tick-tock of the grandfather clock in the corner. There was no salesperson so the two girls walked around the shop for a while looking at various rings. Though there was a wide selection and many were very attractive Hermione had a since of what she was looking for and so she rang the call bell on the counter hoping to get some assistance.

An ancient man dressed in a robe of brown tweed hobbled out from the back. "How may I help you miss?"

Ginny came over to stand beside Hermione as the latter spoke. "I'm engaged and I'm looking for a ring for my fiancé."

The old man shook his head. "How old are you child?" He asked softly.

"17" Hermione said, standing up straight.

"And your man?"

"42."

"What is this world coming to?" He said sadly.

Hermione's expression softened slightly. "He is a good man, don't worry about me. Can you help me find a ring for him?" The man nodded and motioned for them to follow him as she hobbled back into the back room. Ginny and Hermione traded looks but followed the man. He whispered something and some candles flickered into life. In the back room was a desk with some clay pots on it, an open furnace in the wall and three rough wooden chairs. He motioned for the two girls to sit down as he took the desk chair and stoked the fire.

"I have developed a new kind of jewelry making. It's for specialty jewelry, meant for one person. What I do is, link the metals with your thoughts and as you think of the person the ring will be made to match and fit only him."

Hermione looked at Ginny and began to smile, "That sounds perfect."

The old man, whose names it turned out was Isaiah, instructed Ginny to stand farther away so that her thoughts wouldn't interfere and then, after putting the spells in place he back away, his wand raised. "Hermione, when I activate the spell, think about your fiancé, about his spirit and characteristics." Hermione nodded and with a sweep of the wizard's wand the spell was activated and the metals on the table jumped.

Hermione closed her eyes and thought of Severus. At first she thought only of his coldness, his black persona, and his harsh nature. Then she began to think of his intelligence, his nobility, since of duty and honor, his skill, his strength, and above all his sense of protecting others. While she contemplated this a sudden though came to her – he was protecting her, not trying to be cruel. He honestly was just trying to save her. With this thought came a mental image of her, wrapped up in his arms, him hiding her from the darkness around them. She smiled suddenly and opened her eyes.

A ring lay on the table. It was a wide band of silver but dented artfully, so that it had a rough appearance. Hermione reached for it and felt a spell woven around it, pulling out her wand she probed the spell and could tell that it was a protection spell, placed by her own magic, to protect the wearer from minor curses. She smiled, and continued to study the ring. At closer inspection she saw designs etched into the silver in thin almost indistinguishable emerald. She recognized the designs as old runes and drawing on her lessons from 4th year could see the sign for devotion, loyalty, power, honor, and…love.

Hermione's smile widened and she stood up, putting the ring in a pocket as she pulled out money to pay the old man. It gave her much needed assurance to know that she honestly did not hate her fiancé. The old man nodded, understanding somehow and walked the two girls out. Ginny desperately wanted to see the ring but she sensed that it would somehow be inappropriate and so she steered Hermione silently into a wedding boutique to find a dress.

Snape went down into the dungeons, seeking the safe hiding place of his rooms. He abhorred the fact that though his life was going to be disrupted just as much as Hermione's, no one cared about how he felt about the situation. It wasn't like he had any choice either.

Upon entering his living room he sank moodily into one of his dark leather chairs, staring into the fire. But suddenly a though came to him – Hermione was going to be living in his rooms starting that night. He jumped up and looked around, wondering what had to be done. An idea of making another room for the girl flitted across his mind but he dismissed it. 'If we are to be married she must get used to the idea of sleeping with me.'

Then like a meteor another thought struck him completely dumbfounded 'I am going to have sex with Hermione Granger.' The thought had honestly never crossed his mind as to the duties he would have to perform as husband. 'I have to get her pregnant.' He suddenly understood everyone's increased apprehension on Hermione's behalf. But then his pride caught up. 'Did they think I was going to rape her? I know my way around a woman!' He thought angrily.

And so he did. Throughout Snape's life he had often discovered that many women were drawn to that dark, over powering, 'bad' looking man. When he desired it he rarely had trouble finding women to satisfy him. Lately he had been with women less and less though. 'Once you have to rape four women in one night every month you tend to want to let the rest be.' He thought bitterly.

Snape shook his head to dismiss these thoughts. There was much to be done. 'First and foremost, contact the Dark Lord and tell him you have succeeds, then going to the family vault and get mothers ring for Hermione…'

It was almost dusk. Hermione sat at her boudoir in her head girl's room looking at her reflection in the glass. Ginny was behind her brushing her curls down her back. 'Well, I must say, Wizard weddings are a hell of a lot easier than muggle ones.' Hermione thought idly.

Traditional Wizard weddings were as opposite from muggle weddings as the two poles. While muggles have huge gatherings, and flowers and decorations, and are most often in churches; Wizard weddings are extremely private affairs meant to signify that it is a private joining of souls and power, not meant to be shared with the world. There are no decorations, not wanting to hide the true meaning of the union. They are held outside, in a forest clearing with stones placed on the ground to serve as pathways and an alter. The two being wed do not wear any ornamentation what so ever, not jewelry, makeup, hair ribbons, or even fancy clothes. The men wear nothing but white linen slacks and the women a flowing robe of white. Neither is supposed to wear under garments.

So that left Hermione, wearing a simple gown of white and her mass of curls untamed flowing down her back. Ginny stepped back and said softly, "Wow Hermione, you look like an angel."

Hermione sat and studied her self for a moment. She had grown into a beautiful young woman. She had feminine curves and even though she was only 5'5 her personality and way of carrying her self made her seem bigger. Her hair was no longer bushy but had matured to thick rich curls. She had big brown eyes with long lashes, high cheekbones and full lips. The only thing that saved her from being a classic beauty was her nose; the arch was just a bit overly strong.

"Thanks Gin. I do prefer this much more to the frills and lace of Muggle weddings." Ginny nodded but had no idea what frills and lace Hermione was talking about.

"Hermione! I just thought, your parents! Shouldn't you tell them?" Ginny said worriedly.

"Oh, I don't think I want to handle telling them just now…" she said softly, looking down, "There in America on a business trip/vacation thing for several months anyway."

Ginny nodded. Just then a knock came at the door. Hermione stood, her robe flowing about her and Ginny went to open the door. Professor McGonagall walked in briskly and went straight to hug Hermione.

"Oh my poor, poor child. Albus had just told me and I can't even believe it, oh you poor soul. I can't believe this foolish law!" McGonagall said tearfully. Hermione stood stiffly under these ministrations.

She gently pried the Professor off of her and handed her a handkerchief. "Its fine Professor, honestly, I'm alright."

McGonagall sniffed loudly, "That good my child, be strong, see the positive. Oh, Severus isn't really all bad. He is an honorable man; he will do well by you. And don't worry about…don't worry about tonight…" She faded off.

"What's tonight?" asked Hermione truly puzzled.

"Well, you must lay with him…" McGonagall said softly

Hermione was thrown back. She had completely forgotten the rules of the law. 'I have to have sex with SNAPE!' Hermione thought shocked. She desperately tried to find a loophole. "No, professor, we have a week!" She said quickly

"No, my child, you don't. It's Saturday, and that is the last day of this week and since you and Severus were married in this week the rule applies. You and him must…sleep together tonight."

Hermione pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes trying to block out this information. 'I don't want to think about this, just get married, deal with it all later!' She thought desperately. "Alright, Professor, I can deal with that, but for now it is almost time, can you lead me to the ceremony?"

McGonagall nodded and stood up from the bed with a loud sniff. She walked out and Hermione followed after a quick goodbye to Ginny.

McGonagall walked like a soldier marching in to war. Her head held high, as if trying to stand up to the world that was punishing her star student. Hermione walked slowly, savoring her last walk through Hogwarts as Miss Granger. McGonagall led her out the front doors, down the sloping lawns, and into the forbidden forest. Hermione didn't even ask where they were going; she didn't really care overly much. They stopped outside of a clearing and McGonagall turned to Hermione.

"This is where I leave you child. I wish you the utmost happiness." With another sniff and a fierce hug she turned and walked away, leaving Hermione.

Hermione looked into the clearing. There was a stone passageway that ran from her end of the meadow straight across to the other side. She supposed that is where Snape came from and they converged in the middle where a stone alter had been set up. Dumbledore was already there, looking up into the night sky.

Hermione looked up and saw the most beautiful night sky she had ever seen. The stars filled up the sky, twinkling and sparkling at her. The moon was bright beacon of light. For a moment, she forgot. She forgot the world around her, the law, the man, the future, everything. For a moment she was just a soul, underneath a vast expanse of diamond-studded black. And for that moment she was happy. The feeling of pure peace and joy swam through her body. She felt so calm, underneath that beautiful vastness.

She let her eyes fall and they connected with two dark brown ones. The feeling of calm joy intensified. The eyes held her. They called to her. She began to walk forward, her bare feet making no noise against cool stone. The moonlight shining on her face. She walked steadily; drawing closer and closer, and then, they met. She didn't turn away.

Neither blinked, both were held by a connection so strong that nothing else in the world mattered. Words were spoken over them but neither noticed. The wind blew and the crickets chirped but the only thing the two people heard was each other's breath, and then heartbeat. It seemed like an eternity, Hermione was losing herself in those eyes. She was diving into them, searching the soul behind them. And she felt him do the same.

She felt his hand touch hers and a cool band slip onto her finger. She felt herself doing the same to him.

Then, when each was completely lost in the other so that they were one in soul, they connected. Hermione was lost in a new sensation, soft lips caressing hers. His lips over came her, devouring her in body as his eyes had done to her spirit. And for a moment they were one body, one soul underneath the heavens.

Suddenly a bright flash of light and a loud snap broke the trance like a fright train on a calm night. The spell was broken and both came back to reality. Both jumped back as if scalded and looked around wildly, not knowing where they were.

"Well congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Snape! That was a lovely ceremony, if you guys will just sign this photograph that will be all the documentation the Ministry needs!" A fat balding man said. Both looked at him bewildered and it took them a moment to recover.

'Oh, the ministry official…where did he come from?' Thought Hermione dazedly. She felt her hand drop, and then realized that she had been holding hands with Snape. Snape took the photograph from the man silently and she watched him as he gazed at it, his eyes kinder than she had ever seen. He took the quill the man provided and signed at the bottom, then handed both to Hermione.

Hermione looked down at the photograph and her breath caught in her chest. It was a magical photograph so naturally the people moved. She watched as Snape kissed her again and again. The wind was blowing her hair and dress about her. Snape's hand was holding her neck while her was curled in his hair. It was glorious.

Hermione took the pen and with a steady hand and no hesitation signed her name, Hermione G. Snape.

The man took the picture and quill and with a small bow, walked out of the clearing in the direction of the gates. Hermione and Severus stood for a moment, each completely unsure of what to do. Then Dumbledore strode up, the twinkle back in his eye and a satisfied smile on his face. "My children, I am honored that you allowed me to witness that. I wish you a…long…and happy marriage." With that he strode off, leaving the two newly weds.

They watched him disappear into the woods and didn't say anything until his footsteps could no longer be heard. Finally Snape broke the silence. "Hermione…"

"Yes Severus?" she said looking up at him.

"Well, shall we go?" She nodded and turned to follow Dumbledore. His hand caught her arm. "Oh well, we can apperate…" He said slowly. She nodded, understanding and stood waiting for him to move.

He crossed to where he had stood before the ceremony and picked his wand off the ground. He walked back to her and lifted his arm in invitation. She understood and stepped up to him. It was at this point that she became conscious for the first time that he didn't have a shirt on, just linen pants.

She pressed her self up against his chest, one hand splayed on his stomach, the other on his shoulder. She felt the muscles move as he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She felt her heart flutter at the feel of his bare skin and a blush crept up to her face

With a word and a loud crack the world spun around her. She clung tightly to Severus and he held her even closer. When she felt the world begin to slow she didn't let go. Her eyes were shut tightly and she held her breath, her faced pressed into the middle of his chest. Once they had come to a complete stop she felt his whisper against her ear, "Hermione, are you alright?"

She jumped back and nodded, then looked around. They were in the tiny stone room. Severus strode confidently through one of the walls and led her through his bathroom and into the living room. An inviting fire crackled merrily and Hermione's mind was put to ease. She felt Severus steered her to the love seat and she sat down, him beside her, both watching the fire, transfixed for a moment.

Hermione saw something flash in the corner of her eye. She looked down and saw the firelight reflecting off the ring on her finger. She then realized what ring it was and what it signified. She held it up and studied it. It was obviously old, a family heirloom. It was a thin silver band with large diamond in the middle, set in a tiny emerald snake. Hermione felt like a true Snape. She looked up to see Severus studying his own ring.

He was twirling it around his finger and running his fingers over the dented metal. A smile came to his lips and when their eyes met both new the other approved.

He stood up and offered his hand. She took it and was brought up close to him. He let his hand fall to rest on her lower back he whispered into her ear, "Don't be afraid." He stepped aside and walked her across the room and into his bedroom. The candles were lit and a peaceful ambiance was present. The bed looked inviting with soft dark green sheets. He stopped her in the middle of the room and she turned to him…

Note: a cliffhanger of the worst sort. I made this a long chapter because I am going on vacation next week. However, if I get A LOT of reviews I might be persuaded to give you the lemon before I go. So review! On a different note I am looking for a Beta, any one interested please let me know. Hope you enjoyed that, once again, please review!

- Demos


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. JK Rowling does

Note: chapter contains lemon

Saving Grace

Chapter eight

He caught her chin with his fingers and tipped it up as he lent forward to kiss her. But his lips connected with her cheek as she turned away and stepped back.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…nervous". Her eyes were fixed on the carpet and her hands were twisting in anxiety. Severus sighed, 'She isn't going to make this easy is she?' He thought exasperatedly.

"It's fine, I understand…umm how about a drink?" He said, his eyes lighting on his small assortment of liquor on a table in the corner. Hermione nodded quickly and walked to the two high backed chairs that faced each other over a chess set. Severus shook his head and walked to the bar. "Do you have a preference?" He asked over his shoulder as he poured a strong dose of bourbon in his own glass.

"Oh, yes, brandy if you have it please." She said quietly playing with the ornate chess pieces. He nodded and poured her a large tumbler. He turned and sat down across from her handing her the glass. She took it and he watched smirking as she shot back a large gulp.

Normally he would have had a moral problem with getting a woman drunk before bedding her but in this case he decided it would almost be preferable if she were drunk. 'Deal with the emotions tomorrow, just get it over with tonight.'

"Do you play chess Hermione?" He asked after taking a sensible sip of his own drink. She nodded and so a silent but ferocious game of chess ensued. After each move Hermione took another gulp of her drink and in four moves it was gone. Severus was impressed at her ability, she was actually giving him a fair fight, not good enough to provide a real challenge but still, better than most.

After he had thwarted her third attempt at checkmate he noticed her shifting uncomfortably and he looked up. She was bracing herself up against the back of the chair, her knuckles white where she clenched the arms. She was flushed and sweating, breathing heavily and kept shifting positions crossing and re-crossing her legs.

"Hermione, are you alright?" He asked bewildered.

She let out a soft whimper and said in a husky, scratchy voice, "Ohhh, I'm…I'm..fi-fine"

"No you aren't! What is wrong?" He demanded standing up and pressing the back of his hand to her forehead.

The second his hand touched her she jerked and let out a moan. Severus stepped back in shock and watched as she began to actually writhe in the chair. 'What is going on! Sensitivity, increased body temperature, panting…oh no!' An idea struck him like a lightning bolt and he practically leapt to the bar. He grabbed the decanter of brandy, unstopped it and poured a small glass. He dipped his finger in the liquid and the second he touched it to his tongue he jerked back. Someone had put the most powerful aphrodisiac potion known into the drink.

He was familiar with the potion and knew that it made the drinker so aroused that it was almost painful if left un-satiated. He was actually shocked that she had lasted 20 minutes before losing control.

He was suddenly brought back from his musings by a soft whimpered plea, "Please Severus…please…oh Gods what is wrong with me…" He looked over at her and she was twisting her head back and forth, every muscle tensed, a tear of frustration coursing down her cheek.

Severus knew that explanations would have to wait, only one thing would work so he walked steadily over to her and jerked her out of the chair, crushing his lips to hers. She immediately jumped on him. Her mouth was savage; her legs wrapped around his hips her hands running over every bit of skin she could reach. Severus was almost thrown back by her sheer exuberance but then it all started to really turn him on. She was going at him with absolutely no abandon, responding loudly to his every touch and he responded enthusiastically.

He turned around and carried her to the bed still kissing frantically, their tongues battling for dominance. He dropped her on the bed unceremoniously but she couldn't care less. He grabbed the bottom of her gown and ripped it up over her head leaving her completely nude in all of her heated magnificence. He would have enjoyed just studying her for a while but she was too anxious. She grabbed at his hips and pushed his drawstring linen pants down, down, revealing him fully. She moaned just at the site of him.

He smirked, liking the feeling of having a woman completely falling over herself for him even if she couldn't help it. She grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the bed as she scooted back and laid back against the pillows.

But Severus, revealing his inner cruelty, decided to play with her, now that he had her in this position and probably would never again. He pulled back and grabbed his wand from the floor. He summoned straps and before Hermione could move her hands were tied to the head bored. She whimpered and he sat at the end of the bed just out of reach.

"Severus PLEASE. OH GODS I need you so badly. Please Severus I'll do anything! Anything!!" Severus Snape was kinky enough to thoroughly enjoy having a woman tied and begging for him.

"What exactly do you want me to do Hermione?" He asked silkily

"Touch me, oh touch me please." She was crying in frustration and out of need for release.

Her plea was too much for Severus and he practically dived on top of her. He buried his face in her breasts and while licking them all over his hand went straight to her dripping center. She was already so sexually charged that the instant his fingers touched her she was thrown over the edge. She screamed his name and Severus just smiled knowing that her appetite wouldn't nearly be satiated yet.

Sure enough after only a few moments she was writhing again. His long fingers went to work. He felt her hymen and the thrill of her virginity overcame him. He managed to slip a second finger into her but it was a tight fit and the second he did she convulsed again. She screamed out his name and as she slowly drifted back he pulled back from her completely.

He sat watching her slowly come back from euphoria and start to writhe in need again. He smiled and looked down at her, her hair splayed over his pillows, her hands tied, her legs spread wide and her body highlighted with a beautiful blush and a glistening of sweat.

"What would you like me to do now Hermione?" He said as his own need catching up with hers.

"Please…please…" She could only whimper

"Please what, Hermione?" He smirked

"Take me! Oh Gods take me please"

He moved on top of her, resting his wait on his hands, then positioned himself at her entrance. He was above average size for most men and new that his size coupled with her tightness would make this painful but he knew that in her condition every thing would be pleasurable. So with that thought he pushed himself into her fully, in one slow thrust. He had covered his mouth with hers and felt her scream of fulfillment. He waited, muscles straining, for her to get used to him and when he felt her bucking her hips against him he knew she was.

He set up a slow pace teasing her, holding her hips in place so she was powerless. She moaned loudly whimpering incoherently and although Severus was enjoying it just as much as she was he had always been a silent lover, too wrapped up in the erotica of it all to waste breath on noise. He felt her shudder around him as she climaxed again.

Slowly he sped up, losing himself and his control to the vixen beneath him. He let her hips go and she jerked against him letting him in deeper and deeper with every thrust. They rocked the bed, Hermione legs wrapped around Severus' waist as his body slammed into hers. As both felt their climaxes near their thrusts became frantic, no control whatsoever, just wild abandon. And then with the deepest thrust yet both exploded in the sensation. Hermione saw fireworks as Severus spilled his seed and collapsed on top of her.

They lay gasping for air for a long time, Hermione finally satiated and both exhausted. Hermione just lay staring at the canopy and Severus had no idea what was going through the girl's head and he didn't even want to think about it right now. All he wanted was to hold on to the bliss they had shared and not think about the future.

He took his wand, released her from her bonds, got up and went to the bathroom. He brought back a warm damp towel and cleaned Hermione, who was, he supposed, too in shock to do anything other than lie there and stair. After cleaning himself he crawled back in to bed and pulled Hermione into his chest. She didn't say anything and as he turned off the light with a word he whispered into her hair, "Don't worry, we will think about it tomorrow…my wife."

Note: hope it was all you wanted and more. Please review. And sorry, but no updates all next week.

-Demos


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. JK Rowling does.

Note: I got a beta, much thanks to GeminiScorp

Saving Grace

Chapter 9

Hermione awoke from an almost comatose state to such a deep burning pain that she was immediately astounded she had slept at all. At first she thought only of the pain emanating from her lower abdomen but in a split second her mind caught up with her and the memories of the night before flashed like lightning in her mind. She remembered the all consuming nameless need that had caused her to writhe in her chair, then suddenly throw herself at Snape. She could practically feel his touch, his lips on her skin, his hot body on top of her as he…

Hermione couldn't breath, she could feel his body next to hers and she was suddenly afraid. Her mind searched for an explanation for the night before; what had caused her to become so sexually charged? 'Think Hermione think, when did it start? While I was playing chess. What else were you doing? Drinking! Oh Gods he put something in my drink.' Suddenly it all made sense; of course he would try something like that! He was a dirty Slytherin and a potions master at that. He put something in the drink to make her act like that. 'That sick bastard! First he poisons me, then he ties me down and rapes me!'

Hermione suddenly felt so used. She was ashamed of her behavior, and was angry at him for making her lose her virginity like that. 'It was supposed to be special…not…not animal sex.' She whimpered not only from the tears streaking down her face and onto the silk green pillow but also from the pain that was getting worse. 'He didn't even try to be gentle…I'm married to a manipulative monster…and I had thought…he had acted so nice last night before... but it had all been a hoax.'

Hermione couldn't stand to lie next to him any longer so she slowly slid out of bed choking back sobs and shuffled to the bathroom. She felt dirty, so she turned to the huge sunken marble tub and turned the water on to a scalding temperature. She got in, not allowing herself to become acclimated and relished the burning sensation. 'Burn away his touch,' she thought. She grabbed a coarse bath brush and with a bar of soap proceeded to scrub herself raw. She sobbed quietly as she scrubbed and scrubbed until her whole body was red. Then she just sat in the slowing cooling water, curled into a ball, hugging her knees and sobbing.

That was how Severus found her.

Severus was usually an extremely light sleeper after a lifetime of constantly being on his guard but after last night he had fallen into a deep sleep. He woke slowly, finally opening his eyes and realizing Hermione had gone, 'She is not going to be happy,' he thought with a sigh. But Severus was confident that after he explained about the potion she would understand.

He got out of bed, noticing his muscles were exhausted from their 'exercise' last night and put on a pair of pajama bottoms and a shirt. He saw the bathroom light on and went to the door. He knocked but got no answer. He thought he heard something within so he turned the knob and entered. Waves of heat rolled over him; the bathroom was filled with steam. His eyes locked on Hermione immediately. She was still sobbing and he could tell by her reddened skin that she had scrubbed herself raw.

"Hermione, are you alright?" he asked stepping closer to the tub.

"GET OUT YOU SON OF A BITCH! JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" She looked up at him, eyes wide and crazed and jumped up out of the water.

"What?" Severus stepped back, shocked.

"YOU ALREADY RAPED ME WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?" She screamed lunging at him. She knocked him up against the wall and started raining punches on him wherever she could reach. She got one good one to his nose before he grabbed her flailing arms, turned her and pinned her to the wall.

"Hermione! What in the hell are you talking about?" he yelled as she twisted and turned trying in vain to break his iron grip.

"You know you bastard, you put some potion in my drink last night to make me act like a…a…whore! You hurt me for your own sick fantasies! That was my WEDDING NIGHT and you didn't even care. You just wanted to make it as easy for you as possible!" she stopped flailing and settled for giving him the most murderous glare she could muster.

Severus was so shocked he let her go and stepped back. Hermione immediately grabbed a towel from the rack beside her and wrapped herself up.

"Hermione, believe me, I did not put that aphrodisiac potion into your brandy."

"Yeah right! Then who the hell did?"

Snape slumped and shook his head, "I don't know, but please believe me when I tell you that I did not."

Hermione still didn't believe him, "Oh, but you certainly enjoyed the benefits. You went at me like an animal!"

Severus looked away as a wave of shame washed over him. She was right. "I will not lie and say I did not enjoy last night Hermione. But in your state it was all that I could have done to help you. The potion that you consumed would have driven you to insanity if your desire had not been satiated." She didn't respond and he knew she still didn't believe him. "Fine! You require proof? Follow me." And he stormed out not waiting to see if she followed. He understood her doubt but for his mission to succeed he had to have her utmost trust.

He walked into his private lab and ran his finger down the middle of the smallest cabinet unlocking it and pulled out two small vials, one filled with a completely clear liquid, the other completely black.

"Do you know what these are?" He asked. She only nodded. "Veritaserum and its antidote. I shall drink this and you may ask me if I drugged you, but you may only ask me that." He explained as he unstopped the clear vial and took a small sip, his eyes closed. When he opened them they had a wide-eyed, glassy appearance.

"Did you put an aphrodisiac potion into my drink last night?" Hermione asked but she had lost her vengeful fire.

Because he had been willing to take the potion she knew he was telling the truth, so she was not surprised when his hollow voice said flatly, "No, I did not." Hermione nodded satisfied and unstopped the antidote for him. Though she was tempted to ask him more, this surely being a once in a lifetime chance, she knew he would never forgive her if she did and after the pensive experience she wasn't sure she even wanted to know his secrets anymore. She held the vial to his lips and after one swallow he shook his head and his gaze refocused. "Do you believe me now?" he asked scathingly.

She nodded and her face fell. Tears leaked out of her eyes again and she sat down, crying on his work station. Severus softened and though he had never consoled a person in his life he went to her and pulled her into his arms. She cried onto his shoulder and mumbled incoherently.

After a few moments she straightened, her tears reduced to sniffles. "I'm so sorry; I don't even know why I am crying. This is all just so…weird." She knew weird wasn't quite the right adjective but that was all her dazed mind could come up with.

Severus sat back and stared at his hands. "I know. I understand just how different and hard this will be but we have to accept it. I know love will probably never enter our marriage but I hope for a relationship of trust…and friendship. Despite any and all rumors you may have heard about my conduct with women, I am not a cruel man in this matter…I won't hurt you Hermione, at least not deliberately." He looked up to see her smiling at him and he smirked slightly.

"Thank you Prof…" Severus quirked an eye brow and frowned, " I mean …Severus. That was exactly what I needed to hear." Severus nodded with satisfaction and watched as Hermione slid around on her stool to stand up. Noticing her wince he immediately jumped to his feet.

"Oh! I should have given this to you much earlier, I apologize Hermione." He grabbed a vial filled with a watery lilac potion off his desk. "I made this for you, it's a pain potion meant specifically for a woman's…first time." Hermione took the vial and thanked him smiling at his thoughtfulness. She unstopped it and drank it all in one gulp enjoying the sudden rush of warmth through her body. "You need to eat after taking that, breakfast should be set up in the breakfast room by now. I'm going to take a shower; I'll join you in a moment."

Hermione stopped mid-nod, "Wait, all of my clothes are still up in my rooms…"

"Your clothes arrived during the ceremony and a house elf put them in my wardrobe. You can go and collect the rest of your belongings later today." She nodded and he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Hermione headed over to the huge ornate mahogany wardrobe that was a good foot taller than she was and opened both doors. Unsurprisingly, 'his' side of the closet was almost completely black. She smirked to herself, 'How predictable, I almost wish he had a bright yellow tuxedo hidden in there somewhere.' She laughed to herself and pulled out a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. She had expected his rooms to be cold but they were surprisingly comfortable.

She ate breakfast at the bay window, watching the clouds reflected on the lake and the giant Squid swimmingly lazily in the bright sunlight. Severus came in, hair still wet, wearing black trousers and a white shirt. Not speaking he sat down, opened the Daily Prophet lying on the table and read while eating. Hermione just sat and enjoyed the

sun and view for a moment, knowing that it would soon be gone what with winter fast approaching.

She had dazed out when a sharp tapping on the window right by her head made her fall back off the ledge and scream. Severus jumped up, "Hermione! Are you alright?"

"Yes! Just startled, ugh, get the mail" she sat up slowly, nursing nothing but a bruised ego. He opened the window and a huge black owl flew in.

"Ah, Nacroi, here to give me congratulations from my dear friend Lucius eh?" The bird just stood regally holding out its leg and not moving a feather. Snape untied the sealed parchment and the bird lifted gracefully and flew off with perfect poise.

"So that was the Malfoy's owl?" Hermione asked.

"Yes…they've invited us for dinner tonight"

"What? No! I am not going to that…to that…horrid man's house and pretending like we're all friends."

"Hermione we must, this is a test that both you and I must pass"

"What are you talking about?"

"Hermione…There was a reason behind Voldomort's desire to have you married to a high ranking death eater, other than just cruelty."

"There was?" Hermione asked alarmed.

"Yes…" and Severus explained Voldomort's plan to an amazed Hermione.

"So, you're telling me that his plan is for you to manipulate me and slowly turn me to the dark side so that I will spy on Harry and Dumbledore?"

"Yes, and I have discussed this with the Headmaster and we both feel that it would be invaluable to the Order if you…"

"If I'd what?"

"Played along and became a double agent like myself." He finished quickly, not knowing what her reaction would be.

Severus received a huge shock.

"Really!!! Finally! I've been waiting for this chance, yes, yes, yes I'll do it. I've wanted to be a spy for the Order since fifth year!"

"Hermione! This is not some game, this will be dangerous. Extremely so. You will be forced to witness and participate in many dark rituals if we are to make the Dark Lord believe our ruse. Hermione, you do not know many of the activities that the inner circle participates in…" he said in a low growl.

Hermione only nodded, "I know it will be hard but I can do it. I promise I'll do anything."

Severus shook his head knowing that Hermione had absolutely no idea of what she was getting into.

She spent the next three hours walking back and forth from her Head Girl dorm transporting her belongings. During her second trip Ron and Harry spotted her and sprinted up the staircase to where she struggled with a rather large box of books.

"Hermione! Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Ron asked obviously checking her over for any apparent signs of abuse as Harry took the box from her.

Hermione sighed in exasperation but guessed that this would be the typical reaction to her marriage. "No, he didn't hurt me, I'm fine, everything is fine." She smiled reassuringly. Both boys looked skeptical. She held up her right hand, "Scouts honor." Harry grinned but Ron, having no idea what a scout was just frowned.

Harry coughed, "Well…how was…you know…"

Hermione blushed a deep crimson, "I am not telling you about Severus' and my sex life," she stood straight, willing her blush to recede.

Ron shuddered. "Oh, you and that greasy git in bed…and you calling him Severus. Oh this is foul."

Hermione swatted his shoulder none too lightly, "Shut up Ron, that's my husband you're talking about and he really isn't that bad. Now, are you going to help me with all this stuff or not?"

They walked down to the dungeons and Hermione touched open the door. Severus had added her touch as a key through the wards after she had stood knocking for 10 minutes after her first trip. Ron and Harry walked in cautiously.

"Oh stop it, it's not like he is going to pop out from somewhere and curse you," she scolded.

"Who says?" A silky dangerous voice asked from the doorway. Ron and Harry jumped. "Potter, Weasley, here to check for whips and hooks?" He asked scathingly.

Hermione jumped in before they could reply, "No Severus they were helping with my belongings, and wanted to give us their congratulations…right boys?"

Ron nodded but Harry only looked murderously at Snape. Snape nodded smirking and retreated to his office. The boys put down their boxes and waited till they were out in the corridor before letting out a stream of curses.

"Now both of you just shut up!" They did so immediately, not used to this tone from Hermione.

"I know this is a difficult situation but I won't have you insulting him around me. I think it would be best if we never mentioned my husband while with each other, fair?" They nodded miserably and there was a minute of awkward silence before Hermione decided that although she loathed it, she would rather have them happily talking about Quidditch than not talking at all.

So for many more trips they chatted amiably about the team's chances this year. Ron was captain and Harry complained that he was worse than Angelina and Wood combined.

They kept their conversation light and trivial, all three determined not to think about the marriage law…at least for a few hours. They all knew the boys would be facing their own marriages soon, but for the time being it was better and easier not to think about it.

They were descending the dungeon stairs for the last time with Hermione carrying a hissing Crookshanks in his basket, when the one person the boys hated even more than Snape came skulking up to greet them.

"Hello Potter, Weasley…Mrs. Snape," Malfoy sneered.

"Go away Malfoy," Ron and Harry said, but Hermione stayed silent.

Draco ignored them and focused on Hermione, "Congratulations on your nuptials Mrs. Snape, I'm sure last night was the happiest of your life!" He cackled.

Hermione held up a hand to quiet the boys as she smiled sweetly, "Yes it was, and thank you for your thoughts, I'm sure I will be seeing you tonight at dinner Draco." She walked briskly away wondering if the ferret was to thank for the potion in her drink last night. Ron and Harry had to run to catch up with her as stalked away.

"What do you mean you'll be seeing him at dinner?" Harry asked worriedly.

"The Malfoys have invited Severus and me to dinner." Before the boys could even begin to exclaim how awful it was she cut them off. "Look, if I let Lucius know how much I hate him he will continue to torment me. Severus and I need to show a united front when dealing with the Malfoys." Harry and Ron look unconvinced but after a quick shared glance they kept their silence.

Once they had dropped off the last of their boxes and Crookshanks had run off to hide, Hermione bid Ron and Harry good bye and went to unpack. While she was gone Severus had added an identical desk and bookcase to his office for her and had rearranged some of his things to make room for hers. She did not have much, never really being into decorating and it only took a short while to settle in.

When she had finished it was five o'clock and Severus informed her that they would be leaving in an hour and a half. He handed her a money bag and told her to go and purchase something appropriate to wear that evening – "And please, I beg you, nothing pink or frilly."

Hermione relished the perks of being a teacher's wife (and of being Severus' wife in particular) as she apperated from the stone room straight to Diagon Alley. She sighed happily as she found herself out in the world buying a fashionable gown with money Severus has given her. She did not take long to shop, after a half hour she was done and went back home to show her new husband. It was a sumptuous deep green color, made of silk and flowing, it hugged all of her curves in just the right places with a revealing neck line. It fell around her like a Greek goddess' toga. Snape's eyes went wide at the sight of her. She had also found a long flowing robe of a darker color and thicker material to keep her warm.

"You look beautiful Hermione, that is perfect," and for some reason that complement meant more to her than any other before.

She had pulled some of her hair up in a crown like way on the top of her head but left most of it down. She put on a little make-up having never used much so her natural beauty shone through. Severus appeared in a beautiful black suit with a robe to match. She stood to leave but Severus grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Hermione, I thought you would like to wear these." He pulled out a velvet case. Hermione opened it and gasped. Inside laid a beautiful diamond necklace shaped like a snake and pair of earrings. It looked like a dazzling white serpent coiled around her neck, its head coming to a rest between her breasts. The earrings were similar in style and just as stunning.

"Severus, they're beautiful, thank you for letting me wear them." She said, sincerely touched by his thoughtfulness.

"They were my mother's, and now they are yours, they have been passed down the Snape line for a hundred years." Hermione nodded understanding the significance and smiled, truly feeling like a wife. He took her arm and led her to his hidden apperation chamber. He held open his arms and she stepped into his embrace. With a pop she felt the world spin and after a moment felt her feet settle on cobble stone. She opened her eyes to realize she was standing in the middle of a circular driveway in front of an enormous mansion. It was dark grey and intimidating with the words Malfoy Manor written across the mantle.

Hermione straightened her spine and took Severus' arm, "Shall we?"

Note: Thanks once again to my beta. Readers, please review, it only takes a moment and is the only payment us writers get. Long reviews are especially appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. JK Rowling does

Saving Grace

Chapter 10

...Hermione straightened her spine and took Severus' arm, "Shall we?"

The encroaching English fog muffled the crunch of the gravel under their shoes.

Hermione felt full of nervous energy tainted with fear. This was the first step and she knew it.

"Remember Hermione, you need to be yourself but any display of fascination with anything dark would be helpful. Also, they should think that you're starting to fall in love with me." Severus said seriously.

Hermione nodded somberly.

At the door they were faced with an extremely ornate silver door knocker made of two snakes entwined to form the letter M.

"How unexpected," Hermione said sarcastically. Severus just smirked and knocked brusquely. The door opened immediately and a house elf ushered them in. Hermione could not tell the gender from physical appearance alone but she guessed this was a he. He was dressed in the traditional monogrammed pillowcase but it was clean, as was the tea cozy that was stretched over his large head.

He bowed low, ushering them in. Severus strode in, knocking the house elf back a step. Hermione was appalled, her SPEW conviction quickly rising to the surface, but realized quickly that tonight she and Severus were two different people. He was the cold hearted Death Eater and she was a young power-hungry witch that was falling in love her dark potions professor. 'Well, I must say this will be a bit easier for him.'

Severus turned and removed her cloak not breaking out of character and after taking off his own, draped them rudely over the head of the house elf. 'Well, I think he's over playing this a bit, I'll have to talk to him about it later,' she made a mental note to herself.

"Are you planning on telling your master we are here Rode, or must I call him myself?" Severus sneered.

The house elf squeaked, bowed even lower and scurried away saying, "Yes Master Snape, Rode is sorry Master Snape, only a moment Master Snape."

Hermione was disgusted but held it in. She took her husband's arm and studied the hall, not failing to notice his iron grip on her hand.

The foyer was grand enough but ostentatiously so. Hermione almost laughed it was so stereotypical. She could have guessed about each and every decorating item; the green and silver everywhere, the cold atmosphere, and the obligatory trophy case of assorted awards given to various Malfoy's.

The walls were a dark green with white borders. An impressive double staircase curved up to the next level, the banisters carved into large ornate silver pythons. A huge crystal chandelier hung overhead but did little to brighten the room. There was a large circular oak table trimmed in silver with snakes for legs and across from the table she could see doors leading to a ball room and sitting room.

"Well I think it's positively charming, don't you Severus?" She said, unable to control herself. He scowled at her and she barely suppressed a giggle.

Before he could reply Malfoy Senior rounded the corner upstairs and descended towards them with Draco right behind. Lucius smirked with evil eyes and Draco looked oddly nervous, his normal cocky air lost. Both wizards were gazing intently at Hermione. She clutched tighter to Severus as he quickly bent towards her under the pretext of checking his watch and whispered hurriedly, "Let them kiss you."

Before she could even begin to react the real snakes were upon them.

Lucius' smirk widened. "Ah, the happy couple, I'm so pleased you could tear yourselves away from the bedroom to join us for dinner."

The Snapes scowled.

Malfoy laughed and bowed slightly, "Forgive me. Good Evening Mrs. Snape." He bent forward and pressed his lips to hers. Hermione went wide-eyed in disgust and simply stood there; suddenly his tongue slipped out and slid along her lips briefly before he stepped back. Hermione almost gagged; it took every ounce of her self-control to not wipe her mouth. As Lucius turned to shake Severus' hand, Draco came closer. Hermione stiffened.

"Good Evening Hermione." The evil git of that afternoon had been replaced with a soft spoken and handsome young man. He gently placed his lips on hers, moving them ever so slightly, teasing. Hermione was shocked; this was gentle, almost sweet. She caught herself, 'you're kissing the Ferret!' and she stiffened immediately. Draco pulled away slowly and turned to greet Severus but Hermione was completely thrown, 'What was going on? What did their kisses mean?' She surmised that kissing on the lips was either a high-class wizarding custom or a Death Eater thing. Lucius had kissed her like she would have expected him to, overbearing and disgusting, but Draco's kiss…that had been different…she had almost kissed him back.

Lucius gestured to the door on the right, "If you will, we can have drinks in the parlor." Severus followed him and Draco held out his arm for Hermione to take. She did so tentatively. He simply smiled at her and began to guide her forward. His smile was a completely different one than Hermione was used to. It was a nice smile, not even a hint of a smirk, but a genuine smile. It completely transformed his face. For the first time since Hermione had known him he didn't look pompous or scornful. 'In fact he looks rather handsome when he smiles like that…STOP IT HERMIONE, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?' she thought, disgusted with herself.

The parlor was much the same as the entry hall, but in blue, with silk furniture that would have put Louis XIV to shame. Severus sat in a high backed chair and Draco led Hermione to sit next to him on a beautiful striped love seat.

Lucius sat down in the chair opposite from Severus and snapped his fingers. Instantaneously a house elf appeared. This one was dressed in a sheet draped around its body and pinned like a toga. "Dora, get me my usual, Master Snape will have a Bourbon on the rocks, Draco you will take a…?"

"A Gin and Bitter please Dora," Draco provided

Hermione was contemplating how oddly Draco was acting—how he had just said please to a house elf—when suddenly she was shocked out of her musings by Lucius' sententious voice.

"And Hermione my dear, I believe you prefer brandy?"

'How does he know I like brandy?' Hermione's thoughts immediately flew to her drugging last night and she was instantly suspicious. She hastened to think of a response, wanting to throw him off guard if he had been the one to put the aphrodisiac in her drink.

"Oh, actually no, I detest the stuff to tell the truth Lucius." Turning to the house elf she said, "I'll take a 'dirty martini' please."

Lucius didn't show any reaction but Hermione saw his pupils contract and felt Draco stiffen ever so slightly beside her. She smiled sweetly and looked at Severus who was smirking at her, knowing her thoughts. Dora curtsied and disappeared.

"So Severus, marriage finally got you. You've evaded it for far too long. How old are you now old man? 50?" Lucius asked with a mischievous air.

"42 actually." Severus said coldly, knowing Lucius was pointing this out for a reason.

"Well Hermione, you should have a few years still left before you'll have to buy him a cane as an anniversary present."

Hermione smiled graciously. "I find it to be quite an advantage having an older, experienced husband. Boys my age are so…unsatisfying," she quipped, not taking her eyes from Lucius.

"Perhaps you haven't found the right boy," said Draco quietly with a quirked eyebrow. She was saved from responding and Severus was saved from exploding by the reappearance of Dora holding a silver drink tray. She passed out the drinks, head bowed, before curtsying and disappearing again.

Lucius stood. "Severus, I have a matter that must be discussed, nothing too important, just school governor business but it must be signed tonight. If you would please accompany me to my study. I'm terribly sorry Hermione but I'm confident Draco can entertain you until we return. Dinner shall be ready shortly and we won't be long." With that he walked out and Severus followed, not daring to spare a glance to Hermione.

As soon as Severus' heels disappeared around the corner Hermione stood and went over to an enormous portrait hanging across the room from her. It was Narcissa, dressed in a beautiful black gown, looking coldly out across the room. Hermione looked up at her and thought about the woman; a wife, a mother, murdered because of Lord Voldemort. Even if she was evil and most likely deserved to die, she was a person and Hermione mourned the loss of human life.

"I was sorry to hear about your mother Draco; I wish I could have met her," she said softly over her shoulder.

"If nothing else, she was a good mother," his velvety reply whispered into her ear startled her. She had not heard him approach. She turned slowly, completely thrown off by his nearness.

Draco placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "Hermione, I want to apologize for how I've treated you, not just today but, well, every day. You have to understand, its how I've been raised, to think everyone is beneath me. I'm just now coming to realize that not all of my father's beliefs are correct," he stopped and looked into her eyes.

Hermione was brought up short. 'What's going on? Why is he doing this? Is this real or is he acting on some malicious plot of his fathers?' She looked at him for a moment and decided to be weary. "Excuse me if I'm slow to forgive you Draco. I still remember every time you've called me Mudblood."

Draco groaned and turned away from her to sit back on the love seat. "Gods, I was such a prat. I'm sorry, that's all I can say. And its just that, well, I've learned a lot and now I know that blood prejudice is wrong. We are all magical." Hermione noted that he did not extend his new found enlightenment to muggles.

Hermione followed to the loveseat and sat next to him, picking up her martini and taking a small sip. "I have always believed that anyone could change when given the right motive," she said softly.

"To the motive of wisdom then," he laughed jovially, lifting his tumbler. Hermione smiled and toasted with him.

Draco finished off his drink in one large gulp. He placed it on the table and for a moment stared at it pensively. "I just want you to know that I want to be your friend Hermione." He reached over and covered her small hand with his own. Looking deep into her eyes he continued in his steady tenor. "And, well, now that you're married to the Professor, you and I will be seeing a lot more of each other…outside of school. I know from experience that my father and Severus', umm…social circle can be difficult to maneuver, so just know that I'm here to help."

Hermione did not know if he meant pure-blood society in general or the Dark Lord's supporters. Most likely both. In any case she had to admit to being reassured by Draco's kind words.

"Thank you Draco, that's very nice of you."

In Lucius Office

"So Severus, which did you use? Whips or chains?"

"Both," Severus replied blandly, not elaborating.

"Ha!" Lucius snorted. "I'm sure you did. Anyway, I asked you into my office to enlighten you to the fact that I am the Dark Lord's eye over you and your bride, he wants me to follow your progress."

Severus highly doubted this, as the Dark Lord trusted only himself to keep an eye on his followers but he played along. "Oh really? How nice of you to inform me."

"Well I want your mission to succeed as much as you do...possibly more." His voice got husky and Severus lifted an eyebrow. Lucius caught himself and continued, "So how goes the plan? Does she seem willing?" He asked anxiously.

"More than I could have hoped for. She almost fainted when she caught a glimpse of my library. She has already asked me if, as a wife of a professor, she will have greater access to the restricted portion of the Hogwarts library. Apparently, she's learned enough to pass her N.E.W.T.'s with ease and is bored out of her mind." He sneered.

"Well I'm glad to hear it. I shall of course help you in any way that I can. She liked your library eh? Well wait till she sees mine…" He walked out, leaving Severus to follow, troubled over Lucius' actions.

Lucius and Severus returned to the parlor and escorted Hermione and Draco to the dining room. Severus took her arm and gave her a barely noticeable, yet reassuring squeeze as they were led into the enormous room. Very little was different from the other rooms she had seen, except this room was lined with large sneering portraits with a particularly large one of Lucius and Draco as the centerpiece. The Malfoys of old sat in various poses of regal disdain. All were characterized by the pale face, bleached hair and light eyes seen in the latest two descendants. The painted figures watched the guests with disinterest.

Dinner was, surprisingly, not unpleasant. Lucius and Severus made small talk about the school, the Malfoy business and mutual friends. The food was incredible; a five course meal served by two new house elves. The china was the finest Hermione had ever seen, so fragile she feared to touch her fork to her plate. It was white with a silver snake inlay; while the crystal glasses were chiseled with elaborate snake stems.

Hermione ate in silence, keeping polite eye contact when Lucius looked her way during conversation. She sat next to Severus and across from Draco. She avoided looking his way all through dinner but when she felt his eyes on her she would make it a point to look sideways up at Severus and allow an almost dreamy expression to flit across her face, accompanied by a tiny smile. She wanted to leave Draco with the definite impression that she was enjoying her new role.

It was during the main course that Hermione felt a sharp pain between her eyes. She kept her composure, recognizing the unique sensation: someone was attempting legilimency on her.

Only two people knew that Hermione had been taking private occlumency lessons, Harry and Ron.

After 5th year Dumbledore had taken over Harry's tutoring in occlumency and legilimency and Hermione, ever thirsty for knowledge, had bugged Harry to teach her. She had kept it private because it was a taboo art to begin with and many people would take her learning it as a dodgy thing. Over the next year she had shown an amazing aptitude and could completely block Harry every time. Harry had just recently began to teach her occlumency but she had gotten very little practice.

But now, Hermione felt the distinctive feeling of someone entering prodding her brain. They were doing it gently and she was impressed that they were trying without eye contact. She immediately cleared her mind and raised her defense. She felt the invading presence brush up against her shield, search it, looking for a break but after a few moments it left. Hermione glanced up, suddenly glad for her lessons. Nothing of further note occurred until after dessert when Lucius turned to Hermione and focused the conversation on her.

"So my dear, Draco tells me you are quite the bookworm."

"Reading is by far my greatest love." Hermione paused then decided to plant a seed. "In fact I find that the Hogwarts library is constrictive. I find it absurd that almost a fourth of the library is ridiculously blocked from me."

Lucius smiled, "Well then, your lucky that you happen to be married to Severus, have you had a glimpse of his library yet? I know for a fact he has quite a few volumes that even the restricted section of Hogwarts doesn't have."

"Well, I've barely had time to explore our rooms…" She smiled coyly but nudged Severus ever so slightly with her toe.

"Well I'll have to show you my library when we get home tonight. As Lucius said, there are many texts I'm sure you would find fascinating," he said, right on cue.

Lucius smiled and looked proud of himself for bringing it up. "Well ,if we've finished, why don't I show you my library Hermione? I happen to have one of the most extensive personal libraries in Britain." She smiled widely and they rose, Severus taking her arm before Draco could.

The Malfoy library was VERY impressive and Hermione was enchanted. Upon entering the expansive rooms Severus mentioned wanting to borrow a certain potions book.

"Oh, come with me Professor." Draco said, stealing a knowing glance at his father. "I happen to have that book out myself, I was doing research for that essay on the Britonis Potion…" Draco led a reluctant Severus off towards the western wing.

"So Hermione, what may I show you?" Lucius purred, his voice going low, this was his element.

"I don't know do you have many books I wouldn't be able to find at Hogwarts?" She said silkily, looking up at him hopefully. He smiled and ushered her to the back of the library.

Hermione decided to begin setting the scene for her future performances. "Like I was saying, I'm afraid being in my seventh year I've found many of Hogwarts teachings to be so restrictive." Lucius nodded his head sympathetically. "Hogwarts just seems set in its ways," she continued. "Students must learn exactly this, no more, no less. I constantly find myself hitting a wall. I know I'm being kept from a whole other world of knowledge." The monologue came easily because she wasn't acting, that was exactly how she felt.

Sliding uncomfortably close to her, he said, "You know Hermione, I found myself in the exact same position at your age. I was lucky enough to find the right tutors that were more than willing to teach me the things I desired to know. Ah, here we are." They had come to the very back wall of the library and Hermione saw a few texts on History. She looked up at him disappointedly but he smirked and whispered something…no, more… hissed something.

Hermione jerked her head up at him, shocked, as the book case in front of them vanished and another room was revealed. "You speak parseltongue?" She asked astounded.

"No hardly, it took me months to learn to say that one word correctly." He said good heartedly and with a firm hand on the small of her back he led her forward. Hermione had expected a small room of dark texts but this collection was enormous. She was fascinated and rushed to the shelves like a starving man to food.

She walked along reading title after title. Most were in old Latin, the language of the dark, and she was unable to translate but those she could frightened and thrilled her.

She trailed her hand along the bindings but just as she almost reached a deep crimson book Lucius' hand snatched her wrist in a tight lock. "You wouldn't want to touch that one Hermione," he looked deep into her eyes, not releasing his hold, and bent to whisper in her ear. "It wouldn't feel very good at all."

"Well I have a few things at home you would be more than welcome to touch, my dear," Severus' voice broke in. Hermione blushed scarlet and Lucius laughed.

"Yes, it is rather late. Draco, let us walk our guests out." Lucius strode forward and Draco took Hermione's arm, placing his hand over hers. She pulled away and went to her husband who wrapped his arm around her waist and she melted into his side.

They walked through the extensive halls and finally reached the entrance way. Lucius snapped his fingers and Rode appeared with their coats. Draco snatched Hermione's and so, having no other choice, she turned so he could drape it over her shoulders. As he stepped back his fingers purposefully slid across the sides of her neck, an extremely sensitive spot, sending shivers up her spine.

Lucius stepped forward to kiss Hermione farewell but this time, thankfully, kissed only her cheek. Draco on the other hand, kissed her as before, this time nibbling her lip with his teeth ever so lightly and, out of reflex, Hermione opened up to him. However, the second she did she realized what she was doing and jerked back. He smiled privately at her and she gazed back at him wide-eyed and shocked.

Severus took her arm possessively and Rode opened the door for them. They walked out into the chilly night air and Lucius waved cordially at them before shutting the enormous door with a loud snap. They walked down the drive in silence until they final reached the end and Severus stopped.

"Well Hermione, you seem to show quite the aptitude for acting and conniving. I'm impressed."

"I'm learning from the best…now what in the HELL is going on?"

Note: took a bit longer as it required a bit more editing. Once again thanks to my Beta, GeminiScorp. Readers, please review, I would love to hear your impressions of the direction of the story


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing. JK Rowling does.

Note: my chapters are usually about 8 pages long – this one is 15, hope you appreciate I know I love long chapter updates. Chapter contains lemon. Please enjoy

Saving Grace Chapter 11

Once Severus and Hermione had apparated home they both changed into more comfortable clothing and retired to the sitting room to debrief.

Severus sat in his usual high backed chair and Hermione rested on the couch with her feet tucked under her, earning a slight glare from her husband. Ignoring him, she rested her head against the arm of the couch, enjoying the coolness of the leather on her cheek. She was exhausted and was slowly re-examining the events of the night. She was lost in thought, staring at the fire but not really seeing it, when Severus finally spoke.

"I'd like to hear your analysis of the evening Hermione," he said, gazing intently at her.

She straightened but still stared into the fire as she began to rattle off her thoughts. "Lucius is none-to-subtly trying to tempt me to the Dark Arts. I will say he was right on target using his books and the lure of dark knowledge to try to manipulate me. He seems to want my trust, and would like to side-step you and be my 'tutor'. But the way he looks at me…well, I know that look. Speaking of which, why did they kiss me?"

"It is an old custom, traditional in pure-blood society. It's particularly popular among the Dark," Severus answered casually.

"…Oh…" Hermione thought it was a silly tradition but kept it to herself. She didn't look forward to making out with a bunch of old dark wizards but before she became thoroughly nauseated Severus motioned for her to continue.

"Draco…I don't understand at all. He was acting so strangely, nice even. He offered to help me. And when he kissed me…well…lets just say it wasn't what I expected."

Severus felt his anger rise. "How did he kiss you Hermione?" He growled, his voice cold.

Hermione was shocked by his tone. It almost sounded jealous, but she dismissed the suspicion and answered, slightly red. "Well, it was like a… a real kiss. When Lucius kissed me it was gross and domineering but when Draco kissed me it was, well, like he meant it and I…" she stopped before she said something she would regret. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Is that all?"

"No. During dinner someone attempted legilimency on me, though it was a weak effort without the eye contact, and I easily blocked it." The moment she finished the sentence, she realized that she had admitted to not only studying a forbidden magic, but also being good at it.

"Well once again Potter has proved he is incapable of keeping something to himself. How typical. Do you realize just how stupid it was to let an uncontrolled teenager enter your mind? Oh no, you didn't just let him, you probably ASKED him to do it!" Hermione was unnerved by his anger. "Do you have ANY idea the damage he could have caused?"

"Would it have been better if I hadn't known how to block them this evening? Who knows what they could have learned from me? And do YOU have any idea how powerful Harry is?! So much has happened to him this past year. If you really looked at him for one bloody second you could tell that he probably has more power to his wand than half the professors at Hogwarts combined!"

"Potter is still a child. Any power he has gained is pure flash and smoke. If he wasn't mature enough to know not to practice dark magic on his best friends, then he is even more idiotic than I thought. I refuse to do what the entire wizarding world, you included, has done, and give more credit to him than he deserves."

Hermione was done arguing, she knew she was right but realized she wouldn't get anywhere with her husband on this topic. In a last attempt to prove her point she said, "Flash and smoke! You think that is all he has? Fine Severus, believe what you like. But it amazes me how narrow-minded you are when it comes to Harry." Severus didn't respond, just gave her a superior look and sneered. Hermione sneered back.

There was a long uncomfortable pause. "Well? Do I get to hear your thoughts on the evening, oh wise one?"

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm. I would remind you to keep a respectful tone when speaking to your…" He stopped himself and cursed.

"Husband? No, I don't believe I do, Severus." Hermione was shocked by her own gall. It was rather thrilling standing up to him after all these years.

"Hermione you are my WIFE not my EQUAL."

"EXCUSE ME?"

Severus sighed and stood up, "I'm not going to argue with you over how I feel about our relationship. This discussion is over. I have work to do and you have class tomorrow. Good night. We shall begin our lessons tomorrow.

"What lessons?" Hermione was furious and didn't like being sidetracked.

"Hermione if you wish to become a spy, and do all that it entails, than you have a lot to learn."

It had been a week since dinner with the Malfoys and Hermione had spent it ignoring the jeers of the Slytherins and enduring endless whispers of sympathy from the other three houses. She supposed she couldn't blame everyone for thinking she was being raped and tortured every night; prior to her marriage she would have assumed the same. In truth, aside from their one fight, it hadn't been an entirely unpleasant week. She ate breakfast in her room with Severus but thankfully still ate her other meals with the Gryffindors, giving her a chance to socialize with her friends. Each night she and her husband would do their work separately, go to dinner, and then come back for 'spy lessons'. This was by far her favorite part of the day, the few hours in the evenings she spent learning the inner workings of the Death Eaters. Since his job as a spy was to know every minor detail of the dark force, Severus was quickly teaching her everything from the secret codes they used, to how many cubes of sugar the Dark Lord liked in his coffee (which unsurprisingly is zero). He had been shocked with the extent of her occlumency and legilimency skills and was so impressed that he actually complimented her. Together they continued her lessons and began strengthening her ability to look into other's minds.

The only time awkwardness reared its ugly head was at night. Hermione always went to bed before Severus and refused to say good night, afraid that if she did he would expect something. She knew she was being childish but avoided the eventual confrontation like the plague. She would slip under the warm green comforter; turn off the light and get as close as she could to the right side of the bed without falling off. Severus knew she did this and found it amusing to see just how near to the edge she could get. As entertaining as this was it also worried him, he didn't want Saturday nights to become a dreaded ritual that neither talked about. He was also faced with his rising desire for her. He couldn't deny that she was an intelligent, beautiful young women and he lusted after her body. That first night with her had been the best sex of his life, which was saying quite a bit, and lying next to her with out being able to have her was torture.

It was Saturday night and Hermione had already made her quiet escape. She knew due to the Marriage Law that tonight they would have to be intimate, but still, she couldn't bring herself to go to him. She crawled into their bed and laid in the middle, rather than in her usual spot on the outer edge. She stared up at the green canopy and contemplated her fate. Hermione couldn't deny that she had enjoyed their previous encounter but knew tonight she wouldn't have the potion to turn off her brain. She suddenly wished that aphrodisiac was still in her veins …

Severus entered the bedroom and she pretended to be asleep. She heard him undressing then felt the bed compress as he climbed in. Even though he was not touching her, she could feel the heat radiating from him.

"I know you're awake Hermione so stop pretending." She opened her eyes but didn't look at him and grinned in spite of herself. He sighed and wished she was drugged again. He was tired of tip-toeing around the issue. "I know you don't want to do this but we have to. You're just going to have to deal with it. If you really wish to be my equal in this marriage then you will have to start acting like an adult." That simple statement had the exact effect he wanted it to. Immediately Hermione knew he was right. She was being a child and he would never respect her if she didn't grow up. She was a Gryffindor for goodness sakes! She turned over and without pause climbed on top of him and kissed him shyly. Hermione was very self conscious and afraid that she was doing something incorrectly but decided to try and fake confidence.

Severus was pleasantly surprised that she was taking the initiative. This was much better than having sex with an unwilling partner. He ran his hands up and down her sides then pulled her night shirt up over her head. They continued to kiss and he explored her body with his hands savoring the silky feeling of her skin. Soon their kisses became more heated and Severus, never one to be on the bottom, flipped her over and took charge. His hands teased her breasts as he kissed and nibbled the sides of her neck where she was the most sensitive. She moaned quietly and let her hands explore his back. She felt the numerous scars that she had seen when healing him but had never touched. His mouth trailed down and he took a taut pink nipple into this mouth and lapped at it. Holding himself up with one arm, his other hand trailed down her body making her quiver. He cupped her mound and she eagerly spread her legs without his suggestion. His mouth moved back up her body and kissed her as he slipped a finger into her heat. She was already wet, and with his ministrations she quickly became even more aroused. Severus was rock hard and she could feel him pressed against her hip.

His nimble fingers brought her to the edge but refused to let her finish. Without conscious thought her lips were moving against his mouth, begging him for release. Severus quickly shifted his body and positioned himself at her entrance, lifting her hips to receive his thrust. He buried himself to the hilt and watched her face. Her eyes remained closed but she let out a sigh of fulfillment. She rocked her hips to encourage him to continue and he did so enthusiastically. She twisted the sheets in her hands as he pounded her body faster. Severus kneeled and lifted her hips with his hands to get better leverage. This new position hit just the right spot and she moaned louder with every thrust. With a small scream she came and he felt her muscles tighten around him. Severus pushed in deeper and held himself still as he emptied into her. He shifted, pulling out of her, and laid down. She lay there watching him, and when he opened his eyes she whispered, "Thank you Severus." He nodded and when she turned away from him he snaked an arm around her middle and pulled her close. She tensed when she felt his body curving around hers but quickly relaxed. He pulled the comforter over their bodies and buried his head in her soft hair, keeping his arm around her as they fell asleep.

Hermione woke up and was surprised to still feel Severus against her. She shifted over to lie on her back and heard him wake up with a groan and a yawn.

"Good morning" she said, turning her head on the pillow to look at him. He nodded sleepily, never really having been a morning person. "May I ask you something?" Severus turned to her and opened a bleary eye. "When I healed you, I left the Dark Lord's signature on your chest with many other signs but most of them are gone. How come you still have scars on your back and the ones on your arms…"

Severus cut her off. "I couldn't very well have the Dark Lords signature scrawled across my chest for all to see, so he removed it. He put another tattoo on my inner forearm, which is what he uses to call me for Beloved meetings. The other scars he removed because he wouldn't want to run out of room for new ones, now would he? He always leaves some to remind us of our place," he bit out sarcastically. Hermione watched him with sympathy as he continued quietly. "The lines on my arm, if you will notice I have 6, are the count of great deeds I have performed in his name." She opened her mouth but before she could speak, he barked, "No, I will not tell you what I did."

She didn't take offense. "Actually, that's not what I was going to ask. I was just wondering if you would show me your call tattoos." To her surprise he agreed and held his forearms together out in front of him. On his left arm, the dark mark stood out faintly in light grey. On his right was a snake, a large black one, its scales glistening over muscle in a way that made them look wet. The snake was not coiled but rather entwined with itself so thoroughly that it was more of a mass of tangled black shimmering muscle with two yellow eyes. Hermione reached up tentatively and ran her hand across the snake almost expecting to feel cold scales. When she noticed him looking at her with a smirk, she drew back and apologized.

Severus leered down at her, "If the view wasn't so nice I might have objected." Hermione glanced down and blushed furiously; the comforter had slipped down and her breasts were exposed. She covered them with her hands, which did little to hide them, and Severus' smile widened.

Hermione sighed exasperatedly, "Men! I'm going to take a shower if you don't mind." She slipped out of bed, forced her arms down and walked proudly across the room and into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Severus' eyes followed her the entire time. Smiling to himself he considered seeing if she would be amenable to a two person shower when the snake on his arm blazed like a red hot iron brand. Severus gritted his teeth and wished the Dark Lord would just send him an owl or something. He got out of bed quickly and dressed. He opened the bathroom door and chuckled when Hermione shrieked in surprise. A small sly grin steeled across his face as he took in the view of hot water pouring down her naked body.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I have just been called, I will most likely see you later this afternoon." He strode to his exclusive apparition point at the far end of the bathroom and as he vanished, he heard her call, "Be careful!"

Snape apparated and found himself in a large entrance hall. It was bare, and unlike the hall at Hogwarts, the cold stone walls offered no comfort or warmth. As he was regaining his bearings, he heard the voice that haunted his nightmares echo across the vast room, "Welcome to my home Severus."

He fell to his knees and waited, listening to the ghost-like steps approach. "Rise my son and see your Lord's castle." Severus stood and felt the Dark Lord's hand on his back leading him out of the entryway and into the study. The room was bleak, decorated only with an enormous desk and a few old leather chairs. The room itself had the distinction of having twelve doors on the wall to the left and a wall of glass to the right. French doors opened out onto a moldy overgrown stone patio. Stairs led down to great sloping lawns and what looked to be a sculpture garden and large fountain no longer in use. Voldomort stood facing the grounds; Severus tense beside him not yet having been given permission to speak.

"Even the most powerful man in the world still needs a home. Eleanor and Vincent Petracoff live in the guest house and see to my needs. I direct my army from here and someday soon I will rule the world from this room…." Severus remained silent. "How is your wife my son?"

Severus swallowed and began to recite his speech. "She is young, willing, and eager. Her quest for knowledge is unbounded and I have introduced her to several of my Dark Arts books. I thought it would be the best approach to play off her desires." He paused and Voldomort nodded for him to continue. "I'm manipulating her for your needs. Rewarding and punishing in ways she barely notices. She learns quickly, even when she knows not the lesson. She has no sense of subtlety so I take her passing comments of her desire to meet my 'colleagues outside of Hogwarts' and to 'learn everything I have to teach her' as good indications that I am succeeding in my efforts."

Voldomort smiled thinly. "Good work my son; I have the utmost faith in your handling abilities." He turned and looked into Severus eyes. "When is your honeymoon?" Had Severus not been so controlled he would have sputtered in surprise. Voldomort smiled again, "Surely you must take her away, build her dependence upon you. I expect when you return you will have her…well in hand." Severus knew a dismissal when he heard one. He bowed and thanked his Lord and they walked back to the entrance hall. As Severus prepared to leave, Voldomort gave him his final instructions. "Tell that Fool that you've been to my castle, but know not where it is. Tell him you believe me to be waiting for several ministry actions to settle before I move again." He paused, "Oh, and Severus, I'm holding a celebration for my followers in one month's time and I expect Hermione to give me her oath then."

Hermione left their rooms shortly after Severus, not wanting to stay and worry. She strolled to the kitchens to chat with Dobby. Three chocolate éclairs later she left and headed toward the fat lady's portrait. She was disappointed to find an almost deserted common room with just a few whispering first years that made Hermione wonder if they believed her deaf. She decided to try Hagrid's next and see if her best friends were there.

On her way out of the castle she was stopped several times. Once by Sir Nicholas, who asked her at least five times if she was feeling alright. Twice by a pair of Slytherin fifth years who wanted her to gossip about her husband and refused to take no for an answer until she threatened to hex them. And finally by Ernie Macmillon who approached her acting almost normally, rambling on about the last minute changes to her head girl duties scheduled for that week. After what seemed like forever she was able to escape and make her way down to Hagrids.

Being awarded Head Girl was Hermione's dream and after achieving it she found it to be extremely anti-climactic. It was the same as prefect duties, only now she had the added responsibility of scheduling them for thirty other people. She had little more power than the rest of the prefects and in general was a bit disappointed by the experience. At first she had been angry that Draco had made Head Boy, not only because he was the 'ferret' but also because he didn't do a thing to help in their shared managerial duties. But in the end she was glad that their shared title didn't cause them to spend time together. Though now it looked like they would be, but for different reasons.

Reaching her goal she was happy to find Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna holding teacups and talking merrily with Hagrid. She easily slipped into the conversation and for a long time they were simply a group of friends talking and laughing.

Hermione soon found herself quietly listening as she reflected on her friends. They had all grown so much and it saddened her more than she would care to admit that this was their last year together. Ginny and Ron were no longer gangly, awkward, freckled children. Ron was a man, tall and filled out but still young in the face. He was surer of himself and according to Parvati was becoming quite an annoyingly persistent flatterer.

Ginny had become more centered. Far from her little girl days of wonder she was a woman and more sensual than her brother would care to admit. She was intelligent, well spoken, and confident. She had no trouble getting the boys at school to drool with her curvy body and beautiful light red hair.

Luna was still awkward and despite Hermione's best effort she couldn't pinpoint the change in her, though it was clearly there. Perhaps it was her eyes, which were still wide in curiosity and devastatingly piercing, but now more alert. Her body had filled out into that of a woman (still a rail thin one) but it was something else, something…internal. Hermione could only find one word for it, focus. Luna was just more…focused.

The biggest physical changes were in Harry. He too had grown and the years playing quidditch had defined and sculpted his body nicely, as it had done for Ron. Last summer Ginny had taken it upon herself to give him a 'makeover' and Hermione, like most of the girls at Hogwarts, appreciated her efforts. Ginny had cut his hair a bit shorter on the sides and had taught him to gel it into a barely distinguishable Mohawk. His hair no longer fell incessantly into his eyes and he now displayed his scar proudly. He had also visited a magical eye doctor and changed the style of his glasses. Hermione adored his new look; it reminded her of the muggle 'punk' bands that she loved. Harry liked the changes, and the interest he received from girls and subsequently carried himself with a bit more pride.

Hermione was pleased to observe the occasional shy glances between Luna and Harry. Most people would never imagine the two of them together; but they struck an odd, yet satisfyingly appropriate match. Though nothing had been said, Hermione's female intuition was blaring and from Ginny's expression she seemed to have come to the same conclusion. Ron was completely clueless, and it seemed, so was the unknowing couple.

It was during a lull in their conversation that Luna, in typical blunt fashion, destroyed their serenity by dropping a bomb shell. "I received my first petition today," she said, not really to anyone. You could have heard a pin drop in the silence that followed.

Harry sat up and couldn't hide his flash of anger, "From who!?"

"Henri Aldaine, the son of the chief editor of my father's newspaper. He goes to Beauxbatons."

No one spoke for a moment until Ron asked the obvious question, "Well, are you going to say yes?"

"I don't know yet. I have one month to wait for other petitions. So who knows? I've only met him twice and I suppose he's nice enough. I would prefer someone I knew…and someone that spoke English. Yes, I'd definitely prefer to share a language with my husband."

Hermione said the only thing that came to mind, "Yes that would be nice." She felt sorry for Luna but appreciated her blunt way of facing things.

Harry didn't comment but as Hermione watched him out of the corner of her eye she knew his anger was building like a thunder storm. Right on cue he jerked up, throwing his chair back and stormed out the door with out a word.

Everyone was still staring at the open door when Luna commented, "I do so love it when he gets all mad. Hagrid may I have one more of your lovely biscuits?"

Soon after, Ron and the girls said their goodbyes to Hagrid and started up the sloping lawns. Ron pointed toward the quidditch pitch where they could barely see Harry zooming through the air.

"I'd better go talk to him…or at least tell him how he can improve his Garken Roll. Bye you guys." Ron headed off and the three girls continued up to the castle.

"Luna, it's great that you're taking this so well." Ginny said lamely, wanting to fill the silence.

"Oh well, what's the point of worrying. Besides, Madam Zadar predicts that I'll find my true love match this month." Hermione and Ginny shared a smirk but didn't say anything.

"I guess I'm the only one left…" Ginny said sadly. Hermione patted her back reassuringly.

"Who have you been thinking about?"

"I really don't know. The boys at school are nice enough to date, but I couldn't marry one. I don't know, I just feel like I need someone older…"

"It is nice." Hermione said idly. The two girls looked at her and broke into giggles. Hermione rolled her eyes and they continued to discuss various prospects all the way up the blossoming lawns.

When they reached the great hall the Gryffindors said goodbye to Luna. As she walked out of view Ginny pulled Hermione against the wall and quietly said, "Ron, Harry, and I are spending next weekend at Grimmauld place. Harry bugged Dumbledore into letting us. Do you think you can come?" Hermione's spirit lifted at the thought of seeing the rest of her 'magical family,' and promised Ginny she would talk Severus into taking her.

Severus was sitting in his office when she came in. "How was your meeting?" She asked, trying not to sound too anxious. He was writing something and didn't respond. She was standing in front of his desk with her hands clasped behind her, wearing her school robes and quickly realized this was more of a teacher-student pose than husband-wife. She removed her robe and sat on the corner of his desk. He looked up at her with a quirked eyebrow. "Ahem?" she prodded him, knowing that he had heard her the first time.

"Hermione I do not report to you." She waited, unmoved. "But if you must know, among other things I was directed to take you on a honeymoon and to have you ready to take the Mark in a month."

"H-h-honeymoon? Mark?"

"We leave tonight." He replied, choosing to ignore the second part of her question.

"WHAT?"

"I had a discussion with the Headmaster and he believes it would be best…"

Hermione cut him off, "Oh Goody! What DOES the headmaster think?" The sarcastic comment slipped out and she stopped immediately, not having expected to say it. Severus looked at her questioningly. "Umm, what did…Professor Dumbledore say?"

Severus watched her closely as he continued. "He has spoken with the Board of Governors and they have agreed that it would be a conflict of interest for me to maintain my role as your potions instructor. Dumbledore assured the board that with some tutoring you would be fully capable of completing the potions N.E.W.T. It was decided that we would 'honeymoon' for a week; in which, during that time I will tutor you for your Potion's final. When we return you will sit your exam and for the rest of the year you will simply have a free period."

"I can't leave for a week! I have classes! And I can't do your final now! I'll fail, and what about my N.E.W.T's and…and…I can't!" She yelled, sounding slightly hysterical. The thought of spending a whole week with her husband without the distractions of the castle was making her head spin unpleasantly.

"Hermione stop being ridiculous. Do you not have all of the next week's homework finished already?" She began to say that that was beside the point but he rudely cut her off. "Your professors will understand, and you are more than likely a month or two ahead in your reading. I don't believe you will miss much. And as to my final, since I have written it, I would be the best choice of a tutor. Would I not? So I'd suggest that you stop being childish, go talk to your teachers, say goodbye to your friends and pack your things. We apparate tonight."

"Where are we even going?" she stammered.

"Well, my home naturally. I certainly hope you weren't wishing for some beach get-a-way honeymoon"

"Your home? Where is that…exactly?" Hermione had never thought about him living someplace outside of Hogwarts.

"A small Island off the coast Ireland"

"Uhhu…I wouldn't have put you as Irish."

Severus scowled, "I'm not." She waited for him to explain but he went back to grading papers.

"Well…Uh, then I'll just go toddle off and talk to…my professors." He didn't respond until she was almost out the door.

"Where I live will be kept between you and I Hermione."

"Yes Proffes-oh hell" Hermione gave up and walked out.

"You are going to spend a WEEK alone with SNAPE?" Ron sputtered.

Ginny kicked him and Hermione scowled, so he quickly corrected himself and said, "I mean…er…congratulations. I hope you, uh, have a wonderful time…"

"Thanks Ron." she said weakly. "Where's Harry?"

Ginny and Ron shared a look, "He's sulking on the astronomy tower."

Hermione nodded. She spent another hour in the common room talking with them. She left depressed, having learned that no less then eight of the Gryffindor girls had received petitions in the past week.

As Hermione walked through the halls she distinctly felt her world changing. She saw it in the wide-eyed fear in faces she passed and the hard edge everyone had adopted. The War had been going for almost a year, and like any fight it had its lulls and peaks. It had been quiet for the last month, since a Death Eater raid on a muggle town called Grait.

A lot had already changed. Over the past year Voldomort's forces had been very active. Hermione guessed they were trying to strike hard early so as to weaken the Order's support system. Slang from the old war had been resurrected. The two sides were the light and the dark, with their armies, the Order and the Death Eaters. The worst battle so far had been a surprise attack on the Diagon Alley of France, in Paris. Fifty-two people were killed in that attack alone. Reading the newspapers was disheartening because there seemed to be so little counterattacks being made by the Light.

It was hard for Hermione to not know what exactly was going on with the Order. Mrs. Weasley sent a letter every week with a few hints to what the Order was doing, but never anything specific for fear Earl, their owl, would fall into the wrong hands. Every letter expressed her concern over the safety of 'The Trio' and Ginny, always ending in a strict warning to stay out of trouble. Ginny received letters from the twins but they too were never really informative. Their business was suffering in wartime but it was still going well. They constantly apologized for being 'secret holding git's' but never said a word of what they were doing for the light. The four remaining Hogwart's students tried to understand. Harry had a weekly visit with Dumbledore, who told him a small portion of what was happening but even that was grossly disappointing.

The only concrete information they had was that this time around Dumbledore was employing the aid of several otherr Magical Unions (several hundred years ago the lines for magical unions were drawn and though the political muggle country lines have changed numerous times the unions have stayed the same.) Word had it that Dumbledore had already been in contact with the North and South American Unions, the Australian Union, and the North African Union. Mrs. Weasly had reported that three Wizards had been sent from America as early envoys and were staying at Headquarters. Dumbledore seemed hopeful that having the aid and trust of other Unions would help prevent Voldemort from persuading large amounts of foreign wizards to his purpose.

"Hermione you've received a letter from your parents." Severus was holding a letter in his hand and on the table Hermione saw Guinevere, the plump brown owl her parents had bought to communicate with her. Gweney, as her parents affectionately called her, looked up from her bowl when Hermione entered the room and chirped happily before going back to her food. She'd obviously been traveling for a very long time.

"Have you told your parents about…me yet?" Severus asked, his voice unemotional.

"Umm, no actually, you see, they're taking a very long sabbatical in America, and I figured, not to, to worry them…" Hermione was suddenly very quite and she stared at her shoes. Under her husbands scrutiny she felt ashamed that she hadn't told her parents of their marriage.

"I see…" He handed her the letter and sat down to wait while she read it. She opened it slowly.

Dear Mione,

How are you dear? Perfectly wonderful I hope. We're currently in Miami, Florida. It's a very colorful town, and while I am thoroughly enjoying the beach, your father is as red as a tomato. You know how he never tanned well. Last week we visited the Capitol city, Washington DC, and thought it to be quite beautiful. You should see the looks we get from hotel workers when we drive up with Gweney. We were thinking that in the summer when you join us, you might like to visit some of the universities. We don't know about the schools for magic here, but I'm sure they're very good. Why don't you look into that dear? How is all that trouble you were so worried about last time we talked? Your father and I don't quite understand but we are sure everything will by fine. You have a terrible tendency to worry. We don't want you to forget about what is really important right now: doing your best in your last year. Your father and I miss you terribly and can't wait to see you. But until then I want a full report on your life. Your last letter was entirely disappointing, so I expect a book on what you are up to this time. How are your friends? Your classes? Have you had any more thoughts on what you want to do after you graduate? Oh! And are there any boys in your life? I can see you blushing Mione my love. It's only mum, so tell the truth! I want all that and more, don't spare me any detail. Since I can't be there to hug you over Christmas, I want to make up for it in letters. It would be wonderful if you could send us a telephone number so that we could call you on Christmas morning and say we love you, but those nice Weaslys probably don't have a phone do they? I can't understand how you claim to have all these wonderful magical solutions for problems but you still don't have a mode of instant communication! Ah, I'm ranting, I'm sorry dear.

Oh! But I must tell you, your Cousin Andrew's wife Vickie just had her baby….

Hermione skipped to the end, knowing the rest would be about family matters and she could read the rest later.

…Well I have to go and rub aloe on your father. We love you so much Mione and miss you terribly, write a lot and quickly. I hope it's okay if Gweney stays with you until you write your letter. That way she can just come back with it, rather than make her and another poor owl make that long flight."

We love you,

Mum and Dad

Hermione looked up and saw Severus watching her. "My mum asked if there were any new 'boys' in my life."

"How much have you told them about the war?"

"Not much. I've told them that there are some bad wizards who are trying to start trouble. See, I didn't want to scare them too much because I was afraid they would take me out of school. They don't understand the magical world, or how important it is to me. They think I'll just finish school and then have what they consider a normal life. I haven't had a chance to…tell them about the law. They wouldn't understand. They won't understand you, or why I chose to marry you rather than leave the wizarding world."

"You have to tell them." Severus commanded.

Hermione felt her anger rise. It was her choice whether to tell them or not. He didn't know what was best for her. "Why? It would only hurt them and make them angry and lead to a huge fight. Do you have any idea what they'll think when they find out their teenage daughter is not only married, but to a man almost their age no less!"

"Hermione, you will be pregnant in less than a year, would you rather them come home to find you with child?"

"What are you talking about? Pregnant! I am not going to be pregnant. I care about my future. That's why I've been placing anti-pregnancy charms on myself. You want a child by me?" She asked incredulously. "I notice you haven't brought up birth-control."

"It amazes me that I know this law better than you. You HAVE to be pregnant within a year! I haven't brought it up yet because I am observant and noticed you placing charms on yourself. I was going to wait until closer to graduation before I discussed the fact that we would only have a few months left to meet the ministry's idiotic deadline."

'I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry.' She fell back onto the couch and pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes. "What am I going to do? I can't go to university. I can't get a job. My life is over!"

Severus tried to force himself to understand and be compassionate. Luckily he had given this very subject plenty of thought. He did not want to see Hermione's brilliance wasted. "There are multiple choices. I could hire a nanny so you could attend university. Or you could be an apprentice to a master, most apprenticeships are casual and I'm sure that you could find a master who would be willing to let you bring a child to work."

"And what are you going to do? I suppose my life is the only one that has to revolve around our child; you can just keep doing whatever you want."

"No, I will not be the kind of father that my father was." He paused and Hermione looked up at him but he scowled and shook his head. "I will make all necessary concessions as well."

They sat in silence for a while. Hermione was still worried about her inevitable pregnancy but Severus' words were helpful. She was always holding on to the hope that the law would be overturned and her life could go back to normal.

"How will I tell them? I can't say it in a letter. And they'll have to meet you…"

"Send them a letter saying that you have to talk to them in person. I will make a portkey for them to come to my home sometime this week."

"Gwen can't fly to America in less than a week."

"Then I will apparate to America and she can find them from there."

"But that means that I will have to tell them…now."

"Go write your letter. I'll go make the port key."

An hour later both had finished. Hermione's letter had taken multiple drafts as she tried to relay the message of 'you HAVE to come and see me NOW' in a way that wouldn't make her parents worry. Severus had spelled an old chocolate frog card to be a portkey on Wednesday, noon, Britain time.

Hermione walked him to the apparition room holding Gwen on her arm.

"They wrote from Miami so I am apparating to a small forest slightly north of that city. I should not be long." He took Gweney, who had the letter tied to her leg and stepped through the wall.

Hermione heard a pop and walked into the bedroom to begin packing. She had just pulled out her trunk when she heard a returning pop. Severus walked into the room and Hermione let out a laugh. He had several scratches on his face and hands and a scowl that could darken a hundred funny days.

"That bird did not take too kindly to apparating." His voice was low and extremely angry but Hermione just kept laughing. When she noticed him getting angrier at her levity she sighed and went to him. She held his face by the chin and studied the scratches. Most were shallow but three were slowly oozing blood and the ones on his hands were worse. She pulled out her wand and went about cleaning the cuts and healing them. Severus was silent and they didn't make eye contact.

When she finished, she stepped back and studied her work, nodded and said, "You're welcome" and went back to packing. After a moment of silence Severus thanked her softly and started to pack as well.

Half an hour later both were ready and Severus shrank their luggage and put them in his pocket. They walked to the apparition room and Severus lifted an arm. With out hesitation Hermione fitted herself to his side and wrapped her arms around his body. With a pop the world twisted and turned and finally righted itself.

Reality refocused and before Hermione could take in her surroundings, a small high, yet throaty voice said, "Libby is very glad to meet the Mrs. Snape. Very glad to meet Master's new wife indeed!"

Hermione looked down to see two house elves beaming up at her and her mouth fell open.

"YOU HAVE HOUSE ELVES!?!?!?"

Note: Hope you enjoyed that. Many, many thanks to my Beta, GeminiScorp. I would also like to thank my repeat reviewers, your devotion is very much appreciated. As always to all my readers, please review.

-Demos


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. JK Rowling does

Note: hopefully all of the formatting issues have been solved……..sorry this took a while, but I'm starting to write new material so its going to be taking me longer to update. Hope you enjoy and as always thank you to my wonderful beta, GeminiScorp.

Saving Grace

Chapter 12

Hermione looked down to see two house elves beaming up at her and her mouth fell open.

"YOU HAVE HOUSE ELVES!!!"

Without hesitation Hermione ripped off her outer robe and pulled off her sweater as fast as she could. Before her husband could move she thrust a garment to each of the two bewildered house-elves and shrieked, "BE FREE!

The house-elves burst into tears.

Severus yelled.

"Hermione you DAMNED IDIOT. WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING. THESE ARE MY SERVANTS."

"SERVANTS!? You mean slaves! I can not believe you have SLAVES! I refuse to be married to someone who has slaves. Don't you have a soul!?"

The two elves in question had fallen to their Master's feet and were tugging at his pant's leg and crying on his shoes. "PLEASE TAKE LIBBY AND SAM BACK MASTER. WHAT IS WE HAVING DONE TO DISPLEASE MASTER? PLEASE MASTER PLEASE MASTER!! DON'T BE PUTTING SAM AND LIBBY OUT ON THE STREET!"

"Hermione you stupid, stupid girl. Is this what you wanted? They were perfectly happy before and now look what you've done."

"I AM NOT STUPID SEVERUS. I AM COMPASSIONATE!"

"THIS IS WHAT YOU CALL BEING COMPASSIONATE? REDUCING TWO HOUSE ELVES TO HYSTERICS?"

The house elves were still screaming and moaning and both humans were getting increasingly irritated by their frighteningly high shrieks. At the same time both Hermione and Severus threw up their hands and yelled, "BE QUIET I 'M TRYING TO SAVE YOU!"

The house elves stopped screaming but huge tears continued to stream down their leathery cheeks. Hermione went down to her knees and tried desperately to reason with them.

"You're free, you're no longer bound to serve with out being paid. You can come and go as you please; you can use your power to do what you want. You'll never have to ask permission again or punish yourself for anything. Doesn't that sound good?" she said, her voice and eyes pleading with them to agree.

The slightly more masculine one spoke up, "But Mistress, all Sam and Libby is wanting is to work here. We is wanting no pay, only bad no dedicated house elves gets pay. Please Mistress please!" The other house elf nodded her head in agreement from behind her mate but was to afraid of Hermione to speak.

Hermione took a deep breath and Severus was positive she was about to launch into an hour long liberty speech that would have moved anyone…except house-elves. He snapped his fingers.

"Hermione be quiet. Now." He said, looking pointedly at her. "Sam, Libby, put our luggage in the master bedroom, then prepare dinner…and get me my headache remedy. We will deal with this later. Go." The house-elves burst into enormous smiles at being allowed to serve but knew better than to speak when Severus was irritated. They both disappeared with a pop.

"How DARE you order me around! I am not some child…" Hermione's outrage was cut short. Severus stepped up to her quickly, completely overwhelming her with his presence. It was true; Severus Snape knew how to be imposing.

His face loomed over hers, mere inches away as he spoke, "Hermione Snape, I am your husband and don't you ever forget it." Severus made sure his meaning was not lost on her; he was the dominant one in the relationship. Hermione was shocked and rather scared. She nodded, afraid of him being so close and angry. He pulled back and started walking away. "Follow me," he said, his voice low, gravely, and threatening.

Hermione felt like a scolded child. She believed she was in the right about the elves but for some reason he had made her feel very guilty. She looked at her shoes and caught herself before she said, 'Yes, Sir.'

She followed him into a large, open, circular two-storied library that was lined floor to ceiling with book shelves. Two ladders rested near identical fireplaces on opposite ends of the room; the ladders pivoted a narrow pathway that encircled the second floor. There was also one staircase that wound up the wall at a gradual incline. Hermione was immediately in love. It wasn't nearly as impressive as the Malfoy's library, but it had a fairytale grandeur which Hermione found to be enchanting. In the middle of the room were leather sofas and chairs around a small table, similar to the furniture in his Hogwarts rooms. Against one side sat a large desk and two high-backed green velvet chairs. Severus went to the desk and sat down pinching the bridge of his large nose. Hermione sat down quietly in one of the chairs, looking around her.

"What you did just now was completely idiotic Hermione. I am a Death Eater and you are about to become one. Think for one second with that brilliant mind of yours and enlighten me as to how I am to explain to the Dark Lord why I freed my house elves."

Hermione was immediately regretful. "I'm sorry Severus I didn't think…"

He stoop up quickly, his anger rising. "That's just it Hermione! You have to start thinking! I will not be there to tell you every step to take. You said you could do this, wanted to do this, and that means doing it right, even when they aren't looking!" He did not need to clarify who 'they' were. "I had thought that you were mature enough to understand the magnitude of your task but obviously I was wrong. You must start acting the part or you will fail and die, and it will be your own fault." He said the last part cruelly.

Hermione was fighting back tears. She felt tiny, stupid and insignificant and she knew he was right. "I'm sorry Severus, I'm really sorry, I'll do better, I will, I just…this is all new. I know how important it is, and I do want to do this. Please just give me another chance."

She looked down at her hands in her lap and Severus smiled on the inside. He knew that she would now put her all into it. He knew she would do anything to prove herself to him. He went to her and softly lifted her chin with his fingertips. "Good girl. Now, come on and I'll give you a tour."

Severus walked out and led her back to the entry hall to begin the tour. He started from the bottom, showing her his workroom and store room. They were cold, and dungeon-esqu but neat and filled with tiny touches of Snape's unique personality. On the main floor there was a nice sized kitchen, where they found Sam and Libby hard at work preparing their dinner. They also toured the study, dining room, an austere sitting room and a guest suit before moving upstairs where there were two bedroom suits, including the master suit, and a smaller sitting room.

Snape's manor had very few decorations, the walls were bare and the rooms least used had few personal items. The furniture was of fine quality but in no way inviting. The first thought that came to Hermione was that it was like a hotel room, clean and serviceable, but not a single personal touch. 'No wonder he stays at Hogwarts.' Hermione thought sadly to herself.

The master suit was the last room he showed her and she was glad to find it homier than the rest of the house. The furniture was large and made of dark, well-polished mahogany. A huge sleigh bed sat in the center of the room with two night stands on either side. An enormous wardrobe, a small writing desk, a fireplace with a comfortable chair placed in front of it, and double window paneled doors that lead out on to a balcony completed the room. Severus stood rigidly at the door, watching Hermione inspect his room by herself. Across from the bed was a door leading to a dressing room and a large bathroom. The bathroom was decorated in green marble with a large sunken bathtub but included a shower stall much to Hermione's delight.

When she returned from inspecting the bathroom Severus was out on the balcony. He stood at the railing, his hands griping the wrought iron bar as he gazed out over his property. His manor was about a hundred yards from a cliff that fell sharply into the ocean. The sun had set and a million stars covered the sky and were reflected in the dark water. It was quite a beautiful view and Hermione found herself looking forward to watching the sun set on the water in the future. She stood next to him and put her hand next to his on the bar so that they touched. She noticed him glance down and then look back out at the ocean.

Though neither one knew it, they were both thinking of their wedding night; of the stars over the glen in which they were married. They had never spoken of it but both thought of that night a great deal. Neither could forget the intense connection they had felt when their eyes locked during the ceremony. Hermione remembered it with longing. She wanted to feel that again, to feel her spirit lock with his. Snape had been almost frightened by it; he had never felt such a link with a woman. The memory of their connection made him believe that there might be more to his feelings for her than just those of lust and a protective instinct.

"This view is lovely," Hermione said softly, wanting to fill the silence.

"It's why I chose to build my home here."

"You built this house? I thought it was your family's manor…"

"No…no that burned down…when I was a boy." His eyes were distant and sad.

Hermione slowly slid her hand over Severus'. She looked up at the same moment he did and their eyes locked together.

She didn't know what his thoughts were, but she knew hers; she wanted to kiss him. His dominance made Hermione weak with wanting. She looked at his lips and whispered "I'm sorry, Severus." He didn't respond with words but bent slowly and kissed her. She kissed back readily and he sighed hungrily into her mouth. He laced his right hand in the soft hairs at the nape of her neck, holding her in place, while his left hand caressed the side of her body then slid to the small of her back pulling her into him. Hermione wound her arms around his back, loving the solidity of him. Their kissing stretched on and on, neither noticing the passing of time.

He took a step, pushing her body with him. She followed his lead not knowing or caring where he was leading her, her eyes were closed, too entranced with the sensations of him nibbling her neck. He pushed her up against the side of the house, the coarse stone wall pressed against her thin shirt. He leaned into her to so that their bodies touched everywhere and she felt his hardness press into her stomach. His hand went under her shirt and made slow languorous circles on her back. Without her noticing he had moved his hand further up her body and undid the clasp of her bra with quick one-handed expertise. He was sliding his hand around and his thumb had just started to caress the soft lower curve of her left breast when a loud pop sounded in the bedroom.

"Master?" A high-pitched voice called. Severus abruptly stopped kissing her with a soft irritated groan and withdrew his hand. He rested his forehead against hers as both tried to regain their breath. The call came again and Severus shut his eyes and took a step back.

"Yes Libby?" He said not trying to hide the irritation in his voice.

"Dinner is served Master!" The house elf stated happily and disappeared with another pop. Hermione was leaning against the wall, looking up into the sky with a slap happy grin on her face.

"And what are you so happy about mademoiselle?" he asked, trying to sound stern. She looked up at him grinning and glanced pointedly at his trousers.

"The same thing you are, monsieur," she said slyly.

Severus chuckled in spite of himself and then walked back into the room, calling to her, "I think I'll meet you downstairs in a moment." Hermione heard the bathroom door close and she laughed loudly.

"I bet you will." She reached back and re-clasped her bra feeling very warm and happy, but nowhere near content. She wanted more. Hermione never thought she would really want her husband but she couldn't help it. He was very talented with…well everything, and after the last Saturday she was no longer afraid of him in bed. She walked through the room glancing at the big bed and filled with desire.

She practically skipped down the stairs to the dining room and found a fairly lavish spread laid out on the large dark table. Severus' chair was at the head of the table and hers to the right. The china was old and not as fancy as the Malfoy's but it was high quality and beautiful all the same. It had the Snape family crest emblazoned on it. The shield was very dark blue, almost black with a delicate and small silver snake twisted into an S on it. The snake's mouth was open and long, sharp fangs hung down alongside the flitting forked tongue. Hermione traced it with her finger thinking sadly of all the dinners he must have eaten here alone.

She looked up and once again noticed the complete lack of decorations. No paintings, no pictures, nothing. This saddened and intrigued Hermione. She had so many questions she wanted to ask him; questions about his family, his past, his relationships, and their future. But she was afraid to ask. She remembered his face when he saw her in the pensive and knew that, at least for now and probably for a long time, she would have to wait to ask him anything. Severus was like a thousand page book and she had only read pages five-hundred to six-hundred. What came before? What had happened to lead to this point?

His family in particular intrigued her. She remembered distinctively the three references he had made to them. The first was that he would 'not be like his father' which made her think his father was abusive. That would make sense she thought and was filled with pity at the image of a child Severus, bruised and battered. The second was when he gave her his mother's jewels. But not much could be gathered from that incident, as he didn't actually speak of his mother, just her ownership. And then finally, possibly the most intriguing, was the fact that his house was in Ireland. What happened to his family manor? She wondered where his parents were. She assumed they were dead. She also assumed that he was an only child but really, how would she know? She hoped that he would open up to her but she didn't want to push him.

Snape entered the room ten minutes later looking very relaxed and Hermione, smiling to herself, decided not to comment. Sam and Libby served dinner and retreated to the kitchen. She noticed that they were not wearing her clothes anymore. Watching them go Hermione spoke contritely, "I am very sorry for my short sightedness when we arrived. I realize now that we have to own house-elves…you do treat them well, don't you?" She couldn't stop herself from asking.

Severus looked up slowly from his fork and said matter-of-factly, "Well actually, I beat them regularly and hold them in irons every night" He scowled. "Hermione, I would have hoped you would have observed my conduct enough to know that simply because I am unfriendly does not mean I am cruel."

Hermione regretted saying it. "I'm sorry Severus. I know you aren't. I knew you wouldn't have hurt them, it was just, startling. Knowing Dobby, I just…wanted to make sure."

Severus nodded and lost his scowl, "Well I suggest you get used to having Sam and Libby as servants because later tonight we are going to reinstate them into our service." He watched carefully for her response.

Hermione bit back her gut reaction. She needed to start acting her part and Death Eaters have house-elves. She put her fork down and asked quietly, "Will that entail a complete blood oath?"

Severus shouldn't have been surprised that she knew the ancient ritual. Few people cared to learn it because the oath was passed from parent to child for both the elf and the human not needing to be renewed. "Yes," he answered simply. Hermione nodded resolutely and Severus continued, "We have many things to accomplish this week. Tomorrow we start intensive potions lessons. I would like to test you first to see how advanced you are and then we can proceed from there. We don't have time for review. Your parents are joining us on Wednesday, so will we need to discuss what we will be telling them before then."

Hermione nodded and then innocently asked, "What about your parents Severus, have you told them?"

Severus' face darkened, "My parents are deceased."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." He paused, looking at the crest on the wine glass. "Like I was saying, we will need to prepare a guest room for them. Lastly, we need to begin your intensive training in the Dark Arts."

Hermione sat up straighter; this was what she had been looking forward to. She was beside herself with anticipation to learn more, something no one else in school, except perhaps some Slytherins, knew.

Severs quirked an eyebrow at her obvious eagerness to begin learning, and in the back of his mind a small seed of worry was born. "For now I will be teaching you rudimentary spells and hexes and a few flashy ones to show off in front of the Dark Lord. There's much I need to teach you about what you will be expected to do. So far all you've learned is the structure and history of the Death Eaters. There are many traditions you must follow and duties you will be expected to perform, so I must ready you for that. Also we will need to establish a thought mirage."

Hermione inhaled sharply. A thought mirage was a creation inside someone's head, a creation of lies and memories. If someone performed legilimency on you they would see these false recollections, rather than the real ones. But a mirage was dangerous, it was very easy for these lies to seep into reality until not even the person themselves knows the difference between the truth and the lie. "What will my mirage be?" Hermione asked, although she had a guess.

"Me, being cold and distant toward you. You, following me around begging for my teaching and being angry at the school and Dumbledore."

'Well, that parts not a lie.' Hermione thought but didn't say it aloud. She had never told anyone just how angry she still was with Dumbledore. He couldn't even protect his own students from begin forced into marriage. He expected and wanted complete adoration and loyalty but gave nothing in return. What had he ever done for Harry? Sent him to the Dursleys? Ignored him and let Voldomort into his head? Hermione seethed in silent hatred.

Severus went on, "There are hundreds of details that must be covered, we cannot have a single discrepancy in this story. I would like to create the mirage sooner rather than later, as we need to have time to test it and let it cement itself in your thoughts. I think tomorrow night will be devoted to that endeavor. Now, if you are done with dinner, I need to look over some books before we take the oath."

Hermione nodded and followed him into the library. Severus walked to the winding staircase on the left side and climbed it up to the top, then walked around the boarder of the room until he reached the book case directly above the door they had just come in by. Hermione followed and stood beside him. She studied the spines of the books and saw that most were about potions in which an amphibian was the primary ingredient. "These are your dark arts books?" She asked incredulously, and not just a bit disappointed.

Severus trailed his finger along the row just above her head, finally pulling out one whose cover read, '101 Magical Properties of the Horney Back Toad.' "Hermione, the best place to hide things is in plain sight," he stated in a teacher-like fashion as he opened the book. Inside, the pages had been cut away and another book was fit perfectly in the rectangle left behind. This book was black with old silver script in Latin that read "The Binding of Servants."

Hermione's eyes went wide in understanding. "But Severus, you don't even have any wards on these books!" Even as she said it she reached and grabbed a random book, opening it to find another hidden dark tome.

"Exactly. Aurors can detect spells meant to hide and ward things, but not simple physical hiding that has no magical properties. Why, they would have to search every book in this library to find these. And why would they anyway?"

"Severus you're a genius!" Hermione was flipping through page after page of dark spells, each more intriguing than the next. Severus huffed and then went back to studying the book he had retrieved. The book Hermione had picked was on glamour spells and was amazed at the scope of them. She had no idea that glamour spells could do half of the things the book said and she itched to try them out.

After a few minutes Severus closed his book with a snap. "Alright, I'm ready. We need to prepare a few items." Hermione looked up at him, not wanting to stop reading. Severus sighed, the seed of worry growing a bit more – 'these spells should be scaring her.' He took the book from her and read the cover. "Well you won't need to learn these for a while. If you want a book to read…" he turned and scanned the shelves. Hermione was impressed that could remember which potions book secretly held which dark arts book. . He picked out one and handed her the book inside, 'The Dark Arts - An Introduction' Hermione let out a giggle. "What's so amusing?" he asked.

"I just can't believe there is a book called 'The Dark Arts - An Introduction'! They make its sound like something normal, like 'Cooking - A Beginner's Guide'."

Severus didn't get it. "Right. Shall we? Bring the potions book as well and make sure to properly hide the book inside it when you're finnished." Hermione nodded and obediently put the book back inside its cover, 'The Newt and the Groganual Potion', and followed her husband down the stairs.

Once there Severus sat down at his desk and Hermione sat in one of the chairs, pulled out her book and opened to the first page with rapt attention. While she read about the key difference in motivation between dark and light magic, Severus rewrote the contract to be signed between all of them. After a few minutes he put his quill down and looked over the book again. He pulled his wand from his pocket and said clearly, "Accio sacrificial knife."

Hermione looked up quickly. "Did you actually just say 'Accio sacrificial knife'?"

"Yes"

"You own a sacrificial knife?" Hermione was shocked that anyone would own an item specifically called a sacrificial knife. Severus didn't respond but kept his eyes on the door, suddenly a large silver dagger came hurtling in the room. Hermione screamed and ducked. Severus yelled out 'Retardo'. The knife slowed down and came to rest gently on Severus' desk. When he picked it up, the candle light reflected off its wickedly curved blade sending a shiver down Hermione's spine. The hilt was silver, not ornate but plain and roughly hewn. The only ornament was a glass bead imbedded on the side that had a red liquid in side of it. Blood.

"Are you ready?" he asked, standing up.

Hermione nodded and rose as well. They went to the middle of the room and stood. Severus snapped his fingers, and called, "Sam! Libby!"

Two consecutive pops sounded almost immediately, "Yes Master!?"

"Is it your wish to be dedicated back into the service of the Snape family?"

The house elves burst into joyous tears. "YES MASTER! OH THANK YOU MASTER THANK YOU!" They threw themselves at his feet, kissing his shoes.

"Enough!" Severus commanded, irritated. "Stand quietly while I read the contract." He lifted the parchment and read aloud. It was short and simple, not having to deal with pay, hours, or benefits. The Snape family swore to feed and house the elves while the two house-elves in question and their line swore to serve the Snapes. Hermione shuddered; it was just like buying a dog. Once he was finished, Severus knelt down and spread the parchment across the low coffee table. "Sam, Libby, you must both sign your name in your own blood. Don't be scared, it won't hurt that much…"

"Oh no Master! Sam and Libby know! Sam and Libby want to sign!!" Their squeals interrupted him.

"How do you know? You're great, great, grandparents signed the contract with the Snapes."

"Oh Master, story is passed down many, many times. It is greatest honor to dedicate self to family!"

Severus and Hermione shared a look of wonder. Who knew the ways of house-elves? "Well then, give me your hands and I'll make the cut."

Both held out their tiny hands, giddy smiles on their faces. Severus cut a long, relatively shallow cut on Sam's palm. Sam took up the quill and dipping it into his own blood, signed in child like letters, S-A-M. Severus made the same incision on Libby and watched her write her name carefully while Hermione watched Sam; he was holding the corner of his pillow case to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. It gave Hermione an idea.

"Severus, would it be alright if we gave Sam and Libby permission to heal themselves without asking if they got hurt for some reason?" Hermione was tentative. Meddling with his house-elves was enough of a mistake the first time.

Severus looked up in amazement at his wife. "That's a good idea Hermione, I had never thought of that before." Turning to the house-elves he said, "Sam, Libby, from now on whenever you get hurt I order you to use your own magic to heal yourselves as best you can." The house-elves smiled, more at having an order to follow than at being able to heal their own injuries. Hermione watched as both looked down at their hands with a scowl of concentration and the skin reformed.

Hermione was silently impressed. 'They don't even need to say a spell aloud!' She was suddenly wrought with questions on the extent of a house-elves power. Severus took her hand and surprised her out of her thoughts.

"It's your turn Hermione," he said gently and she nodded in acceptance. He carefully pressed the silver dagger down and drew it across her skin. It was so sharp the pain didn't register until the blade was gone and the first beads of blood had appeared. She took the quill and dipped it into her own blood, signing Hermione G. Snape below Sam and Libby's signatures. She healed herself while Severus finished the ritual. As soon as his quill lifted from the paper a small ribbon of gold light appeared between the house-elves and the Snapes. It unwound slowly and one end coiled around Sam and Libby while the other did the same to Severus and Hermione. It gradually shrank until it was completely absorbed into their skins and the connecting ribbon disappeared. Hermione looked up at Severus astonished but he merely shrugged having expected such a result. "Well Sam, Libby, that is all." The two smiling house-elves thanked them both profusely and disappeared.

Snape grabbed Hermione's hand, "Now then, you and I have something to finish." Hermione giggled as she was dragged out of the library.

Note: Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Please review, I think I got a total of about 5 reviews from both websites last chapter. Right now you are probably thinking "I don't have to review because some one else will." Well, if everyone thinks that then no one reviews. So be the person that reviews and be heard. Mr T says don't be a fool, review.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Authors Note: ok, I'm back after a long absence. I came down with a bad case of writer's block because I actually had the whole next chapter written, and then my hard drive crashed. I spent the summer avoiding re-writing it. Now that its fall I decided to just bust my way through and skip the chapter. That's right. I skipped ahead in the story. Im sorry to everyone who really wanted to see the whole "meeting the parents" scene and all of Hermione's dark arts training. I will probably do flash backs and the like but it should not be too hard to follow the story. In any case I am really excited about what I am writing now a days so I hope you guys are too! Please, please, please review and let me know what you think. As always, a million thanks to my beta – GeminiScorp.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Saving Grace

Chapter 13

When the spinning had stopped and her vision had cleared Hermione found herself standing outside of a decrepit wrought iron gate. A gravel drive wound up a hillside to an imposing mansion with windows all aglow. She looked around her to see nothing but dark scraggly woods. Behind them the overgrown road disappeared into absolute blackness. They stood together but not touching, gaining their bearings.

Severus turned to her. He looked her up and down, making sure she looked perfect. 'I damn well better' she thought to herself, 'he spent long enough dressing me.'

She was wearing a black silk, floor length dress. The neck line was high in the front, with the material draped over her shoulders to reveal a bare back all the way to her butt. A slim diamond chain wrapped tight around her throat and then trailed down along her spine. A diamond and white gold serpent wound itself around her right wrist while her wedding ring adorned her left hand. Her hair was bound in a loose bun at the back of her head, a matching white gold snake holding it in place. Though she normally preferred to wear minimal make up Severus had encouraged her to be as dramatic as possible tonight so she stood with heavy grey eye shadow and crimson lips. To stave off the encroaching winter chill she wore a pitch black fox shawl. Severus complimented her in his impeccably tailored black dress robes. She had convinced him to tie his hair back and in her own opinion thought he looked imposingly sexy.

At the end of his inspection Severus nodded, then he quirked an eye brow and smirked. Reaching forward he slid his hand past the fur and grazed his thumb over a silk covered nipple.

"Cold?"

Hermione blushed and swatted his hand away. "Cheeky bastard."

Severus smirked again and walked up to the gate. The metal twisted to form a demonic looking visage. It spoke in a rusty rasp, "Password?"

"Let the Dark Lord Reign" Severus answered.

The gothic gate ground open. Severus offered Hermione his arm but she shook her head. "No, I'm going in there as Hermione. Not as Severus' wife."

Severus stepped back abashed. He watched as she turned away from him and readied herself. With one steadying breath a calm and dangerously cold air surrounded her. Her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed into a cruel pout. Squaring her shoulders she started up the drive and Severus could do nothing but follow in her wake.

Hermione tried to see inside the Manor windows to prepare herself for the viper pit awaiting her but all she could see was the flicker of candle light. She could hear a string quartet playing smoothly and soft voices but nothing distinguishing. The doors stood open and as she and Severus crossed the threshold and loud voice rang out. "Professor and Mrs. Severus Snape."

The few people in the foyer fell silent and stared and a distinct hush could be heard within the adjoining ballroom. Hermione pretended not to notice as she looked around and took in the manor. The interior of the house was as grand as the exterior was shabby. The walls were covered in lush gold and forest green and candles floated above the heads of the guests. The ceilings were vaulted high above them and the floors were polished mahogany. Hermione felt she had never been in a more beautiful and glamorous place.

Edgar McClaw, the Deputy Minister of Magic, walked forward, holding his hand out to Severus.

"Severus, good to see you." He gave a tight smile.

"And you Ed. May I present my wife, Hermione?" Hermione did not smile, and neither did Edgar.

"Charmed." The man said coldly, before turning on his heel and walking away. Hermione was not surprised, but the snub stung. 'I am a mudblood crashing their party,' she thought, 'but they'll see, just wait…' She smiled to herself and turned to Severus.

"Would you please go get me a drink? I think I'll go find Draco." Severus nodded, impressed that she was not scared/afraid to negotiate the party alone. He assumed that she was terrified and was just doing a damn good job of acting cool.

But it/that was not so. Hermione was thrilled. She felt like she was being put to the test and was dying to prove herself. She wanted to be stared at. She wanted everyone to notice. It would make it all the sweeter when she had risen above them. She felt powerful and deadly.

She strode confidently into the ballroom. Couples swirled about the floor in a synchronized waltz and people milled about the perimeter chatting. In many ways it was like any other fancy party but the dark and sinister crowd gave the festivities a menacing tone. Her cursory glance did not find the Dark Lord himself but she spotted Draco across the room. He was flirting with a sultry slip of a girl in a slinky, wine colored dress. He spotted her over the girl's head and walked away without so much as a 'by your leave.' Hermione smiled in spite of herself. He made a beeline for her and could not stop his jaw from hanging.

"Hermione, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." His voice husky with feeling. She smiled and leaned forward for the traditional kiss but he jerked backward and took up her hand instead.

"This," he whispered as he kissed the back of her fingers, "is all I deserve of your radiance."

Hermione blushed. "Draco, stop it."

"I can't, you are incredible. Truly."

Hermione smiled in true pleasure and kissed his cheek. Taking his arm and leaning in close she whispered, "So, tell me who's here."

They spoke in hushed tones for a while, Draco pointing people out surreptitiously and divulging tiny bits of gossip with each name.

"That, over there, is Cassandra Kettle. Been with The Dark Lord since the second coming, killed her own husband for not taking the mark. At three o'clock is Dennis Picter. Has the absolute worst temper. Snapped up a half blood Parisian fashion model when the marriage law was passed. Poor girl hasn't been seen in weeks."

"And who was that sexy little thing you were talking to when I came in?" Hermione asked nonchalantly.

"Rachel Tismond. She is the whore of north London, but Father has me courting her." Draco replied bored.

"As least she'll be good in bed then." Hermione quipped innocently.

Draco looked at her surprised, then smirked "I see where your head is at."

Hermione blushed, embarrassed. It was true. She had to keep telling herself not to stare at the hallow of Draco's throat, revealed by his black shirt debonairly unbuttoned at the top. Ever since he had stepped close to whisper into her ear she had been desperately trying to focus on his words, and not on the beautifully masculine cologne he wore.

Severus saved her from further embarrassing herself. "Draco, thank you for keeping my wife company in my absence."

Draco nodded to her husband, "Professor." Severus nodded in return and handed Hermione her drink. She sipped it absentmindedly and let the taste of high quality gin wash over her tongue.

"That, is a damn good martini." She said plainly. Both men looked at her.

"Is it? Hmm, I think I'll go get myself one. Hermione, Severus." Draco bowed slightly to the pair and walked off.

Severus took a sip from his tumbler and narrowed his eyes. "Please refrain from flirting with other men, Hermione."

"Jealous?" She asked, a bit shocked.

"Possessive," he replied and grabbed her waist, pulling her close and kissing her neck.

"Severus! That's disgusting and unfit for civilized company. Compose yourself." A harsh female voice broke the moment.

Severus growled against Hermione's ear and pulled away to face Bellatrix.

Sirius' murder had the same expression once worn incessantly by her sister – as if she smelled something entirely rotten. She looked down upon Hermione as if the younger woman were a piece of dung.

"How you can taint yourself with such a disgusting creature?" She asked with venom in her voice.

"Well, normally I wouldn't, but he is an incredible fuck," Hermione replied with a smile and glided off.

Severus laughed in surprise. "Honestly Bellatrix, try not to be such a bitch – it is a party. Lighten up," he said casually before following Hermione.

"That was bloody brilliant, love," he whispered in her ear when he caught up with her.

"I try."

For a while, they stood together and sipped their drinks. Severus took over for Draco and began pointing out people of interest and giving bits of their histories. He was more concerned with the specific dangers each person posed rather than their drama, however. Waiters in sharp tuxs with long dress tales circulated through the guests offering small delights and occasionally one of Severus' friends would approach to say hello. While everyone was politely respectful to Severus, they ignored, or at best, offered a terse greeting to Hermione. She didn't mind, she knew that soon enough she would have them licking her boots.

Hermione's confidence came from the endless studying she had been doing with Severus. It seems that her natural proclivity for excellence was not limited to light magic and she found herself breezing through book after book of dark spells. She thoroughly enjoyed the powerful thrill that whisked up her spine every time she used/cast one. Dark magic was simply more _fun_ than light magic she had discovered. Where as every light spell required specific words and motions, dark magic was primarily about the intention. It was an art of style and not precision.

Hermione had been getting few hours of sleep each night, staying up late and waking early, diving into the mountains of forbidden knowledge that were suddenly available to her. She knew it was worrying Severus, that her eagerness was scaring him. But she didn't care, she felt like her powers had been stagnant for years and were suddenly growing again. Her wand hummed now when she touched it, itching to be used. Her power filled up her skin and sometimes she felt that she was aglow with it. She was desperate to practice her newly acquired skills out in the open, she was tired of practicing behind closed doors.

Shortly after Hermione had finished her drink and was debating getting another, Lucius strode up looking rather like a stately peacock in his dark sapphire robes.

"Severus, good to see you. And Hermione! You are the most beautiful woman here." He gave her the kiss of greeting and Hermione found herself not resenting it. She was glad to see a friendly face. "How was your honeymoon?"

"Very nice," they answered in unison bored tones. Lucius raised an amused eyebrow.

"I'm sure it was. Severus, have you noticed that Greyback had the audacity to come tonight? Waltzing around as if he were civilized. I wish The Dark Lord would trust his war to thinking wizards rather than animals." He quickly added, "But who am I to question his wisdom?"

"Who indeed? Greyback does have his uses." Severus answered non-commitedly.

"Yes, just not at a party." He said slyly and winked at Hermione. He was about to say more but the candles suddenly dimmed. Following the cue, the music abruptly stopped. Everyone fell quite and turned to the raised dais along one of the walls. All at once a great wind swept the hall, ladies dresses were whirled about them as the gust passed. It seemed as if the wind was pulling all the shadows from the room and as it blew, it grew darker. A wispy dark specter gained density on the stage until the wind died and the Dark Lord stepped forth from the blackness. His white pale face shown like a moon over his shadowed body, his eyes looked more like stab wounds than what they were. One hand swept over the crowd as he looked at his minions.

"Welcome, my children." His serpentine voice oozed over those gathered. Hermione felt her body prickle in goose bumps. Her breathing was fast and shallow. "I hope you are enjoying yourselves thus far, but let me assure you, the true festivities have yet to begin." His face contorted into an evil grin. "I have hosted this gathering so that my followers may mingle and savor a bit of what is to come once this war has been won. Does the Dark Lord not dote on his children?" The crowd clapped calling out, "Yes, My Lord!" and, "Thank You, My Lord!"

Voldemort nodded and urged them to be quiet with his hands. Once all was silent he continued. "Before this evening's entertainment begins, there is one piece of business that must be attended to. As it involves two beautiful young women, I trust that my followers will not mind it breaking up the party a bit. Now then, Miss. Rachel Tismond and, Mrs. Hermione Snape, if you would…"

Hermione felt the weight of everyone's stares more than the reassuring nudge from Severus. She took a deep breath and lifted her head high before marching through the crowd that parted like the red sea before her. Rachel, the sexy, raven-haired girl already stood to the Dark Lords side as Hermione climbed the steps to them. The two women stood side-by-side, facing Lord Voldemort.

Hermione thought that she would be terrified once actually faced with the king of all evil, but she wasn't. All she felt was exhilaration. Even as she felt his hot stare rake her body and mind she held firm and steady. After a moment he spoke again. "I have the good fortune of having two witches desiring to join my forces tonight. Miss Rachel Tismond, the daughter of Death Angel, Lewis Tismond and Death Eater, Marie Tismond. And, Mrs. Hermione Snape, wife of Beloved Severus Snape."

After introducing them to the audience he turned to them and lowered his voice slightly, although Hermione was sure everyone gathered could hear him still. "Now then, a place at my side must be earned; I do not allow wit-less sycophants the honor of my mark. As is my custom, I will set each of you a task. If accomplished I will grant you the greatest reward you will ever receive: a place in my ranks. Are you ready?"

Hermione and Rachel nodded simultaneously.

"Hermione, your task is to torture and kill Rachel. Rachel, your task is to survive."

88888888888888888888888888

Authors note: mwahaha nothing makes a good comback like a cliff hanger. just you guys wait, the fight/party is gunna be awesome! please review!!!

_**-Demos**_


	14. Chapter 14

The statement hit the girls like a physical blow. The crowed broke into a nervous uproar. Someone yelled out anonymously, "That's not fair my Lord!"

Voldemort seemed to expand with fury. "SILENCE! How dare you question my command! The dark is not about being fair! It is about the justice of power. The task set is perfect in two fold: the former Miss. Granger must prove her heart is true while Miss. Tismond must prove she is more than just a pretty face." With that he turned back to the girls. Rachel's face had drained of color and she looked absolutely terrified. "Have I made myself quite clear?"

Hermione stood for a moment. She had initially been surprised by the task but no more. She saw the logic in his reasoning and had already begun planning her attack. She had sized up her sultry opponent and was fighting a grin from creeping across her face. 'This is perfect'

"Yes, my Lord. I am happy to prove myself in any way you desire."

Back in the crowd Severus felt something tighten painfully inside his chest. She had spoken with such conviction. He knew he was watching the loss of innocence and her eagerness terrified him. Watching her practice obsessively over the last few weeks he could feel the dark-lust in her rise. He recognized it because it had been the exact same way for him. Just as he had done in his youth, she had submerged herself. At first he believed it was just her hard-working nature set to the task of being the best spy possible, but recently he could not deny the hunger in her eyes and the earnest and heart-felt eagerness with which she studied. He only hoped that her innate goodness could hold off against the onslaught of dark desire.

Up on the stage the two girls were preparing to duel. Voldemort had moved to the back of the stage and the girls stood facing each other in the center. Rachel was positively shaking.

"Let us begin, I shall count off." The Dark Lord announced. The girls came together back to back, wands held tightly in their hands. They were a stunning pair.

"One…Two…Three…Four…" As Voldemort counted Hermione steadied her breath and recited her first spell. She and Severus had discussed several strategies for the possible tasks Voldemort would set. They had decided in the event of a duel such as this, she should use wild and charismatic spells – the greater the show the better. Thanks to her studying she had quite the repertoire.

"…Eight…Nine…Ten!" The women spun around and cast. Hermione's spell— that would have made Rachel's hair strangle her— bounced off Rachel's hastily placed shield charm. Rachel smiled smugly at her victory but Hermione laughed and walked forward quickly.

"Oh no Rachel! That's not a proper shield charm! Why don't you try this…" She whispered her spell, deciding to let the magic/spell speak for itself. The pale blue shield that had formed a shining dome around Rachel, lifted and solidified until she stood in a twinkling black sphere that resembled a transparent night sky. Rachel frantically moved her wand against it attempting to shatter the powerful shield. She eventually slammed her hand up against the wall but could not break through. Hermione wordlessly flicked her wand. The sphere jumped a meter into the air and crashed heavily down onto the polished oak floor. Rachel was thrown down in a heap like a rag doll.

For the next few minutes Hermione bounced the ball around the hall, its internal captive hitting the rock hard walls with cries of pain. Eventually she curled herself into a ball at the bottom, and though everyone could hear her continued efforts at reversing the spell, nothing made the slightest bit of difference. After an especially hard fall from a height of at least 6 feet Hermione let the sphere dissipate. Rachel was sobbing and cradling her left arm, which was bent at an unnatural angle.

Hermione's eyes were deathly cold as she watched the girl suffer. She was completely aware of what was happening, but it was with a superficial conscience. She felt no sympathy for the beaten beauty lying at her feet, only confidence in her own abilities. As Severus stood in the crowd he hoped that she had sent her mind far away as he did whenever forced to hurt people in the name of the Dark Lord.

"Get up, Rachel." She heard her voice but did not remember thinking to speak. Rachel stood, trying unsuccessfully to control her racking sobs. Her right ankle was also broken. Fear and pain had overcome and broken the girl.

"Please…Please…" she whimpered pathetically.

"Do you surrender?"

"Yes! Yes! Please don't hurt me anymore," Rachel pleaded as she crumbled to her knees.

Hermione turned to Voldemort and bowed, ready to receive his blessing for accomplishing her task. But he only stared and tsked at her.

"My, My, am I to have two failures tonight? You bow prematurely, Mrs. Snape." His voice was pure evil.

Hermione stood, understanding fully what she needed to do, and nodded. "Yes, my Lord."

"No! No…" Rachel wailed as Hermione approached her. Suddenly Hermione's emotions caught up with her and she felt violently sick. She didn't want to kill this girl, she didn't even know her. She had already tortured her and reduced her to a whimpering little girl and now…she had to kill her.

Hermione felt a tear creep down her cheek as she raised her arm and whispered her final spell. She was knocked back a few steps by the force of her own magic as a fierce serpent of fire emerged from her wand tip. It rivaled Nagini in size and was beautiful in all its blazing glory. The snake hissed, its flame tongue licking the air and its bright red eyes searching for its prey. Crazed, Rachel desperately tried to scoot away but the snake was upon her in moments. She screamed as the fire engulfed her and the hall soon filled with the revolting smell of burnt flesh. Hermione's spell wound its way around Rachel. Her screams became louder and more desperate as it reached her neck and reared back, diving in for the kill. Its four inch long fire fangs pierced her tender flesh and the screaming suddenly stopped. As the snake drank the girl's life blood it darkened into a crimson red and began to look solid in appearance.

After a moment Hermione flicked her wand and the snake vanished in a puff of red smoke. The hall was silent and Hermione felt like fainting, crying, and vomiting all at once. She turned and walked back to stand in front of the Dark Lord. Silently she sank to her knees and bowed with her head to the floor, hiding her revulsion at the deed she had just completed.

"Well done, Hermione. Well done indeed." From behind her, Hermione heard a strong and sinister applause rise from the crowd of Death Eaters. Hermione sat up and looked at the Lord of all Evil. He stood and extended his hand and she reached forward to touch his icy fingers. Words suddenly filled her mind and she repeated them out loud.

"I swear my life and my soul into the service of the Dark Lord." For a brief moment her vision clouded and went dark. Only after he had dropped her hand was she able to take a breath.

He placed his hand on her head and said softly, "Take you mark in silence." She gulped and gritted her teeth, waiting. Pain, sharp and fierce blossomed down her spine. She felt as if she was being branded. She bit back a sob and clenched her fists so hard her nails pierced her palms, drawing blood. After a minute the pain dissipated but her skin still throbbed. Another round of applause, this one with shouts of approval, erupted and Hermione realized that her dress must be showing off her Mark most effectively.

Voldemort extended his hand again and Hermione took it and stood. "You may rejoin Severus." She nodded at his dismissal and walked quickly off the stage, aware that everyone was still observing her. Once she stepped off the dais, Voldemort began to speak again. She didn't listen to his words as she began to weave through the crowd searching for her husband. Hermione held her head high and met the eye of anyone who dared to look at her. Even through her wearied nausea she took pride in the respectful manner in which she was being regarded.

She saw Severus standing with Lucius and Draco and quickened her step. Both blondes were grinning wildly at her, while Severus looked only concerned. Without thought she went to him and sagged against his chest. Over her head she heard him order Draco to fetch her a drink.

He took her by the shoulders and pushed her up right staring intently at her face. She had started to shake and her face had lost its color. Severus knew decompensation when he saw it. A tear leaked out of one eye and her lip had started to quiver. He pulled her close again, hard, and whispered into her ear. "Breathe. Breathe. Slowly now. It's okay. You did well. Just breathe." She struggled to inhale deeply, knowing that she could not fall apart, not now. She focused her mind on the crisp feel of Severus' robes against her cheek, and the calming tone of his voice. She took another deep breath with greater ease. After a few more, she stepped back, shook her shoulders and blinked hard to clear her vision.

"Okay. I'm okay. I'm okay." She said, as much to herself as to him as she patted his chest absentmindedly. She wiped at her face and smoothed her hair.

Severus lifted her chin and looked at her closely, frowning slightly.

"I'm fine. Really. I'm good." She smiled at him.

Draco returned with a drink for her and pressed it into her hand. "Hermione that was brilliant! I have never seen any of the spells you cast. That sphere was amazing, really it was."

"Thanks," she said softly.

"Let's see your mark!" Lucius chimed in jovially. Hermione turned to present her bare back to the three men. Both Malfoys whistled in tandem.

Using her new-found acting abilities, she giggled as she turned back around. "Well now I want to see it! Severus? Please show me wear the bathroom is?" She took his hand and squeezed it meaningfully. He took the hint.

The crowd parted as Severus led Hermione to the entrance. Once out in the foyer he made to let go of her hand but she held on to it tightly. He led her down a hall and finally stopped at a slightly open door. She pushed it open and pulled him in with her. Candles lit immediately, magically aware of their presence.

It was a relatively small bathroom but nonetheless luxurious. Hermione had dropped her fake air and stood looking soberly at Severus. Seemingly as an after thought she reached behind him and locked the door.

"Are you alr…"

"Just kiss me. Please." Her soft plea interrupted him. Her eyes begged for reassurance.

He cupped her face gently and slowly eased his mouth over hers. For long drawn out minutes she stood and let him kiss her. He felt her tears against his face and kissed her as tenderly as he knew how.

After a time she stepped back. "Thank you. I just needed…that," she said lamely, not knowing how to explain.

"I understand." He replied gently. And he did. So many times he would come home from a rave or an attack and have the nameless desire to feel or see something good and whole and beautiful.

Hermione turned to the mirror and wiped at the mascara running down her cheek.

"I must admit, your tattoo is beautiful. I've never seen a mark like it," he said, an admiring gleam in his eye.

She turned and looked over her shoulder, seeing the evidence of her new life for the first time. The Dark Mark spread the area from between her shoulder blades to right above her buttocks. It had the standard figure and form of the Mark everyone had but was intensely feminine. It lacked all of the brutish branding Severus' tattoo had. It was scripted and stylized, its black tone seeming to glow off her ivory skin. Rather than a thickly muscled snake winding into a grotesque looking skull it was a delicate and slick serpent curling around a sinisterly beautiful visage.

"I like it." She said with out emotion. She grabbed up her drink and downed it in a two fast gulps. "Okay, I'm ready to go back. Thank you, Severus."

They walked hand in hand back to the ball room and found it to be half empty. People were streaming out and wandering through the hallway and foyer all talking excitedly. "What's going on?" she whispered to Severus as they made their way over to Draco and Lucius who appeared to be waiting for them.

"The actual festivities have begun. Drugs, orgies, and torture, all you do is pick your favorite room," he answered darkly/his voice dripping with sarcasm.

When they reached the Malfoys, Lucius announced that Voldemort had requested a meeting with his Beloved.

Severus looked to Hermione. "I'm fine, go to…our Lord," She gulped. "I'll stick with Draco until your finished." She smiled at the afore mentioned man who grinned debonairly.

"It would be my honor to show Lady Snape what pleasures the Dark Lord has to offer, " he said with a bow.

Hermione smiled and Severus frowned. She giggled and reached to kiss his cheek. "Find me later." He grumbled but followed Lucius away and out a side door.

"Shall we?" Draco asked, offering his arm.

"We shall." Hermione answered. She felt her face flushing as her second martini began to take effect.

Draco led her up the grand staircase, chattering all the while.

The second floor held a miniature ball room with sofas and tables lining the walls. People danced to piped in music while others drank and talked. Draco edged around the dance floor and led her through another door. In this room people stood and watched two theatrical duelers. The pair fired off alternating beautiful, and amusing spells that would turn the other rainbow and sparkly or into large pink rabbits. Hermione laughed and tugged at Draco, wishing to stay and watch but he smiled slyly and whispered that there was so much more to see.

Out through another door, down a dark hallway and into another room Draco finally stopped. This room was playing loud dance music and thirty or so young Death Eaters were dancing, drinking, and talking. Hermione looked around with wide-eyed wonder, there had not been parties like this at Hogwarts. A very good looking man of about twenty approached them and shook hands with Draco. He was a tall and lean brunette with a square jaw and attractive brown stubble.

"Draco! My good man! How are you?" Hermione could tell by his faulty stance that he was more than a bit drunk.

Draco clapped the man on the shoulder. "Great, Curt, just great. You know Hermione?"

Curt took up Hermione's hand and kissed it sloppily. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure." He gave her a wicked smile and she smiled back in spite of herself.

Draco leaned forward and whispered something into his ear to which Curt nodded enthusiastically. "Naturally! What kind of party you think this is? Hold on, I'll get you some." And he rushed off through the crowd.

"What is he getting?" Hermione half-yelled over the blaring beat.

"Some drinks for us. It's the house blend, trust me, you'll like it." He winked. She nodded and scooted closer to him, a bit overwhelmed.

Leaning close to speak into her ear, he asked, "Tell me about that shield spell, it was really top notch. Where did you learn it?"

"Just something Severus taught me," she answered evasively.

"Oh no, you aren't getting off that easy. I want to know what book you got it from. We should get together sometime and practice."

Hermione agreed enthusiastically and was about to ask if he had heard of this certain book she had just found when Curt returned with two gold goblets filed to the brim with an amber liquid.

"Bottoms up, my friends! Hermione you will **LOVE** this."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the two boys who waited for her to take a sip. Her first taste was of something darkly fruity, like a very thick Sangria. A sudden rush of tingles up her arms told her there was more in the drink than just juice.

"What's in this?" she asked Draco suspiciously.

"It's a secret. Now then, don't ask questions, drink up and enjoy." Curt said swiftly. Draco laughed and clinked his goblet to hers. He took a long draft and sighed in pleasure.

Hermione took comfort in the fact that Draco was drinking it also, so she took a deeper sip. The tingling sensation did feel good and she felt herself flush.

"Good show by the way, Hermione. Nothing like a sexy killer." Hermione could tell Curt was having a hard time focusing on her eyes, the way his kept trailing down her body.

"Thanks." She said timidly. "I feel bad though, I didn't even know Rachel."

"Whatever, it's the name of the game. She was a good lay though." He laughed jovially and pounded Draco's back conspiratorially. Draco looked at Hermione as if to apologize but Hermione just smiled. She suddenly felt **VERY** happy. Draco smiled back at her and laughed.

"To Hermione, may power prevail over lechery!" Draco toasted grandiosely and Hermione giddily took a great gulp of her drink.

"Why can't we all just live in harmony?!" Curt asked in a fake pained voice.

Draco laughed, "If only, if only."

"Now then. Seriously friends, I fear I must deprive you of my company as I have a…lecherous appointment that I simply can't break. Listen up. I'm hosting a party at my flat in London next weekend and I command you both to come. Okay? Good. Draco, always a pleasure and Hermione," he took up her hand again, "I shall mourn our parting." He kissed her hand again and with another wink he turned and moved away leaving Draco with an increasingly giddy Hermione.

She felt jittery and giggly, and very thirsty. She took another gulp and looked to Draco. He was watching her with a knowing grin and Hermione could not help but smile at this wickedly handsome man. "What?" she asked innocently.

"You, my dear, are an adorable drunk."

She tried to punch his shoulder and tell him that she wasn't drunk but she stumbled in the effort and dropped her goblet. "Oh!" She laughed.

Draco chuckled and helped her upright. For a moment they stood body-to-body until Hermione giggled and took a step back. "Want to dance?" she said, nodding to the jumping crowd.

"I only slow dance." He responded with a lusty look in his eyes. Hermione said a silent "oh" and raised her eyebrows. Draco laughed and shook his head. "Come along dearest, let's get you another drink. I have another room I want to show you."

He downed his goblet in one last swig, tossed it in the air and with a snap of his fingers it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Hermione clapped appreciatively. He took her by the hand and led her around the dancers to a smaller room. A large bowl of the punch sat on a low table. He poured her another goblet full and took up her hand again.

Hermione was thoroughly enjoying the feel of his hand in hers. In fact, it felt more real and physical than anything she had ever felt before. As he led her away she ran her thumb over the back of his hand amazed at how smooth his skin felt. How was it that she had never felt anything so incredibly silky? She continued taking fast gulps of her drink as he led her through the crowd and out into the hall way.

When they emerged into a less crowded room Draco turned and asked if she was doing alright. She hiccupped and proudly held up her empty glass. He laughed and took it from her. She leapt up to hug him saying, "I'm **SO** glad you're here, Draco!"

Draco laughed even harder and hugged her back. "Wow, Hermione, I know that stuff was strong, but you have no tolerance." He held her at arms length and shook his head smiling.

"I knooooow! I mean, I don't know. I've never felt like this before." Her eyes were wide and her pupils were so dilated it felt like the room was flooded in bright light.

"I'll bet. You ever heard of Extasy?" He asked, steadying her with his hands on her hips as she began to tilt forward.

"The muggle club drug?"

"Yeah. Well…welcome to the Wizard version." He waved his arm at their surroundings. As Hermione watched his hand it seemed to leave a glowing trail of green light in its wake. The glow faded within seconds but she immediately swiped her hand between herself and Draco to see if she could do it too. Her trail was lilac.

"Wow! That is SOO pretty!" she exclaimed. Draco looked at her questioningly then just rolled his eyes.

"I won't even ask." He took up her hand yet again.

As he lead her down the hall they passed a couple locked into a passionate embrace and Hermione pouted. "Where is Severus?"

"Down stares getting piss drunk." Draco answered darkly. They came to the end of the hall to face two large double doors. Draco stopped and steadied Hermione. "Now then, you have to be very quiet when we go in here, okay? You will like it, I promise, just be very quiet." Hermione nodded and held a finger to her lips, a drunken smile on her face.

Holding tight to her hand he pushed open the door and pulled her in after him. Hermione looked around and at first was very confused. About twenty people sat or stood at the other end of the room looking across to a group of six half dressed bodies, moving in tandem. Hermione opened her mouth to question but gasped instead as understanding washed over her. She felt her face go beet red and her whole body warm.

Draco shot her a sideways smile and Hermione gulped. One of the women moaned sensuously.

Hermione could not tear her eyes away from the group orgy playing out in front of her. Desire was pooling at the pit of her stomach and her breath was shallow.

Suddenly someone tapped her shoulder and the surprise contact almost made her shout. She whipped around to find Severus looking down at her with raised eyebrows.

She beamed up at him and pulled his face down to hers, taking his mouth in a demanding kiss. He pulled away with force and held her, panting, at bay. He quickly took in her almost iris-less eyes. He shot an accusatory glance over her head at Draco who only shrugged sheepishly.

Severus looked down at Hermione, whose eyes were beckoning him frantically. He lent down for her to whisper in his ear.

"Fuck me," she said, ruining the sexiness by giggling. Severus sighed and rolled his eyes. He grabbed her hand roughly and dragged her out of the room.

oOo

Hermione groaned. Even through her closed eyelids the room was too bright. She groaned again. She was lying on her stomach in a soft bed. When she tried to open her eyes the light hurt too much and she clenched them shut again. She moved her limbs slightly to make sure they were still there. She could feel that she was completely naked.

She groaned again.

Very slowly and after several attempts she was able to open here eyes slightly, the sheets had thin blue stripes. This was NOT her bed. She turned her head and almost shouted when she saw a man lying next to her. After a moment she recognized it to be Severus. 'Thank MERLIN.' She looked down and saw that he was also naked, that the bed they lay on was extremely rumpled, and they had not even pulled back the top cover.

She groaned again. Severus answered with a grunt of his own.

"Stop that, woman," he said with a growl.

"Severus." His name was all she had the energy to say.

There was a very long pause before he answered, "What?"

She closed her eyes and tried to remember the night before. Nothing came to mind. "What happened last night?"

With a long drawn out moan he turned onto his back and blinked his eyes open. "You don't remember?" He asked, sounding more awake and most definitely amused.

She curled her arms around herself and burrowed her face into the pillow. "No. Nothing." Slow, sluggish memories of her fight with Rachel and the pain of her Mark were drifting back to her, but then nothing.

She heard him yawn and move so she turned to watch him. He sat up slowly and rubbed at his face. Hermione's eyes opened wide when she saw the scratch marks down his back.

With a harsh laugh and in a darkly sensual tone he spoke, "Well I don't know what drug you were on. But we both liked it."

oOo

Authors Note: hope you liked it! A very fun chapter to right. I have most of the next one written so it shouldn't take too long for the next update. Thanks to my beta, GeminiScorp


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warning: chapter contains lemon

Saving Grace

Chapter 15

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

With a harsh laugh and in a darkly sensual tone he spoke, "Well I don't know what drug you were on. But we both liked it."

Hermione blushed furiously. "What?!"

Severus twisted to inspect her with a wry grin. "You. Me. Animal Sex."

"And I clawed you?!" She exclaimed, mortified and disbelieving.

"Well, a little pain does a lot for pleasure. As you discovered last night." His silky voice was sensuously amused. To emphasize he reached over and squeezed her bum. She gasped in response.

"That HURT!" She craned her neck and saw that her rear end was a bright red.

"Oh Merlin. What happened to me?!" She managed to push her self up but immediately regretted it as her head started to pound fiercely right behind her eyes. She crossed her arm quickly over her chest suddenly aware of her nakedness and her husband leering at her.

"I did." Severus answered. She watched with pleasure as he stretched and shook out his stiff muscles. His back rippled, the shiny pink scars catching the morning light. He reached down to the floor and lifted her discarded dress, tossing it back to her. "Get dressed. I need to get back to Hogwarts."

Ten minutes later Hermione had dressed, healed Severus' back, and splashed some water on her face. She still felt like death warmed over though. Severus stood in the middle of the room waiting for her to get out of the bathroom. He just had his shoes and pants on, the rest of his outfit draped over an arm. She went and stood with him and he cast the spell to send them home.

Apparating while hung over, Hermione discovered, is NOT a good idea. The moment they landed in the little stone room Hermione started heaving. Severus, with only a small grunt of disgust, pulled her quickly to the bathroom and held her hair back as she retched over the toilet. When she had spent her self and groaned pitifully, he helped her clean up over the sink and then led her to their bed. Hermione appreciated his care but thought that stripping her of the dress was a bit unnecessary. With another groan she fell into the bed. She heard him chuckle over her as he pulled up the covers.

"You need to learn to drink, Girl, if you're going to be a death eater." She vaguely heard him murmur before she dozed off.

Several hours later, she awoke and decided that she could, in fact, take a shower and face the day. After twenty minutes of letting the hot water rejuvenate her she felt partially human again.

After dressing she gathered up her school books and headed toward the library, but before she could get out of the door, Severus called from his office. She headed back, and stood in the door way, still a bit embarrassed about the night before.

"I see you have decided to join the living?" He said in an annoyingly superior tone. Hermione only nodded, frowning. He laughed softly and returned his attention to the papers he was grading. "You'd best get all of your work done. The Dark Lord plans to call you tomorrow."

Hermione immediately snapped to attention. "Really? Do you know what about?" She said apprehensively.

"Your first mission I would assume. Go on now. I'm busy." He dismissed her curtly. Hermione was too achy and numb to take offense.

After grabbing a thermos of coffee from their breakfast nook she headed to the library, her favorite place to study. She had a lot of work to do and settled in for a long Saturday.

Seventh year had brought a definite increase in the difficulty level of her classes but Hermione continued to find them borderline elementary. She found herself wishing there was a Dark Arts class – now THAT would be interesting, AND challenging. After a few hours and finishing her charms assignment Hermione took a break to stretch and contemplate her Transfiguration essay. Through an enormous yawn she spotted Draco entering the library. She waved with a smile and he waved back happily. Making his way over he grinned knowingly at her.

"How are we doing this morning?" he asked, dropping his school bag on the table and sitting across from her.

"Ugh, you don't want to know." she answered darkly

Draco laughed. "So you and Professor Snape had….fun last night?."

"You should have WARNED me! I am never going to trust you again." Even though she was admonishing him, she couldn't hold back a grin.

"Fine, fine. Fair enough. But would you have tried it if I had told you? Probably not."

Hermione had to agree and they talked a bit more about the party. Curt apparently was a Slytherin graduate, three years ahead of them.

For several hours they worked side by side on their various assignments and Hermione found it very pleasant to study with someone as fastidious as she was. Studying with Ron and Harry generally meant her working and trying to ignore their chatter and attempts to copy. They went to dinner together and before splitting up to their respective tables Draco asked if they could practice some spells together after the meeting.

"What meeting?" Hermione asked puzzled.

Draco dropped his voice "You know, with Him."

"He called both of us? I thought it was just me. Oh, thank the spirits, I must admit to being a bit nervous to you know….be alone." she said with a blush.

Draco nodded understandingly. "Haha, yeah. I think he is putting us together to work on something. No idea what it is though. Should be good." Draco seemed excited and Hermione could not help catching on to it a little bit.

Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table to find her friends smiling and talking excitedly. This was a pleasant surprise as lately everyone had been quite depressed with the war, forced marriages and the like. She sat between Ron and Ginny and across the table from Harry, Luna and Neville.

"What's everyone so happy about?" she asked curiously.

Harry lifted his hand which was holding Luna's and beamed, "Luna and I are getting married!"

"Really?! That's great! But how? I mean, Harry, you're not a pureblood, how come you get to choose?"

"Apparently Dumbledore is not without any connections at the Ministry. He worked it out. We're getting married next weekend. Nothing big, just the legal stuff, but there will be a party." Harry smiled at Luna who gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Well I just can't believe something finally worked out. That is so great, you guys." She turned her attention to the red-headed siblings, "What about you two?"

Ron pulled a face and Ginny spoke with disgust in her voice, "Mum has an appointment with a match maker for us this week."

Hermione said a silent 'Oh' and could tell the two did not want to discuss it. Suddenly Neville chimed in excitedly, "I'm marrying an American!"

Ron and Harry snickered; apparently Neville had been talking about her incessantly for the past few days. "Oh shut up you arses! I haven't told Hermione about her yet." He looked expectantly at Hermione who smiled and asked who the girl was. "Well, her name is Sarah Beth. She is from someplace in the south called Texas. She is a 7th year at the America's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Here he dropped his voice and leaned forward, "See, her parents are some of the American Aurors coming over to help fight You-Know-Who. She didn't want to stay in America without them so she is coming. Gram met her parents and they set it all up!"

Hermione smiled bemusedly. "So do you know anything actually about HER?"

Neville gulped in some air to begin but Ron cut him off. "DON'T get him started. He knows everything about her and apparently she is God's gift to man."

Neville frowned but then let out a self conscious chuckle. "Yeah I guess I am a bit too excited…anyway, you will meet her Saturday, she and I are getting married with Harry and Luna."

Hermione nodded. "Oh, a double ceremony, that should be nice."

"Actually about twenty couples are getting married…" Neville said quietly.

Hermione nodded and a bit of the familiar gloom descended upon the table.

"Damn this law," Ginny said fiercely. They all nodded and then silently tucked into their dinners.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Much later that night Hermione had just mastered a charm to darken the space around her and create shadows. She had spotted an interesting book on Severus' shelves and was reaching up on her toes to grab it when suddenly she felt her husband press up against her back. He pulled down the book and passed it to her expecting hand but didn't allow her turn. Holding her against the shelves he kissed her neck and his hands roamed her body. Hermione let out a soft moan of surprised pleasure. He truly did know how to turn a woman on.

Grazing her sides, stomach, breasts and thighs in just the right combination, she found her self going limp. He slipped his hand up her skirt and over her mound before pushing her underwear to the side and rubbing her core. She gasped appreciatively and his other hand slipped under her shirt and bra to massage a breast. In only moments he brought her to the edge but with a cruel tweak to her aching nipple he suddenly withdrew his touch. Hermione's eyes flew open and she whipped around in frustration. He was leaning over her, hands resting on the books over her shoulders. This close the difference in their heights was punctuated and Hermione felt trapped by his presence. She tilted her head back against the book shelf, looking into his eyes in want. His eyes said come and get me and Hermione leapt he distance to claim his mouth.

Their kiss was so deeply intense Hermione felt light headed. She grabbed at his shoulders and back before ripping his shirt open. Buttons went flying and in another equally brusque move she had jerked down his trousers. With force he grabbed at her buttocks and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around him and impaled herself upon him. Bracing her hard against the bookshelf he set loose with abandon. Hermione did not care how loud she was screaming as she urged him on. Both her pitch and his intensity built until in one last desperately violent moment they exploded together. Hermione blacked out for only a moment and then bright tiny stars started sparking at the edges of her vision.

For whole minutes they could only gasp for breath. Eventually he lifted her back and onto her own feet. He stood looking at her with something akin to tired awe, shirt ripped and hanging off his shoulders, pants undone and revealing. He lunged forward and gripped her in another desperate kiss. Only when she was once again flitting into darkness did he allow her breath.

She sagged heavily against the bookshelves and Severus nodded in self satisfaction. He tucked himself into his trousers and buttoned them back up. With a deep breath he pushed his hair back from his face and studied her. She stood, weak kneed, skirt askew and up to her waist, sweater hitched up to her stomach, one breast completely out of her bra and a hot drip running down the inside of her thigh.

"Thanks for the book"

"My pleasure."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sunday morning found Hermione back in the library working nervously, just waiting for the call. Draco came in about an hour after she did and sat down at her table. They worked together on their charms assignment until lunch. As they walked down the corridor together, heading for the great hall, Hermione felt the eyes of passing students.

"I wish people would stop looking at me all funny just because I'm married to Snape," she grumbled.

Draco looked sideways at her. "Hermione, you dolt, they're looking at both of us because we are together and we aren't trying to kill each other."

Hermione laughed "Oh right! Hmm, you mean you didn't send out a memo explaining our change of heart?"

"Ha, ha, no. I need to do that. You're right, it's quite annoying." Suddenly he barked at a staring first year, who squeaked and ran off.

Hermione laughed loudly. "Oh yeah, we are the best Head Boy and Girl ever."

"Naturally." He said with a smile. Suddenly an angry voice called out his name. They both turned to see Pansy Parkinson marching furiously towards them.

"What in the hell are you doing with that trash, Draco? Caitlin told me you were with the mudblood all day in the library yesterday but I didn't believe it. Have you gone mad? Are you sick?"

Draco looked affronted but his face quickly turned to rage when she called Hermione a mudblood. Hermione quickly put her hand on his arm and whispered in his ear "Don't freak out. She is just jealous and angry that she has to go through life being so ugly."

Draco couldn't help but laugh. He shook his head and turned his back on the slytherin girl. Taking up Hermione's arm he said loud enough for Pansy to hear, "You are so right, Hermione that is exactly what she is." They walked away chuckling leaving a very angry and confused Parkinson in their wake.

Hermione shook her head as they turned into the entrance hall and broke away from Draco. "I guess we will be getting a lot of that if we start hanging out in school." Draco nodded at her somberly. "I am not looking forward to Ron and Harry and Ginny yelling at me."

Draco looked sympathetic. "Yeah, at least Pansy is someone I don't care about. And I have done a lot to turn those three against me. But I mean, Ginny is okay I guess, but Harry and Ron? They're prats," he said darkly.

"Oh don't say that, you just come from different places…" Draco gave her a disbelieving look.

"Well in any case, for your sake I'll let you go in first. See you back in the library?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. After pushing through the huge doors she crossed the great hall wishing that her three best friends could see Draco as she did.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The pain was so surprising Hermione shouted out before she could stop herself. Her pained scream sounded out across the library. Draco, who had jerked at the pain on his own body, nearly fell from his chair at Hermione's upstart. Everyone across the room, the other students littered at various study desks, turned to stare. Draco jumped to her side and pretended to ask what was wrong. Hermione tried to cover herself by laughing. "Sorry! There was a HUGE Spider!" she said by way of an explanation. The ruffled students returned to their work and Hermione and Draco packed their things without speaking.

They reached the corridor as quickly as they could without looking odd and headed for the Entrance hall. As they rounded a corner and headed down some stairs Peeves suddenly giggled and tired to push a suit of armor on top of them. Hermione drew her wand and stopped the great metal plates from crushing them just as Draco pulled out his own wand and whispered, "Phasmatis Pluvia." Suddenly Peeves's grey form clouded and darkened. He looked down at himself in surprise and watched as his usually moonlit body became a vague shape of ghost storm clouds. He grabbed at his face and screamed in horror as his body started to rain. Lightning and thunder flashed and rolled all over his body as it seemed the very air he was made of condensed into a storm. Hermione watched in amazement. Thoughtlessly, she dumped the armor to the side and said in wonder, "What in the world did you do?"

Draco grinned in pleasure and repeated his spell. "Means ghost rain. Learned it from Xavier. You'll meet him sometime. Comes in very handy." Hermione stared wide eyed up at the now sobbing ghost whose cries could barely be heard over the raging hurricane he had become.

"C'mon, we are taking too long," he said worriedly, breaking her from her study.

Once again they set off determinedly down the hall and they didn't meet another person till they reached the lawn. They both spotted Hagrid off behind some bushes and just as he glimpsed them Hermione whispered a disillushionment charm over her self and Draco. Hagrid grimaced in confusion and craned his head searching for something before blinking a few times.

"Nice one," Draco whispered.

"Thanks"

They made their way, cutting across the lawn at a fast pace until the reached the gate at last.

"Go together?"

"No, separate." And Hermione reached over her shoulder to touch her wand tip to her Mark.

Voldemort sat at his desk in the great empty room with the twelve doors against one wall. Hermione and Draco fell to their knees and studied the floor in perfect unison, side by side five feet in front of his great mahogany thrown.

They heard him readjust in his seat, and felt him study them. After making them wait a full minute he granted them permission to stand.

After they had done so Voldemort continued to stare with his pupil-less eyes. They both stood nervously, trying to look anywhere but at him without appearing to do so. Finally he reached to his right and picked up a large black scroll. With a flick of his wrist it rose up and floated to them. Draco plucked it from the air.

"If you have any questions or are in need of supplies, Lester Morris is your commanding Death Angel. Though I do expect the two of you to accomplish this task without help."

He watched them nod their understanding.

"That is all." Came the hissed dismissal.

Hermione spared a glance at Draco but he ignored it and took her hand to Disapparate.

Once they reappeared at the Hogwarts gates Hermione made to grab the scroll but Draco snatched it back, "Not here, silly, c'mon lets check it out in my room."

Hermione grumbled but followed him up the lawns. All the way up the drive and then through the castle Hermione and Draco speculated wildly about their mission. They amused themselves by imagining the craziest things they could be ordered to do but in the back of her mind Hermione was very scared. All she hoped for was that they wouldn't have to kill someone. Draco led her not to the dungeons but up to one of the small, unused towers.

"I had no idea the head boy's room was up here. You must have a great view," she said as they climbed a very narrow spiral staircase. At the landing they came to a portrait of a very fat, very ugly little man sitting with his three very fat, very ugly little pug dogs. They all looked strikingly similar. He demanded the password in a nasally voice.

"Demosthenes" Draco answered.

"What's that?" Hermione asked curiously as he pushed aside the painting to let her go first.

"Just an old Greek philosopher."

"Oh. OH!" Hermione stepped into his room and was more than a little impressed. She stood in a circular sitting room and saw a bathroom tacked on to the tower on the left and a bedroom opposite on the right. She had been right; the far wall was all windows and she could see well over the forbidden forest and all the way to the mountains. His suit was luxuriously decorated in black, white, and green. She felt him stand awkwardly behind her as she inspected his rooms. "Wow, Draco. This is really nice."

He shrugged and thanked her softly. With a slight push he moved her to the couch, took a seat in the winged back chair opposite her and tossed the scroll on the table between them. "You do the honors."

Hermione jumped forward and tore open the wax seal. Inside was a short paragraph written in spiky cursive. She read it quickly, breathing a sigh of relief at the end. She passed it to Draco.

"We have to steal a book."

Draco raised an eyebrow and then bent to read it himself.

"Hermione and Draco, 'Walking the World of the Dead' is a certain heavily guarded tome at the National Library of the Kingdom of Egypt. Find it. Steal it. Use stealth, not force. Do not get caught. You have two weeks. "

"That's it?" Draco asked in a disappointed voice.

Hermione took it back from him and reread the directive. "I'm sure it will be harder than it sounds…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Authors note: hope you enjoyed, thanks so much to everyone who reviews and a huge thanks to my beta, GeminiScorp. - Demos


	16. Chapter 16

"Severus"

Authors Note: I owe an apology to all of my readers, I know it is not fair to make you wait for so long and I promise to do better. I can only hope that will continue to read and not be too angry with me.

On a different note, I need a Beta, so if anyone is interested PLEASE let me know be either leaving a review with your information or contacting me at 

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Saving Grace

Chapter 16

It was Monday evening at Hogwarts and the castle had already retired from dinner, everyone off to their own work. Hermione and Draco were sequestered in the library, working on their class work, on learning new dark spells, and on researching their upcoming task. Severus was in his lab in the dungeons, preparing ingredients for the class the next day with Hufflepuff third years – they always burned through his stores. He was reveling in a memory of a recent interlude with Hermione when his peaceful solitude was shattered.

"Severus"

The name slid into the room like a serpent. The man in question felt a cold shudder crawl up his spine as all of his senses piqued. She always had that effect on him, and he hated her for it. Still, he could not suppress the carnal tug she always inspired.

"Yes Satan?" he quipped but did not turn around. He wanted to prove she couldn't ruffle him. He continued the careful slicing of a Morbusces root.

Bellatrix smiled coldly and slinked into the room. She was wearing ragged robes Severus knew to cost hundreds of Galleons and her hair was in its usual whispy nest. But what Severus also knew, intimately, was that there was a firm luscious body hidden underneath the purposefully tattered robes. A body that had lured him to the darkest pleasures he had ever known. It was her smell that first reached the Potions Master. That dark mysterious smell of herbs and forest and sex and then, faintly, blood. He shuddered again.

He heard her stop right behind him but she said nothing. He did not rush his pace and finally turned only after he felt she had waited sufficiently.

She said nothing, only stared at him with her wide and solemn kohl lined eyes. This had always been her way with him, holding power in mystery; He never knew her thoughts.

"Do you want something?" he demanded. He was in no mood for her games.

"Aw. That's no way to speak to an old friend, Severus."

"We are old friends?"

"Aren't we?" she said pulling her eyes away and looking to the floor. On any other women it would have sounded bashful. From her it was a challenge.

"No. I don't believe so."

He should have seen it coming; the way she looked back up to him and locked her eyes onto his. But like always he felt as if in a stunned haze when around her. She raised her hand and grazed his jaw ever so tenderly with a clawed finger "Don't you remember?"

Severus blinked and when he opened his eyes again he was not longer in his potions lap standing inches away from the evil witch. He was back, 20 years ago, in a dark room, naked and panting.

He was wrestling furiously with Bellatrix on an enormous bed in one of the deserted tower rooms of Voldemort's old fortress. He bled from bites on his shoulders and scratch marks on his chest and back. She was bruised all over with marks from his mouth and hands. He tackled her, pinning her to the bed, forcing himself between her thighs. She grunted in angered lust as he thrust long and hard. She screamed and gripped him close, her nails digging fresh wounds. He took her as hard as he knew how, thrusting in and out with as much force as he could. She screamed and then pushed him over, flipping them so that suddenly their positions were reversed. She held his wrists to the mattress above his head, her breasts swayed inches over his gasping mouth. She held his eyes and ground into him viciously, torturing him with a slow rhythm. She claimed his mouth and forced his tongue into submission. He didn't notice she had released one of his wrists until he felt her hand slide ever so gently over his throat. As she moved upon him, rocking back and forth she began to apply increasing pressure to his windpipe. He let her, wanting the blackness and then shock release. She pulled back from his ravaged lips and held his eyes as she fucked him into unconsciousness. His vision began to dim then tunnel just as he finally felt the inevitable, inescapable final crescendo of pleasure. At that last second breath finally failed him and he fell into blackness. She released his throat as she arched back to her own release. He pulled a breath as the most intense orgasm rocked his body and made him see fireworks.

He blinked and gasped again to find himself back to the present. He jerked instinctually then stared at her, wide eyed and panting from the intensity of the pleasure that was still echoing through his body. She smiled seductively.

"You had no right taking me back there." He said raggedly.

"I have every right Severus. You forget too easily. I've seen it in you. You are forgetting the dark lust. Your old age has dulled the blade you once were."

"Don't be ridiculous." He scoffed but had to turn away from her, feeling too weak and off guard from her attack.

"Look at you," she spat with disgust "Dumbledore's lap dog. Where is the wizard that commanded legions of the dark? Where is the man who equaled me?"

He whipped around, the intensity of his emotion suddenly turned to rage, "Watch your words witch."

She spat in his face. And even as the spittle landed on his cheek he jerked forward wrapped his fingers around her throat in a death grip. He lifted her slightly off her toes but her eyes showed not a hint of fear. He held the breath locked in her, squeezing tighter and tighter as his anger only grew. But then her hand came up to caress his wrist and he watched as she closed here eyes in obvious ecstasy and let out the last of her air with a guttural, "Yes".

The tug of lust that gripped his stomach almost dropped him to his knees. All the blood seemed to rush to his manhood as his body betrayed his judgment and jumped to respond to her; just as it always did. With a great effort he thrust her away from him. "Ach! Off with ye, you treacherous snake." He wiped her spit off with the back of his hand and stepped back until he pressed up against his workbench. He gripped it and tried to regain his grounding.

She panted through a predator's grin. Holding her hand to her throat, she grazed her fingers over the abused flesh. "I see I was wrong. I am glad to find you not as impotent as I feared." She said coldly.

"What interest is it of yours?" He demanded, wishing to know her motives for this attack.

"Great, Severus. It is of great interest." He opened his mouth to retort but she cut him of; "You see we have been given a task, you and I. One I feared you were no longer the man for. However our Master disagreed with me so here I stand, indeed very much interested in the strength of your convictions."

Severus narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "What task?"

She reached inside her robes and pulled out a small black scroll with a flourish.

He snatched it from her and opened it quickly as she studied him haughtily.

In a spiky script written in shining silver the message seemed to glow up from the parchment;

"_Severus and Bellatrix,_

_You are in joint command of organizing and executing an attack on the families of the agents of the Order of the Phoenix listed below. To be done on the next full moon. Cause as much destruction as possible, strike to the very core of enemy's heart. Do not fail me._

_Weasely_

_Longbottom_

_Chase_

_Tonks_

_Ramsey_

_The Dark Lord_"

Severus locked his jaw even as his stomach dropped out. His brain swarmed with a buzz of thoughts. The great balancing act that was his life swung into action as he thought of the effect of this news would have when he turned it over to his true allegiances.

Bellatrix's sharp questioning "Hm?" brought him out of his wondering.

"I can only imagine what charms you had to employ with our master to escape being under my command, Angel." He tossed back spitefully, reminding her of her lesser rank.

"Im afraid you will quickly find that merely a legality my dear Severus. You are no longer the praised son you once were. Yes he keeps you close, but it is I who sits at his hand."

"At his feet you mean, on your knees groveling like a bitch in heat. Unlike you I have reserved my dignity within the ebb of servitude.

She refused to rise to his bait however and only smiled. "As you like," she responded vaguely. "We have three weeks and I was thinking of calling upon-"

He cut her off with a gesture. "Not now. Not here. I am busy. You will have to wait." He shut her down as rudely as he could. "I'll call upon you tomorrow at my leisure."

She bristled, and raised her hand to slap him, "You smug bastard."

He grabbed her wrist in a tight grip, "I shan't warn you again Belatrix. Believe what you will; but I do remember. And if you think I can be so easily manipulated than perhaps it is you who has forgotten." With that he thrust her brusquely away from him so that she stumbled back a step. She regained her composure and straightened her spine rebelliously.

"That remains to be seen. I await your call then." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, adding a biting "Sir," to the end. With that she turned on her heel and glided out of the room, leaving her scent to taunt him in her absence.

Severus felt the rush of relief that always came after he ended an encounter with Bellatrix. Yet even though he muttered, "Bitch." under his breath, he could not suppress the desperate gnaw of lust that she had left him with.

oOoOoOoOo

Dumbledore closed his eyes and shook his head sorrowfully after reading Snape's directive. The Death Eater stood at ease with his hands locked behind him, waiting for the Headmaster's response. He waited patiently as Dumbledore looked out the window wistfully. The minutes dragged by with only the sound of Fauk's soft chirping amidst the light tinkle of magical machinery that was constantly whirling in the tower office. The portraits of old headmasters were all watching with sharp attention.

Finally Severus cleared his throat, breaking Dumbledore out of his reverie.

The older man blinked and looked back at the scroll before setting it down and arching his fingertips. "Bellatrix involvement complicates things, we must wait for how she plans the attack before preparing for it." He sighed as Severus nodded.

"At least we have time. Full moon isn't for another three weeks. I shall begin looking for safe houses to hide the families in. There is an Order meeting on Thursday evening at which I would like to present this news, along with a contingency plan." Severus nodded again. Dumbledore paused for a long moment, obviously deep in thought.

"In your discussion with Bellatrix, try to keep the number of death eaters to a minimum, it will make any deception on our part easier." He tapped his fingers on his desk agitatedly before standing quickly to pace. "Sit Severus, I want to talk with you." He waved his hand and a chair near Severus wiggled invitingly. The potions master took a seat and tried to ignore the headache starting to build between his eyes.

"The war is reaching a climax, Severus. I can feel it. As you know, I have spent the past year desperately building our alliances with the Wizarding community abroad. Unfortunately, I fear this has been to no avail. For every ally I gain, Voldemort gains five." Dumbledore braced himself against the window frame and let his shoulders sag. "This has been very disheartening to me. It is too easy for our brethren of light magic to sit in presumed safety and let us fight 'our war'."

Severus stood and went to his friend. He clasped the old man's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "Strength in numbers is not the only way to win a war."

Dumbledore covered Severus' spindly hand with his wizened own. "I know, my son. I know." He sighed again and went back to his desk. Sitting down, he began again, "That is why I must leave for a while."

Severus gave an involuntary jerk. There was something in the way Dumbledore spoke, the soft tone of resigned mourning that gave Severus an eerie premonition.

"For a while or forever?" He asked softly.

Dumbledore smiled benignly. "You were ever the astute student. I don't know. I hope only for a while, but…I do not yet know where I must go." Severus went back to his seat to wait for the explanation.

"I have been in contact with the Centaurs and they have shown me the start of a path, a path that they believe leads to the lost world of magic where the Druids and the Priestesses of Avalon have lived beyond the veil for the past century."

Severu's eyes went wide. Dumbledore was speaking of myths. "You can't be serious Albus. Those are only stories! The Centaurs have removed themselves from reality, You seek to do the same?"

Dumbledore's voice was low and serious, "They are not just stories, Severus. When the veil closed the magic therein spread like wildfire through this world, erasing the people's memory so that the feint whisper that remained of them was deemed just a legend. But the Centaurs remember."

Severus made to interrupt but Dumbledore silenced him with a gesture and continued, "I have learned a great deal about the magic of old from the Centaurs and from their stories I have realized that some of the tides of magic still washing through this world were initiated by the Druids and Priestesses. I believe that if I can find a way through the veil, I could tap into the powers there and instigate a revolution of magic here."

Severus was dumbfounded. It was as if Dumbledore had just said that he planned to go to the North Pole and get Santa's elves to come back and fight the death eaters.

"Headmaster, I'm sorry, but this sounds a great deal like madness to me."

"Life is madness, Severus! I know you may find it hard to understand but I know that this earth is glutted with stores of magic that modern wizards have long forgotten. You think I am silly to look to the past? Voldemort does not think so. Why else would he be sending Hermione and Draco to get a book about ancient Egyptian sorcery?! The signs are all there! The veil must exist."

For the first time Severs saw a spark of desperation in Dumbledore's eyes and he felt his stomach clench with pained fear. He shook his head "As you would, Headmaster."

Dumbledore let his breath out and stood with a groan. He moved to stand in front of Severus and laid his hand gently on the potions master's head. Like a father, he patted the black hair reassuringly. "Don't be frightened my son. This is my fate. I feel it, have felt it all my life. I was meant to do this."

Severus looked away, gritting his teeth against the ebb of emotion welling up within him. "When will you go?"

"Friday, after I have explained everything that I can to the Order." He moved away to stand, arms crossed, looking out of the window. "I will leave you in charge, Severus."

Severus could have sworn he felt a physical weight drop onto his shoulders.

"Please don't go." He whispered, barely audible.

Dumbledore looked back and the moonlight illuminated one tear making a path down his wrinkled cheek. "I wish I could stay my son—"

Severus jumped up angrily, "You wish nothing but to run away and join the legends. You will leave us here to die. I never thought I would see the day when Albus Dumbledore would slink off with his head down, too scared and beaten to face the enemy!"

All of the portraits gasped at the potions master's nerve, making angry noises of disapproval.

Dumbledore only hung his head. "I believe in what I must do Severus. I hope one day you will understand."

"I'll be sure to tell that to the other members of the Order when we stand, chained to a wall in the Dark Lord's dungeon: Our leader believed he was right in abandoning us."

With that Severus turned in an angry whirl of robes and stormed out, slamming the door behind him, leaving Dumbledore to weep silently in his darkening office.

oOoOoOoO

Authors Note: hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know your thoughts, and again, I need a beta!!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters borrowed from JKRowling.

Author's note: As always, I am sorry for the slow updates. I have been working on this same story for 5 years now, so while it is slow going, I can promise I wont give up on it. So please be patient. I will always be writing. Thank you to all who have added me to their favorites and alert lists. -Demos

oOoOoOoOo

Thursday came too fast for both Hermione and Severus. Hermione had spent the week camped in the library reading everything she could find on the Book of the Dead. Draco had gone on a reconnaissance mission on Wednesday and together they had made meticulous plans. They had chosen Friday night for their attack and Hermione was already so nervous she had had a constant stomachache for two days. Severus was equally anxious. His meeting with Bellatrix had not gone well at all; her ideas were darker and more evil than anything he had ever heard of and on top of everything she seemed set on seducing him. He had not told Hermione. He knew he did not owe Hermione fidelity, as theirs was a marriage of necessity, but on top of finding Bellatrix in particular repulsive, he could not deny the fact that recently his passions could only be aroused by his wife. Past that, however, he had not had time to consider his feelings towards the younger witch.

At ten till five Hermione stepped into the rooms she shared with Severus to find him staring pensively into the fire, waiting for her.

"Everything all right?" she asked. He had told her about Dumbledore's plans and she had seen the way it was burdening him. She was so angry at Dumbledore she could hardly contain herself. She was sure he was running away, the coward, and she hated to see Severus suffer so.

He pulled his gaze from the flames with effort and locked onto her eyes. He found a warm comfort in her concern. "Is it ever?" She gave a small smile and went to deposit her bag in their bedroom before they left. He followed her and stood by the bathroom door waiting for her. When she joined him he turned to walk through the bathroom but she held his arm to stop him.

"Severus." She put her hands on his shoulders and stood on tip toe to give him a gentle kiss, "Everything is going to be ok." He only sighed and pulled her in for a deeper kiss.

After a few minutes let her go. "I hope so."

oOoOoOoOoOo

With a pop they appeared outside Grimmauld Place. It was raining, naturally, so they hurried across the street and waited impatiently for the townhouse to squeeze itself into existence. When it finally rumbled to a stop they burst through the front door in a wet jumble. They stood for a moment, silent in the hall, shaking out their robes. Hermione cast a quick drying charm on both of them and Severus thanked her softly.

Eventually they both noticed they were being watched. Down the dark hall, light was being reflected off a pair of enormous round frameless glasses that sat perched on a soft round nose. The glass magnified the eyes so that the blinking irises looked massive and comical. The person was hiding just around the corner so only his small chipmunk face topped with a mop of black hair was visible.

"Morgai, stop lurking behind walls." Severus said harshly. Hermione scowled at him and approached the timid face.

"Hello, My name is Hermione—" she held out her hand.

The massive eyes looked up at her (she towered over the small cherub) and he merely held up one hand. She could now see that his hand was misshaped. His index and middle finger were fused together as well as his ring finger and pinky. He snapped these two thick appendages against each other and his light brown lips curled into a shy smile.

Suddenly the door immediately to their right burst open and Molly bustled out with all the force of a tornado. The little man, Morgai, jumped with a squeek and scurried up the stairs.

"Oh Morgy! I'm sorry! Please come back!" Molly yelled after the retreated back but he merely scampered faster. Molly turned to Hermione with a look of consternation. "I am forever doing that to him." She sighed but then held her arms out to Hermione with a motherly smile. "Hello, my dear. It's so good to see you." She held Hermione hard for a long hug and when she pulled back her eyes were wet. She tossed a cursory "Hello Severus," over Hermione's shoulder. Severus didn't bother to reply. "Come, Come, the meeting won't start for a bit; we have to wait for some more arrivals. I just made some roast and potatoes.

Hermione was ushered into the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks. It was positively teeming with people. The room had been magically enlarged to accommodate 6 huge wooden tables, each with bench seating for 10. People stood or sat all over the room and at Hermione and Severus' entrance most either stopped talking or began whispering vehemently. Hermione was glad to spot a familiar face when Remus began to weave his way forward.

"Hermione! Welcome, welcome. How have you been?" He wrapped his long arms around her in a comforting hug and Hermione smiled up at her old professor. Her smile immediately wilted though when she took a closer inspection at his face and noticed how thin he felt under his robes. Black claw marks stretched up his neck from beneath his collar and oddly perfect puncture wounds clustered high over his left cheek bone.

"Remus…" she grazed the marks lightly with her fingers.

"Oh, don't you worry about me. I'm a tough dog."

"That you are, my friend." Severus held forward his hand smilingly and Remus took it gladly. Hermione was glad to see that the two former enemies had finally come to a place of mutual respect and affection.

"Tough, and hungry I bet." A playful voice spoke from behind Remus and he moved aside to reveal a positively glowing Tonks. Her hair was a short flame of golden red and her eyes twinkled over full and rosy cheeks.

"Tonks!" Hermione gushed, "You look fantastic!"

Tonks grinned brightly, "Getting pregnant can do that. Who knew? The one change I can't control—"

"You are pregnant?!" Hermione said it louder than she had intended and half the room chuckled. To Tonks' left, Remus blushed deeply. Tonks weaved her arm through his and smiled up at him.

"I am, I am. By this handsome rogue." Remus dipped to kiss her briefly.

"But—Wha—I didn't even know you two were…together..." Hermione spluttered.

Tonks' eyes sobered slightly, "Well, things can happen fast. You know that." She looked pointedly at the snake set diamond glittering on Hermione's left hand.

Hermione nodded and turned the band nervously on her finger. "Indeed." She looked up at the couple and smiled again, "But I am so happy for you two! When are you due?"

Tonks opened her mouth excitedly to reply but Severus grumbled from over Hermione's shoulder, "Come, come, there'll be plenty of time for that later." Hermione gave an apologetic smile to the couple as she was pushed forward and steered toward a table where Kingsley Shacklebolt sat heatedly conversing with Arthur, Charlie and Bill Weasley. All four men stood, smiling widely when they saw Hermione and Severus and those within reach hugged her like family. Severus sat her to Bill's left and bent down to whisper in her ear, "I have to go talk something over with Moody before the meeting."

She nodded but grabbed his sleeve before he could move off, "Do you want me to save you some food?"

He stopped and looked at her deeply for a half-second. "No…but thank you."

"Of course." She smiled up at him and turned back towards the table. Severus stood for a moment longer and then ducked to press a gentle kiss to her hair before whisking off through the crowded room. All four remaining men pretended not to notice but they threw each other wondering stares.

"So, how is everything?" Hermione addressed the table. Immediately they fell back into their interrupted argument and Hermione quickly picked up the thread that Bill and Charlie had the idea of using dragons as a sort of sneak attack weapon on known Death Eater hide outs. They argued that it would reduce the need for wizards and witches to put themselves in immediate danger. Kingsley and Arthur were vehemently holding that dragons were far too wild to be realistically harnessed in such a way and that since dragons cannot be cloaked or hidden, the necessary exposure to the muggles would be reckless. This in turn angered Charlie, who heatedly declared that he knew dragons better than anyone and if he said they could be trained to attack, then they damn well could; and Bill who spluttered at the worry over muggle anonymity: "As if THAT is what we need to be worrying about now."

Hermione stayed mum and tucked into her roast. Nodding in turn as each man made his point. Right about the time she was done eating and was looking for a polite moment to escape the table, a soft tap on her shoulder saved her the trouble. She looked up to see a shyly smiling girl with soft brown ringlets to her shoulders. Blue bird clips held stray curls away from her face and a generous splay of freckles dusted her rounded pert nose. She was pleasantly plump and pink and her moss green eyes shone intelligently from behind yellow rimmed glasses.

"Hi there! My name is Sarah Beth, and you are Harmony?" She held out a soft hand and Hermione took it, feeling calluses under the soft flesh.

"Her-My-Own-Eee, actually. But yeah, that's me."

The girl blushed, "Oh Lord, pardon me. I'm not very used to some of these names yall got over here." She blushed softly and Hermione felt herself warm to the girl.

"Don't worry about it. It happens all at time."

The girl nodded and then tossed a glance over her shoulder. "Um, so I know this might seem kinda queer but I was hoping to talk to you for a bit before all the business starts…" She gestured mildly towards the door that let out to the library.

Hermione nodded, glad for the excuse to flee the debate, and followed the girl, depositing her dishes on the counter.

In the library were several small enclaves of people talking but across the room were two high-back captain's chairs in green velvet and the girl led Hermione towards them. Sarah Beth sat down but Hermione hesitated, "I thought we could never get the Glumbumble infestation out of these chairs…" She looked at the velvet dubiously.

Sarah Beth smiled, "Oh they are some nasty critters but I was able to get them out a few days ago. I know some tricks from back home." She patted the seat and Hermione sat down, now impressed. She, Harry, Ginny and Ron had struggled with these chairs for days.

"So…" Hermione looked at Sarah Beth expectantly.

"Well…I guess I'll just…you know…come right out with it then." She let out a nervous chuckle. "I'm guessing you know I'm gunna marry your friend Neville?"

Hermione sat back in her chair. "Yes, he mentioned it."

Sarah Beth dropped her eyes quickly and picked at a loose thread on her robes. "Well…yeah. We are set to do it this Saturday but what with the war and everyone so busy, we haven't actually, you know…met…exactly. So…I was kind of hoping you could tell me about some about him?"

Hermione quirked her head to the side and studied the girl in front of her. "Yeah, I can tell you all about him. But first, if you don't mind me asking, why are you agreeing to marry someone you don't know? I mean, you are a US citizen, right?…I don't think the marriage law applies to you…"

Sarah Beth gave a weary smile, "That's the big question right? My friends back home think I'm crazy but…see, here's the thing: my family has a long history of helping the Brits in this fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Last time around my parents and five of my aunts and uncles came to help."

Hermione couldn't hold back, "But why?"

Sarah Beth furrowed her eyebrows, "…Because it's the right thing to do." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hermione felt slightly shamed by the girl's complete conviction. "Oh…well right, of course."

"Anyway, see, during the old war, my Pa got in a real tight spot and Neville's parents really risked their skins to help him. They saved his life really, and not just once, but a bunch of times. And so…afterwards, when they got…hurt…by that evil Lestrange woman, my Pa just felt awful beholden to them and I was raised hearing about how brave and good they were."

Hermione could tell from the slight tremble in the girl's voice that she was truly moved by the words she spoke.

"So yeah, now that it's all come around again, my family geared up and I was just glad to be old enough to come. I don't know what I expected but…being here. It's just so real, you know? Back in America no one thinks about this war really at all. It's just this far away problem. But being here, really in the shit, pardon my French, is pretty…intense. And yeah, it is scary, but, you know, this may sound weird, it's also…exciting. I mean, having something to fight for, and actually doing it? Pretty crazy you know? So I just…I wanted to do it, really get in here and be a part of this, because I feel it's what I should be doing."

Hermione was taken aback, this girl was inspiring in her conviction. A smile started to form ever so slowly as Hermione was struck by the thought that the girl's hopeful and passionate certitude reminded her strongly of a certain someone she knew…

"Anyway, when I got here the first thing I heard about was this stupid marriage law. I mean, I just can't believe it! I thought y'all were democratic over here! But anyway, that's neither here nor there. See Mrs. Augusta—Neville's grandmother—got talking to my parents as soon as we got here, and she told 'em about how Neville was gunna have to marry some girl right quick. And then…I don't know…I heard them talking and it just…it felt right. It felt like it's what I should do. So I told her I would do it. And…well…that's about that." She bobbed her head with confidence and smiled at Hermione.

"Well wow…that's…pretty remarkable of you, Sarah Beth. Not many girls would be so open to an arranged marriage."

"Well you were, and it seems to be working out for you." Sarah Beth said bluntly.

Hermione gave her a sharp look but the open honesty behind the girl's soft green eyes softened her. "Yes, I suppose you are right."

Sarah Beth nodded with a look a keen perception. And then she waited expectantly, "So…Neville?"

"Ah," Hermione smiled, "Well…to be honest, just from the little I have seen of you I think you two will get along great." Sarah Beth beamed. "Yeah, well, Neville is just a great guy, really nice, very loyal and dependable…Umm, lets see what else, have you seen a picture?"

Sarah Beth shook her head, "No, all of Mrs. Augusta's pictures were burned in the attack on her house a few months back. But I…well, I know about his…eye…thing…but I don't think I'll mind it."

Hermione gave her a confused look, "What eye thing?"

Sarah Beth clutched her hands awkwardly, "oh well, you know…Fred and George told me about his…lazy eye…" She tapered off.

Hermione burst out laughing, "Oh Sarah Beth! You have to learn to never believe anything Fred and George tell you! Neville does NOT have a lazy eye. He is completely normal and even cute in a teddy-bear sort of way. Haha, oh, I'll have to find a good curse for those boys, they should not have tricked you like that."

Sarah Beth could not hide the relief from her face, "Oh thank god! Haha, so is it also not true that he has an extra toe and wears Eau de Hippogriff?"

So their conversation went for a while, with Hermione amusedly disavowing all the lies Sarah Beth had heard and reassuring her of Neville's good qualities. Sarah Beth was particularly ecstatic to hear about Neville's interest in gardening, apparently it is a big passion of her's as well. Hermione quickly came to have high esteem for the quick and earnest American and was a bit disappointed when their discussion was interrupted by an announcement to gather in the meeting room.

The two stood and followed the crowd as the gathered wizards and witches all filed through the house and down the steps to the basement. As she passed through the unassuming doorway at the top of the warped staircase, Hermione could not help feeling a thrill. She had penetrated the inner sanctum.

The steps descended into a featureless gloomy room, magically enlarged to accommodate 50 odd assorted Order members. A mass jumble of miss-matched chairs filled every corner save a small space reserved for the speaker. Hermione caught Severus' eye as he stood scanning the crowd for her. When he spotted her he waved her towards the front. She weaved through the maze of chairs to his side and he sat her in one of the chairs lining the speaker's area. Sarah Beth followed and sat beside her.

Slowly and quietly the room filled until most seats were full. Arthur Weasley stood to speak first.

"All right, All right. Lets all get settled. I know we are all busy." The room fell silent immediately. "Now the first order of business is to swear in our newest members." Hemione felt the eyes of every person in the room focus on her. She had to stop herself from fidgeting nervously. "So, Hermione, Sarah Beth, can you stand up for a moment?"

They both stood and faced the assembled crowd, Hermione stone faced, Sarah Beth beaming excitedly. Hermione met Severus' eye but his face was as blank as hers. Arthur pulled out his wand and continued, "Alright ladies, I'd like to thank you both on behalf of the Order of the Phoenix for joining with us in this noble fight. I know I don't have to tell either of you about the danger and worthiness of this cause so I'll just jump right to it then?"

Sarah Beth nodded enthusiastically. After a moment she nudged Hermione. "Oh, yes. Yeah, I'm ready," Hermione blurted.

Arthur nodded curtly and brought up his wand. He gave a complicated flourish and muttered softly under breath. After a moment, tiny gold ropes of light seemed to appear, connecting everyone in the room to each other. Suddenly, the room was awash with the soft light of the shining web. Arthur turned to Hermione and Sarah Beth. "Now if you both will repeat after me? I, state your name, do swear to join in this, the Order of the Phoenix, in the aim of defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

He paused expectantly and the girls repeated in unison. The web of light began to tremble. Arthur continued, "And by joining in this Wizard's Bond of Fellowship, I swear to hold secret and sacred all information related to the cause and its proponents."

As Hermione and Sarah Beth spoke the oath the web slowly and gracefully reached out for them. It spread itself through them in vague smoky tendrils, then solidified into solid connections. The rest of the Order applauded happily. After a moment Arthur waved them down and smiled at the girls. "Thank you girls, truly. You are part of something great." There was a loud "Hear! Hear!" from the back of the room and the applause began again. Arthur shook his head bemusedly and waved his wand, making the golden web disintegrate. He motioned for the girls to resume their seats.

"Now that that's done we can get down to business. Unfortunately it seems Albus is running late so I'll just go ahead and deal with a few items of business until he gets here."

At the mention of Albus' name, Hermione felt Severus tense beside her. Without moving her eyes from Arthur she slowly reached for her husband's hand. When she found it he held her fingers hard, betraying his anxiety.

For the next 30 or so minutes Arthur went down a list of items running from health reports of several injured order members, to status reports on foreign recruiters, to summaries of recent Order missions. Still, though he spoke with confidence, no one could feel anything but discouraged. His news was not generally good.

Finally, as he finished saying that Herbert Kennington had not yet woken up from his coma, a loud bang sounded from upstairs and Sirius' Mother started screaming. Before she could gasp for more breath, however, the sound of Dumbledore loudly cursing over her could be heard. There was a small blast and the screaming stopped short. The assembled wizards and witches chuckled softly. The door at the top of the stairs opened with a rusty screech and in moments Dumbledore's wet shoes were visible followed by his rain spattered, deep purple robes. Most everyone in the room could not help but smile at the long white beard, half moon spectacles and drooping wizard's hat, but Dumbledore had no returning smile. Hermione merely glared.

He stopped a few steps from the bottom and stood looking out over the Order. Finally Arthur spoke, "C'mon everyone, lets make room for him to get up here."

But Dumbledore quickly waved his hand, "No, no. Stay where you are. I can only speak for a moment." Everyone was silent, waiting. He locked eyes on Severus who responded with a slight jerk of his head. Dumbledore nodded. He sighed and stepped down one more. For a long moment he just stood and stared sadly around at the gathered hopeful faces. Finally spoke, "It gives me great joy to look around and see you all gathered here…I...can honestly say that some of the proudest moments in my life, were spent with you, fighting beside you for everything that is good and right in this world. You all, and those before you, are and were the most courageous wizards and witches I have ever had the honor of knowing, and…and so…It truly pains me to have to…to have to leave you." There was a soft gasp from the assembled Order. Dumbledore held up his hand, "I am truly sorry, but I feel in my heart what I need to do, and I must follow my path. I truly hope to see you all again when this is over. But I have dedicated my life to the side of good, and to fighting against the darkness that Voldemort leads, and in that course I must go beyond anywhere anyone could follow me." He paused for a long heavy moment. "I…I must go now." He hung his head and turned to return up the stairs. There was a loud confused clamor from the Order as several people jumped to their feet. Dumbledore stopped and held up his hand again, "I leave Severus in charge." With that, and with speed belying his age, he moved swiftly up the stairs and before anyone could further react the sound of the front door slamming behind him was heard.

Complete silence followed the exit as every person reeled. Eventually everyone turned to stare with wide eyes at Severus. Arthur, seemingly in shocked, stumbled slightly to his chair and sat down, his face pale beneath his shock of red hair. Hermione squeezed Severus hand then pulled hers away. It was time for him to stand.

Severus took a long steadying breath then stood and turned to the waiting crowd. "I…expected him to say a bit more…"

From the back of the room a loud Scottish accent boomed, "What the bloody hell is going on?"

Severus turned towards the voice, "I will explain what I can, Macbain." The room fell silent again. Hermione watched with pain as Severus tried to assemble the words to explain to those waiting that their leader had abandoned them.

An hour later the meeting was approaching chaos. Everyone was first shocked then angry at what Severus had to say, and no one was in any way satisfied by either his explanation or Dumbledore's choice of replacement. Hermione kept silent as Severus tried to argue the riled crowd into acceptance, but most just seemed to think that if they merely rejected it, it would not come true. Finally, Severus sat down in defeat next to Hermione as the Order fought above their heads.

"I don't know what more I can do. I still have to tell them about the death eater's plans but they won't listen to me." He leaned over his knees and hung his head.

Hermione rubbed his back reassuringly but did not know how to guide him. She looked over his defeated form and scanned the crowed. Suddenly her eyes locked on Molly Weasely, who sat watching Chalie and Bill argue across the room with two middle-aged wizards. "Wait here. I have an idea." She stood and quickly pushed through the agitated crowd until she reached Molly's side.

"Molly. You have to help. All this doesn't matter. The fact is that Severus knows there is going to be a massive death eater attack soon and everyone needs to listen to his plan."

Molly focused her terrified eyes on Hermione's face. "How massive?"

"Voldemort has put a hit out on your whole family, along with the Longbottoms and three others. Bellatrix to lead."

Molly went ashen. Several times she opened her mouth to speak but could emit no sound. Finally she nodded resolutely. Hermione whispered her thanks and hurried back to Severus' side.

She had only to wait a brief moment. In an abrupt motion, Molly jumped to her feet and shouted a spell over the cacophonous room. All the sounds were cut short as everyone found themselves muted and held still by her spell.

"Goodness gracious! Look at yourselves! I haven't had to use this spell since my kids got their wands! You all are acting like squabbling children!" She waved her hand and the spell lifted, but her shaming words had their impact and everyone took their seats silently. "Now look here, I don't know what in Merlin's hat is going on, all I know, is that Severus is our most valuable source of information for the Dark Side and he happens to know that they are planning a huge attack. And as one of the goals of that attack is to kill my entire family, I would certainly like to hear if Severus has any thoughts on how to stop that from happening! So please, if you would all just hush your fighting for a moment to let the man speak, I would appreciate it!" She gave the room her best mother's scowl, then turned to the front. "If you would continue, Severus."

Severus stood and nodded his thanks. "Molly is right. I don't know any better than you what Dumbledore is thinking. But I know there are things we must handle now and apparently he will not be here to help." The room stayed silent as he paused for a moment. The anger had dissipated and all that was left was sadness and fear. "What Molly said is true, I have word directly from the Dark Lord himself that an attack is to be made on the families of Weasely, Longbottom, Chase, Tonks, and Ramsey, on the next full moon." There was a sharp intake of breath. "Now fortunately, I have been made privy to the plans thus far and so, If you all will listen, I have come up with some preliminary measures that should be taken immediately to begin to defend ourselves from this attack…"

The assembled Order listened intently then, as Severus spoke of the plans he had carefully constructed to weave through Bellatrix path of destruction. Eventually, others raised their hands with questions or suggestions and the meeting progressed with order. For over two hours the Order conferred and conversed until most of those gathered had specific missions to accomplish before the next weekly meeting. Finally, Severus turned to Arthur with a pleading look.

Arthur stood, "Alright then, I think that is just about all we can handle tonight. Let's call this adjourned. I know we are all tired. We shall resume next Thursday, but the five group leaders will meet here with Severus on Sunday to discuss the latest. Ok? See you then, Good Spirits be with you."

With that dismissal, they all began to stream wearily up the stairs. Hermione's eyes were drooping she was so tired. She could hear many people asking Severus for a word but with a look from her, he waved them all away. "I'll come by tomorrow to discuss more."

The crowd seemed to part for them so that they could be amongst the first to leave the house and within moments they were out under the rain and streetlights across the street. They turned to watch several other Order members hustle out Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Severus put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and she hers around his waist. He lifted his wand to apparate them home but she stayed him with her hand.

"Severus, is everything going to be ok?"

He could not hold her eyes but pulled her close and pressed his lips to her hair. "I don't know." With that, he cast the spell and the world blinked into darkness.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Author's note – Hope you enjoyed, please review, I love feedback. Up next: Hermione and Draco in Egypt!

-Demos


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters borrowed from JKRowling.

oOoOoOoOo

It was Friday night, pushing 5 minutes past 3 am.

"Sit down, before I stun you." Severus commanded from his armchair in front of the fire.

Hermione did not even pause in her agitated pacing, "Shh! I'm practicing."

Severus shook his head bemusedly and resumed reading his paper. He had been smugly entertained by the anxiety Hermione had developed over her task, having full confidence in her and Draco's ability to be successful with minimal effort—after all, the book was only guarded by muggles. Still, she had ignored his assurances so he finally gave up and was intent to watch her fret. For her own part, Hermione had been furiously whispering spells to herself for several minutes, glancing every few steps at the crystal and gold hourglass on the mantle. "He is –

A rapid knock interrupted her. Hermione rushed to the door and admitted a harried Draco. "Sorry I'm late. Blasted Peeves." He nodded to Severus who acknowledged it and bent his head back, seemingly bored. Hermione frowned.

Draco turned back to her, "You ready?"

She opened her mouth to speak but at first no sound escaped, and when it did her voice cracked. "Y-Yes."

Severus snickered.

Draco put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze, "Don't worry - piece of cake. I've stolen stuff way better guarded than this. Stuff guarded with magic, too. All we have to do is stun the muggle guards, get the book, and get out. We'll be there and back in less than five minutes." He smiled at her and stayed his hand until Severus cleared his throat and Hermione shrugged him off simultaneously.

"Thanks Draco." She gave a weak smile, "I've just never stolen anything before…never had to do a…surprise attack…."

"Well of course not. So it's lucky you have me as your partner. Living a…" he threw a sideways glance at Severus, who was pretending to ignore them, "less than saintly youth, has given me certain skills and levels of confidence in…a variety of situations."

Severus humphed. Hermione smiled.

"So, now that's settled. Shall we?" Draco enjoined, lifting his wand and casting a death eater's mask for himself.

Hermione gave a small gasp of pleasure, "How did you—"

He cut her off by conjuring a mask for her too. "Later." His muffled voice promised.

She nodded and together they turned toward the apperition chamber.

"Good luck Hermione." Severus called after them, "And Draco if you don't bring her back safe and sound I'll find a Skrewt to feed you to."

Draco didn't laugh as he ushered Hermione through the stone wall. Without speaking, she lifted his arm and fitted herself to his side. Draco only paused, stunned, for a moment before he spoke the spell to take them Egypt.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione slowly rose from a fog of darkness to find herself bound hand and foot, hands over her head, dangling from a hook. Her outer robe had been removed so she hung in her jeans and undershirt. Draco was in the same position as she, 10 feet away but he seemed to still be unconscious. His lip was cut and a river of blood had dried on his chin. Hermione felt the aches on her own body that were the evidence of the abuse she had already suffered. She tried to remember what had gone wrong….

Their plan had been flawless. Draco would apparate them in to the location he had previously scouted, out of the eye line of any guards. From there they would cast a shadow charm, stun any one who interfered and make off with the book. It should have been simple, as long as they kept quiet...

But like most things, it was all in the execution. Hermione suddenly remembered, as soon as the library began to appear from the darkness, Alarms began blaring. She had only just felt the ground reform beneath her feet when dense smoke suddenly covered everything around her. She gasped in air and immediately fell back into darkness.

Hermione continued to assess her condition and rattled her chains experimentally.

Suddenly footsteps sounded from down the hall and she quickly hissed at Draco to wake up. He jerked to attention and looked around with wide eyes. He immediately started flailing in his bonds and Hermione urged him vehemently to quiet down.

"Are you ok?" he asked frantically.

"I'm alive and nothing is broken. But they've taken our robes and wands. Do you think it was Wizards? I didn't feel any spell…"

"Neither did I." Draco looked worried.

With a loud bang the door to their cell was thrust open and three grinning Egyptians walked in, all fat, oily and clearly unwashed, with their uniform shirts left open over stained undershirts. They leered hungrily, eyeing the captives like fresh meat. Particularly Hermione. They spoke in quick, muttered Arabic, laughing maliciously. Without wasting any time one of them immediately went to Hermione and grabbed both her breasts in a vicious grip. She shouted in pain as Draco struggled against his bonds, yelling curses at the men.

They only laughed and one of them sucker punched him in the stomach. He grunted in pain, and lost his breath.

The man molesting Hermione got rougher and tears sprung from her eyes as she weakly repeated, "Please stop." In a sudden violent gesture he ripped her shirt open and pulled it off of her. In a moment her bra was also torn away and she hung her head in shame as the men began to grow loud in their guttural shouts of encouragement. The dirtiest of the three came forward and pinched her nipple cruelly, turning her on her hook by pulling it sadistically. But the moment she was turned so that her back and thus her mark were wholly exposed, all three men gasped and jerked away from her. They immediately huddled and began to whisper vehemently, looking at their captives with a new and very deep sense of fear.

"I think they understand who we are." Draco muttered worriedly.

Hermione, red with humiliation had to share Draco's concern. Worse even than being captive, is being captive to someone who has the power of knowledge.

The three seemed to have come to an agreement and one turned and ran out of the room. The other two sunk back against the wall and watched Hermione and Draco with weary eyes and pointed guns.

For long moments they hung, while the two remaining guards whispered and eyed them. Finally the third guard returned, leading an older, official looking Arab dressed in an officer's uniform. He appraised the captives quickly then turned and barked an order. The now sheepish guards jumped into action and Draco and Hermione were cut down, and Hermione was given back her robe. She hurredly covered herself and Draco came and put his arm protectively around her.

The officer stood before them and spoke in English, with a British accent "My sincere apologies, friends. I fear you have been treated most unfairly. We do not wish to offend you. We…did not know who you were." He smiled revealing yellow teeth.

Draco and Hermione shared a confused look.

"Yes, indeed I have orders to show you the utmost hospitality and to immediately take you to speak with…" his voice trailed off and he threw a weary glance at the listening guards. "So, if you will – " he gestured for them to walk out the door.

"Where are our wands?" Draco demanded.

The officer stopped mid-step, "Pardon?"

"Our…sticks…these guards took them." Draco explained. The officer rounded on the three and fired off a string of fast, angry Arabic. The three stood for a moment looking guilty until one produced the two wands from a back pocket. The officer jerked them from his hands and quickly passed them to Draco, who immediately gave Hermione hers.

"That was all that was taken from you, yes? Once again, many, many apologies – they did not know."

Draco and Hermione were still very much unsure about what exactly the officer knew but silently agreed that it was better to keep quiet, the less explaining they had to do the better.

With some parting words of an inflection even Draco and Hermione could understand to be a promise of punishment, the officer led them away from the guards and down a florescent lit hallway, tripping over frantic apologies.

They were guided up through the bowels of wherever they were and then out what seemed to be a back door. The sun was just dawning and already light and traffic were filling the down town streets of Cairo. A black limousine with heavily tainted windows awaited them. The officer opened the door for them and smiled anxiously. "Please, sir and miss, you can trust we wish only to redeem our error and show you the utmost respect and hospitality." Hermione threw Draco a weary glance but he only shrugged in response. They climbed into the luxurious back seat. The officer shut the door upon them and then sat in the front passenger's seat, behind the thick glass partition.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Draco hushed her with a shake of his head. "Camera," he mouthed silently, his eyes wide with meaning.

Hermione nodded and turned her attention to the window, trying to remember their route.

They drove for only a short while, and judging from Hermione's thorough background research, when they pulled up to a gate surrounding a massive white stone complex, she was positive they had arrived at Abdeen Palace, home of the President of Egypt.

The officer jumped to open their door with a "Please, follow me." As he stepped through a side door, they heard him bark a few words. By the time they followed, they saw only the backs of retreating guards and presently they walked directly through the beeping metal detector which Draco eyed with curiosity.

For easily the next 10 minutes they followed the man through a maze of hallways, stairwells, entry halls, sitting rooms, reception rooms and more hallways; each luxuriously but classically decorated. Everything was deserted save suited guards who silently watched the three. Finally, outside an unassuming door, the officer knocked and gained entry. Draco and Hermione followed apprehensively but found only an intimate sitting room with a few small couches facing each other over a delicate chow bench and silk wallpaper. Another guard, indistinguishable from those they had passed before, was the only inhabitant.

Hermione and Draco shared a look, feeling more and more like fish out of water. Immediately the officer bowed low and retreated. The guard raised his arm and whispered into his wrist. After seemingly hearing a response from his ear peace he swiftly followed the officer.

They were left to wait for only a few breaths when a secret door to their left, one hidden by being flush with the crème paneled wall, slid open silently and a tan, bearded and bedraggled man of about 50 walked hurriedly through. He wore an expensive suit but his shirt was wrinkled, he had no tie and as he approached them he stifled a yawn.

"Friends. Friends. I am so sorry to meet with you under these circumstances. Truly, my sincerest regrets." His English was smooth but accented as he shook their hands.

Draco and Hermione threw each other weary glances before Draco took a gamble, "Mr. President?"

"Yes, yes, very sorry, again. May I call for something for you? You are thirsty perhaps? Here, I shall call for some Karkaday –"

Hermione held out her hand, "No, please. Sir, that won't be necessary."

The President turned back with a nervous expression, he seemed almost desperate to please them.

Draco moved forward, "If you could just forgive us some…confusion, Sir. We are…not quite sure what this meeting is to mean."

The dark Egyptian tugged his beard agitatedly before grinning toothily and motioning towards the lush leather sofas, "Ah, understood, understood. Please, sit down, you are right to ask me for candidness."

Hermione and Draco moved in unison and sat erect on the leather, hands clenched tensely in mirrored poses. The Egyptian readjusted his suit jacket nervously before sitting down. He tugged his beard and took a steadying breath before he began. When he spoke, he leaned forward and dropped his voice conspiratorially.

"I suppose I shall begin with what I know. I know that you are…of magic." His eyes darted around the room after he said the word and Hermione and Draco sat up straighter. "Two years ago, when I took office, a man came through my fire place and told me he was the Chief Chancellor of the Magical Union of North Africa. He told me briefly what the world really was and then…then, even as I screamed and begged him to tell me more, he left…left me to wonder at every breeze and shadow…left me to never see the world I know, the same way again. Left me to doubt my power and my nation and everything I hold dear." He shook his head and he stared past their heads for a moment before continuing. "But, before he left me, he mentioned someone, an enemy, he said, of all good and proper unions and of both wizards and…muggles…alike. One Who May Not Be Named."

Hermione and Draco traded meaningful glances.

"And so when he left and I realized I could never live the way I had, I grew angry and curious. I put my, how shall I say, my 'ear to the ground', yes? And I listened very closely for word of this "Nameless One." For I think I should see how I may be of service to those who oppose those would keep me blind, in hopes that in payment for my aid I may be shown the light."

The wizards sat back in slight shock. This was certainly unexpected. The President went on for a time about what he had learned of magic, and Hermione and Draco were rather relieved to find it was precious little. It seemed the only person he had managed to find willing to talk was a half-mad squib found living under a bridge.

Still, the squib did provide that crucial piece of information: a description of the mark of those dedicated to the Dark Lord. Since that time, the President had set a clandestine search for anyone with such a badge.

"…thus I was most distressed to learn of you mistreatment. Please have my assurance that those responsible have already been punished. They merely…did not know who you were." He faded into hopeful silence watching them with large eyes, as if seeing a mythical creature.

"It's quite alright, Mr. President. In their defense, we were trying to steal from you." Draco said casually. Hermione could not stop a nervous bark of laughter.

The President smiled with tight lips and dropped his eyes. "Yes…well, perhaps we can work something out? What exactly were you…looking for?"

Hermione pulled from her pocket a scrap of parchment upon which the title of the book was written in Arabic, English and the original hieroglyphics. The President raised an eyebrow but quickly nodded. "Of course, of course. He pushed the paper back across the table. "Well…that particular book is a rather ancient and valuable part of our history…"

Draco moved slightly forward and lowered his voice to a gentle register, "Mr. President, please allow me to say that I can commiserate with your frustration. Our master too, is unsatisfied with the way of things, particularly with the arbitrary and oppressive limits our magical forefathers have established. It seems a long time ago someone chose what was right and what was wrong, and though time and people have changed, the rules have remained. You are brethren in our wish to overthrow this tyranny."

The President smiled as Draco said exactly what he knew the Egyption longed to hear: "Though we can certainly not speak for him, I would tell you that we are moved to sympathize with you and, if you so wished, would be more than willing to speak on your behalf to our master and encourage him to consider an alliance of mutual benefit."

The man was so overcome he clasped both Draco's and Hermione's hands in thanks and immediately began spouting promises of providing the book as well as any other assistance they wished. They conversed congenially for a while longer before a knock at the door called the President away. He spoke with someone briefly before returning to stand before them.

"Unfortunately, it will take a short time to fetch the book as…explanations are required as well as the procurement of a satisfactory travel case. I understand that you both have been up most of the night? May I interest you in a respite in my private suite for a short while as preparations are made?"

Without needing to agree on it, both wizards nodded eagerly. They both felt tired, sweaty and dirty from their time in the dungeon. The President smiled and invited them to follow him as he pushed open the hidden door. They moved down more hallways and up a back staircase to what was clearly a more private part of the palace. A butler met them with a bow.

"If you will please follow this man, my friends. I will immediately go see to the arrangements. Please avail yourself to whatever you wish and do not hesitate to ask for anything." At their acknowledging thanks he bowed quickly and retreated the way they had come.

The butler softly requested they follow him as he moved through the suite. Before long they arrived in what seemed to be a guest bedroom. Sets of robes and towels were set out and the butler informed them that the bath was through a side door, after which he left them.

"Well!" Draco huffed as he threw himself down on the bed.

"That was…a pleasant surprise." Hermione said, still in shock.

"Indeed."

"Do you really think the Dark—" Hermione began to ask but Draco swiftly raised a finger to his lips.

"Let's discuss it later, shall we?" He gave her a meaningful look as he shifted to get more comfortable. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "Now toddle of and use the bath first. We both need it."

Hermione scowled as the second man in 2 minutes to suggest she needed a bath but shrugged it off with a small chuckle at the sudden turn of their fortunes. She grabbed a robe and towel and went through to the bathroom.

She found herself in a beautiful and expansive room of coral marble reminding her of her muggle history lessons on ancient Roman bath houses. Steam rose from a pool-sized bath across the room from her and scattered against the wall were carved benches topped with plush cushions. Hermione eagerly stripped and relished the sensation as she submerged herself. Someone had laid out an assortment of bath supplies and Hermione enjoyed herself immensely as she tried out various hair and body oils and crèmes.

When she had finished, she reluctantly left the heat of the bath and put on the soft robe. Wringing out her hair, she stepped back into the bedroom to find Draco snoring softly. She studied him for a brief moment, a small smile on her face, before she realized what she was doing. Immediately she flicked him with some water from her wet hands and he jerked awake.

"Damn you, woman." He grumbled.

"Get up and to the bath with you. We don't know how long we have." He nodded, still with his eyes closed and sat up slowly pushing his legs off the bed to sit facing away from her. He ruffled his hair to wake himself up and, after shrugging out of his robe, swiftly stripped off his undershirt. Hermione could not help it as her eyes widened at the sudden exposal of muscled masculinity. His shoulders were broad and his back and arms well defined. Only after he stood and moved around the bed did she released the breath she had not been aware of holding. Fortunately Draco seemed to not have noticed.

As he bathed, Hermione dressed and then stood at the window, watching the city move outside. In far less time than it had taken her, he returned and she turned to see him, flushed and wet and in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waste, roughly drying his hair with a towel.

"Enjoying the show?" he asked with a smirk.

She blushed. "No. Actually, I was just wondering where your mark was. It's not on your arms or back…"

Draco dropped the towel and stared at something on the wall. "Oh…it's actually…well…it's actually on my ars." He chuckled slightly at admitting this.

Hermione laughed with surprise. "Why on earth would he put it there?!"

Draco self consciously rubbed a hand over his chest. "Ah well…see…If I have a fault it's that I can be…a bit vain I s'pose…at times."

"Ya don't say." Hermione muttered sarcastically through a grin.

"Hush, you." He smirked. "But anyway, right at the moment he was to give me the mark, I couldn't stop this thought as it flickered through my head that I didn't want anything to ruin my good looks. And well…you know how he can hear everything we think, if he so wishes. Needless to say he was not very pleased. He thought to punish me"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Then why did he put it where no one can see it? Isn't that what you wanted?"

In answer Draco turned and pulled aside his towel to reveal one snowy buttock, his right. Marring the otherwise flawless skin was a horrid pink and raised scar, a course and brutal branding mark only vaguely in the shape of serpent and skull. Hermione gasped.

"It burned as if he'd done it with true iron and he forbade me from treating the pain. It burned for days."

"Draco…that is…" Her voice was soft. Draco covered himself quickly and turned.

"Don't pity me. It's no more than I deserve for my hesitation to wear the mark proudly. Like you."

Hermione could think of nothing to say other than to nod. Draco wordlessly picked his towel back up and returned to the bathroom to change.

She laid down on the bed and let her mind wander to her own mark. Most of the time she tried to forget her duel with Rachel and what it felt like to kneel before the Dark Lord with his hand upon her head. But for now she let herself examine the memory not with pain and regret, and for the first time she finally acknowledge the gnawing thought that that might have been her proudest moment.

Draco came back, now fully dressed and stretched out next to her on the bed. They were both so tired they fell asleep within seconds.

For over two hours they slept soundly until they were roused by a knock. Draco opened the door to find the butler who invited them to follow him. They walked down the halls and found the President waiting where he had left them. On the table behind him was a black traveling case.

To his enquiries they assured him of their comfort and thanked him for his hospitality. He smiled, gratified, before throwing a glance to the butler who removed himself on cue. The President moved to the case and unlocked it, revealing not only the ancient text, incased in a protective sheath, but also a bound stack of paper which he told them was an English translation of the text, for their convenience. They thanked him profusely and Draco renewed his promises of speaking with the Dark Lord on the President's behalf.

Finally, Draco mentioned that they had best be going. The President nodded, "Of course, we are all busy people." He smiled and Hermione and Draco shared a look, not knowing how to proceed.

"If I could ask just one small favor as you leave," he shyly began as he moved closer to them, "I would greatly enjoy seeing how it is you…move." He scratched his chin, searching for the words, "I believe you can just…be in one place than the next, yes?"

"You want to see us apparate?" Hermione asked, catching on to what he wished.

The President snapped his fingers in delight, "Yes! That was the word. I would love to see such a thing." He bowed his head, "Forgive me if I presume too much."

Draco smiled, "Not at all Mr. President, that is no favor at all. Merely give us a moment."

As he moved to pick up the case, Hermione whispered anxiously, "what of the Ministry? They'll see that we cast in front of a muggle…"

Draco only huffed dismissively as he hefted the load. "When you take the mark our agents at the ministry remove your wand from their watch lists. You think he would allow the ministry to so easily watch where and what we cast?"

Hermione was a bit taken aback. From this perspective, the dark mark was rather liberating. She suddenly felt like the ever present watchful eyes she had always subconsciously labored under were gone. She felt free.

Once they stood before the President again, Draco asked him to step back a bit. He obliged eagerly. Hermione fitted herself to Draco's side and lifted her wand. They traded their final pleasantries with the President of Egypt and with a flick of the wand, popped out of space.

Draco and Hermione rematerialized at the edge of the forbidden forest just outside the Hogwarts gate. Draco set down the case and Hermione watched as he drew out his wand.

"We should tell the Dark Lord immediately." He said by way of explanation and Hermione watched fascinated as he began to chant a soft spell and a wisp of smoke appeared from the tip of his wand. With his other hand he cupped it close and, leaning his face in, whispered a report. The smoke darkened slightly and with a firm flourish, Draco addressed it to the Dark Lord and sent the little wind message on its way.

"You have got to teach me that." Hermione said, impressed. He smiled and picked up their package again.

As soon as they moved through the gate and started the climb over the slopes of the lawns of Hogwarts, faint but jolly music reached their ears.

"What on earth could that be?" Draco wondered allowed just as Hermione gasped and smacked her palm to her forehead.

"The weddings! I totally forgot. Harry and Neville are getting married right now!" She looked anxiously at Draco who only chuckled.

"Go ahead, I'll meet up with you in a bit. Got to drop this off at my rooms and assure Severus I kept you alive. I'll join you at the big reception."

"Thanks Draco." Without thinking about it she jumped up to give him a quick hug and peck on the cheek before darting off towards the West lawns where garlands and tables were coming into view.

Draco shook his shoulder as he watched her move away, and only after a moment realized that he suddenly felt lonely and wished she had not gone. He shook his head to clear his mind of these thoughts and continued up to the school a bit more dejectedly. Suddenly though, he remembered something and he brightened immediately: that night was Curt's party in London and Hermione had agreed to go with him. He felt a smile steal across his face as he thought of what…enchanting surprises Curt would surely have in store.

oOoOoOoOoOooO

Author's note: as always, sorry for the slow update but thank you so much to everyone who still has interest after all this time. Please review, they make me really happy.


End file.
